Let Me Sign
by MissteeFiction
Summary: "I never quite understood my place on this earth, or the purpose I had to serve in a world that I reckoned to be dull and void. Until I met Damon Salvatore," – Bella Swan. Rated M for language, scenes and particularly Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and L.J Smith. This is a fanfiction based off of these characters. However, any original writing belongs to myself – the rightful owner of the renewed plot. Thus, I claim copyright here on fourth for any original work. It cannot be misused or stolen as anyone else's work. Unless stated otherwise by me in writing as proof.**

* * *

**A/N:** You can find all music listed below on the official Let Me Sign playlist on my Spotify account at Tee labelled Let Me Sign. I post every week so stay tuned for more! HOLD UP Check out Let Me Sign on WordPress for this story and character descriptions using the link on my profile!

kisses, Misstee

* * *

**Chapter 1: At First Sight**

* * *

**_Standing there by the broken tree, _**

**_Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me. _**

**_I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes. _**

**_She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky. _**

**_She said 'Walk on over yeah to the bit of shade, _**

**_I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved'_**

**_Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign. _**

_ Let Me Sign by Robert Pattinson_

* * *

It's early morning and I am packing the rest of my things into my suitcase. Mom's downstairs getting her things ready and I can hear the excitement in her voice as she laughs with Phil over what her first outfit will be for their trip. I smile slightly because, despite my irritation, I am happy that she's happy. She may be a lovesick fool, but that's what I love most about her. It's just who she is and I've always admired that about her.

"Bella," she calls and I close my suitcase on that note, effectively snapping out of my haze. "Let's go, honey! We don't want to be late for your flight."

I turn towards her as she makes her way upstairs.

"I'm ready, let's go." But it's a lie. Forks is not my favourite place, and Renee knows this. Despite this, I can't complain. I know how much this trip means to her, so I'd suck it up and put on my big girl pants.

The drive to the airport is like any other drive. Renee is extremely bubbly and chatty and singing to the beat of the music on the radio. She encourages me to sing every now and then and I humour her most times but otherwise, I'm stuck in my mind as usual. Phil is getting the rest of their things sorted back home so he's not with us. Mom's very happy-go-lucky. She's got the spirit of a teenager and the looks to pull it off.

"Bella, you promise me you'll take _good_ care of yourself, okay?" she says and she's pouting like a little girl. I smile in chagrin.

"You first, Mother," I tease and she nudges me before hugging me tightly in her warm embrace.

"I love you, hun, you call me every day, okay?" she demands and I nod in agreement, although I'm sure she'll be too busy to answer.

"I promise. Love you too." She fusses with my hair some more, and before I know it she's waving me off – with tears in her eyes because she's such a huge sap sometimes, and I'm on the plane leaving.

Charlie is unsurprisingly waiting for me when I land, on time as always and I'm pleased to note that he hasn't picked me up in the cruiser _this_ time. Charlie's the chief of police in good ol' Forks, he's great at his job but it's not really 'cool' to be the chief of police's daughter.

"New wheels, Dad?" It's a large orange truck and it's rusted but beautiful in my opinion. I have always had a thing for older modelled cars, and tended to stray away from flashy things. Blame it on my shy nature if you must.

His mustache twitched in humour. "Mhm. What do you think about an early homecoming present?"

I gasp in surprise. "Are you serious?! Dad, it's perfect!"

He smiles, awkward but pleased by my reaction I assume and nods his head. "Jacob, you remember Jacob right? He fixed it up, put in a new motor and gave it a bit of a buff."

I nod slowly, attempting to recollect my memories of Jacob. "From the reservation?" I barely remember Jacob. I hadn't been to my dad in years. Usually, I'd visit often. Almost once a week in summer. Then things changed and we became distant.

"Yeah, Billy Black's son. He'll be pleased to see you. It's been too long, Bells," he says sadly. I look out the window and try and figure out just why I stopped visiting my dad.

_Oh, right, this town is morbid that's why. Dull and morbid._

We pull into the driveway and the house is just as I remember — plain, white and dull.

My bedroom is the same as I'd left it last, teal blue walls lined by shelves with all my 'creations' as a kid, posters and drawings and my old dressing table. Although, a few things stood out; Charlie had changed the curtains to a light blue and the comforter to purple bedding. I couldn't help but feel depressed to be back.

"I assumed you don't like Hannah Montana anymore," he jokes and I laugh at this.

"Yeah, thanks Dad, this is great." He nods, hesitating but then leaves. That's what I like about Charlie; he doesn't hover.

Charlie fries us some fish for dinner while I get acquainted with my 'new' bedroom but I'm not that hungry. I'm not quite ready to pack my things into my closet, but I do decide to pick out an outfit for tomorrow. All my clothes are plain and simple, all items that I had to dig out of my closet to adapt to the cold days Forks would bring. By nightfall, I'm homesick and uncomfortable in my bed.

My mind keeps me up until 3 AM but the downpour of the rain eventually mutes my thoughts just a little and I fall asleep to the sound.

* * *

The next morning I'm just a little bit miffed. Perhaps it's the exhaustion or just how foreboding the town is. However, the fact that I don't have to show up in a police cruiser is a bit relieving. Charlie's in the kitchen as I make my way downstairs and he's frying fish, not surprisingly.

"Hey, kiddo. Gotta have some protein before you head to school."

I resist the urge to gag. "I'm good, thanks."

Just by my reaction he gets the picture and promises that we don't have to eat fish for dinner. He also mentions the diner in Port Angeles and I'm not going to lie, I'm looking forward to not eating fish again.

The drive to school is dull just like the town. There is nothing much to stare at aside from the many trees and clouds in sight. I wonder if I'll ever make friends here. I decide it's pointless though. I'll be leaving as soon as Renee gets back from her trip so I shouldn't even bother. _A few months aren't that long, right?_

Despite my hopeful thoughts, I'm already the school freak as I pull into the parking lot of the school, my orange truck sticking out like a sore thumb compared to the other flashy cars and I'm quite surprised considering how plain this town is. I didn't peg Forks to have people who cared about materialism but it seemed I had high expectations already and they wouldn't fail to disappoint.

At least I had an activity in the morning to distract me from the burning stares of curiosity and judgement emitting from the crowd – I only had one thing to and that was too receive my class schedule and year plan.I decided that if I focus on that instead, perhaps I wouldn't trip my way throughout the day.

Of course, I speak way too soon, much to my dismay – and quite literally bump into someone on my way to the office. He's a tall, lanky guy with jet-black hair and pearly white teeth and I only notice this first because I'm drawn to it due how alarming his smile is. He's chatty and sweet at first but soon I'm put off by his flirty remarks as he follows me through the corridors failing to mention his name

"I'm Eric. Eric Yorkie. But my friends call me Ric," he introduces finally and smiles suggestively.

I roll my eyes internally. "I'm-" But he cuts me off.

"Isabella Swan, right?"

I frown, not surprised that he knows my name though. Just a bit taken aback.

"It's a small town. Word travels fast. You're Chief Swan's daughter. Would you like a tour? Perhaps you'd like to feature in the school newspaper?"

I blink at how insanely fast he speaks. "Uh, yeah. Sure that's okay. No, sorry. I'm not big on school newspapers..."

He chuckles. "Okay, no problem."

I hastily go receive my schedule from the secretary, Mrs. Cope, and as she chatters on about how great my dad is, I blur her out and my mind trails off.

As soon as she dismisses me, I rush out in relief and head towards my first class — a double period of Algebra.

_Perhaps it'll go better than my morning._

Unfortunately, Mike Newton bothers me the entire time with his endless Xbox stories and I'm suddenly frustrated, unable to catch a break.

Mike identifies as a cliched high-school Jock – he's boyishly handsome with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes – but something about him tells me he isn't bright in other departments. Of course, I do not tell him this. Instead, I force myself to pay attention to the lesson while he makes jokes about Call of Duty and the latest gaming technology.

I urge the bell to ring as I glare insistently at the clock to relieve of this torture, and finally it sings to me oh-so-beautifully and I escape conspicuously. English isn't too bad and fortunately, I don't have anyone to bother me so I'm able focus on the lesson based on my favorite book; Wuthering Heights.

As the dreadful bell signals the end of class and the beginning of lunch, I enter the cafeteria. My appetite vanishes at the onslaught of glares. Luckily, Eric saves me and ushers me to his table and I sigh gratefully.

"How do you know Isabella?" Mike asks, but Eric just shrugs indicating I should take a sit next to him. I opt for the seat opposite him, politely rejecting his invitation, and seat myself next to two girls whose names I learn are Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber.

"You're really pretty, Isabella," Angela speaks.

Angela seems like the quiet type – she's pale with dark brown hair that is neatly tied in a partly down up-do. She's quite pretty, but her posture is awkward and insecure as she speaks to me timidly.

"Uh, thank you," I stammer. "So are you but it's just 'Bella' though."

She nods and smiles shyly in return. Meanwhile, Jessica, the girl next to her interrogates me the first chance she gets. "So just Bella, aren't you supposed to be like tan or something?" she wonders and I pause to observe her.

She's your typical high school teenager, a redhead with a pedicure and way too much makeup.

"Yeah, maybe that's why they kicked me out," I deadpan and they laugh but Jessica isn't amused.

"Funny," she states blankly before turning towards Mike in conversation and I can already tell she and I won't get along.

A few moments have passed and so far nothing has grabbed my attention until the cafeteria doors swing open and it's not disruptive or anything but the fact that everyone turns to stare interrupts my thoughts, immediately directing my gaze to the group entering.

"Who are they?" I murmur.

"They're the Cullens," Angela says mysteriously.

"They're Dr. Cullen's adoptive kids," Jessica pipes in, rolling her eyes at Angela's vague answer. "It's, like, weird... because they're all together-together," she says suggestively and I already know what she means just by her tone.

"It's not that weird!" Angela disagrees and Jessica arches an eyebrow.

"They live together! It's incest!" she whisper yells.

"Well, maybe Dr. Cullen will adopt me next," Angela teases, fixing her glasses and Jessica sticks out her tongue playfully before answering my lingering question. "He's a matchmaker or something!"

"That's Emmett the big bulky guy; he's pretty sweet, quite the humorous one. That's Rosalie, the beautiful blonde, although she's actually a bitch, and I know what you are thinking but they're together surprisingly. The pixie is Alice, she's weird and she's with Jasper the one who looks as though he's in pain all the time," Jessica adds, and I stare at the group in silent curiosity, a little taken aback at the obvious beauty.

The bulky guy Emmett seems very intimidating, but the goofy smile he sports reminds me of a teddy bear – which gives me the feeling that he's not as scary as he appears. His hair is dark and it's odd against his pale complexion.

Meanwhile, Rosalie is a gorgeous blonde who seems too perfect to be real; her appearance must leave any girl feeling insecure. She reminds me of a supermodel on those popular magazine articles – her hair is long and luscious, eyes bold just as her smile that I'm sure dazzled many men, with a tall, supermodel figure.

However, the shortest one Alice is a stark contrast to Rosalie – her hair is jet black, with petite features donning her face; she reminds me of a pixie, and she's very tiny next to Rosalie. A fashionable-pixie.

On the other hand, Jasper looks very much like Rosalie, so I figure they must be siblings or even twins – he has blond hair which sits on his shoulders but not in an odd way – it suits him quite well – in fact, it complements the look he's going for. Like the rest, he's very pale too. One thing stands out and it's his arms that are covered with a long-sleeved sweater, but it does not hide his defined arms underneath and the way in which he flexes them uncomfortably at my stare.

Angela nudges Jessica for something she said, and Jessica laughs. "What? It's true!"

Despite my focus on Jessica and Angela, it quickly shifts as soon as I feel an overwhelming pull towards the entrance of the cafeteria where my gaze lingers on a guy entering.

"Who's he?" I manage to get out, dumbfounded as he passes.

His hair is the first thing about him that captures my attention – it's bright and bronzed – as if he is shooting a commercial for hair gel – although it is way too messy almost like he has woken up like that and just decided to come to school, but even so it suited him very well.

His eyes are dark, and he sports a crooked smile, a reaction to something Emmett said. He's tall, but lean compared to Emmett. Despite this, his body seems quite defined as if he is not to be messed with. The brooding glance he shoots my way leaves me feeling uncomfortable. His clothing is different from the others though. It's nothing casual – more formal – too formal for high school. I figure Alice must have picked out his outfit.

"That's Edward Cullen, or as I like to call him _'T__he Hair'_," Jessica comments dreamily. "He's the only single one out of the bunch. Nobody, and I mean nobody in this school is good enough for him," she spits and I realize he must have rejected her. I can't help but feel a sense of relief at the thought and I wonder why that is. I notice him smirk as he passes and I wonder if he overheard her but he's twelve feet away from us so it's highly unlikely. I can't help but stare as he takes a seat.

"Don't bother, Bella. I think he's gay," Jessica tries to reason, with herself I assume, and Mike just rolls his eyes at her comment. I get the feeling that something unspoken is between Jessica and Mike based on their behaviour towards one another but I don't linger on the thought, my attention otherwise.

"He does look as though he has a stick up his ass," Mike adds and Jessica shoots him a glare. Suddenly, some guy runs up to our table and tosses Mike out of his chair. Not surprisingly, the entire cafeteria roars with laughter.

"Wow, real mature, Tyler," Mike grumbles and sits back onto his chair. I just shake my head before standing up.

"Where you going, Bellie?" Mike asks and I resist the urge to murder him at his new nickname for me.

"I'm going to head to class a bit early. I've got Bio..." With that, I take my leave and somehow I end up in the girl's bathroom instead.

"I just can't stand her... She's human. What does Edward see in her?" I overhear two girls deep in conversation as I step into the bathroom.

"Shurrup, it's just a vision. We don't know for certain if it'll go as planned. I've seen two... outcomes..." the pixie trails off as she spots me and she looks frustrated towards... _me_? For some unknown reason.

"Did you not hear her coming?!" The blonde one whispers quite loudly before storming out. The pixie just shrugs.

"As if you did!" But the blond one is already gone so she turns to me. "Forgive her. I'm Alice," she says apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. Call me Bella. Who's Edward?" I ask feigning confusion and her lip twitches into a smile as if she knows I _know_.

"That's my brother. He's quite the loner. Rosalie is just worried about him... He doesn't do well around girls or... around people... as a matter of fact..."

I nod but I'm confused as to why this is important to me. "I don't actually know him. I'm sure she has nothing to worry about."

"But you will..." she says suspiciously and noticing my questioning glance, she explains further. "In Biology! You both are in the same class," she elaborates and I nod in understanding.

"Speaking of Biology, I'm late!" I realise and she takes that as her cue to leave. I'm a blur as I enter the classroom and the teacher doesn't say anything about my late attendance instead he just moves to hand me my class year plan and I'm thankful for the wait as the fan cools me down.

I notice Edward in the corner front seat and he looks displeased at my appearance... _She wasn't kidding._

"Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner says and just when I think it can't get any worse he tenses up and turns toward the window. I briefly wonder if I smell, and shrink into my seat with embarrassment.

The entire period is tense. Edward keeps ignoring me and I don't mean to be a bother really, but we are Biology partners, it is kind of vital that both of us do the work.

Mr. Banner chatters on and on about the phases of Meiosis but as much as I attempt to focus on the lesson, I just can't.

I can't ignore the staggering pull I feel towards him as cheesy as it sounds or the odd electricity I feel bouncing between us.

His scent burns my nostrils as I shift in my seat. He smells of something I can't quite describe, I only know that it smells amazing and that I have to resist the urge to move closer to him. As soon as the bell signals, he jumps out of his seat and hastily walks out of the class as if I burned him.

Somehow, Alice knew this would happen.

"Isabella, yours and Mr. Cullen's biology report for the investigation is due next week. Ensure you two get acquainted. You'll have to do the investigation after school," Mr. Banner says and I frown. Well, this is quite a dilemma.

**_How in the world am I going to do that? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Easier said than done...**

* * *

It would be easier to lie and pretend that what I'd done next was solely based on my determination to achieve the best results in school but that wasn't the reason that led me to this moment where I Bella Swan was now seated in the Cullen's living room whilst six pairs of odd but very similar golden eyes stared at me as if I'd grown a third head. _Perhaps it's an adopted trait_, I muse.

"Could we get you anything?" the one named Esme, Edward's adoptive mother, offers but I decline politely. Esme seems very kind, her motherly instinct her most domineering trait.

"Water perhaps?" Dr. Cullen says but I'm too anxious to say yes.

"Where is Edward?" I ask, rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans. I'd been waiting for nearly a half hour and still, he hasn't come downstairs to welcome me into his rather large house which resembled a home but didn't seem like one. He owes me a tour.

"Well, you see.." Esme begins but Dr. Cullen opts to answer instead.

"He's quite ill. He recently came down with the flu," and as he says this Esme flinches and I get the idea that it's not something 'usual' for the Cullens due to how awkward it seems, inhumane even, and so is the pained look she now sports. Although it suits her motherly persona just the same.

"Pardon me, my love," Dr. Cullen apologizes to her, for a reason I'm unaware of, before turning towards me. "Isabella.."

"Bella," I correct quicky, softening my tone afterward.

"My mistake. Perhaps, you'd like to come back another time when Edward is feeling a bit better, that way we won't keep you waiting for too long.. I'm sure you've got other things to do.."

I frown. "Actually no. I've got time to wait. It's best we complete our assignment today. It's better than going home to my dad and speak about fishing all day anyway, " I say under my breath, to myself mostly, but they hold onto every word.

"Oh, who is your father, perhaps we know him?" Dr. Cullen asks intrigued.

"You should, he's the chief of police – Charlie Swan."

He smiles warmly. "Ah, yes. Your dad is a great man, Isabella! He's done a great deal for this town."

"So I've heard," I mutter quietly.

"Why do you say that?" Esme asks suddenly and I'm taken aback by how impeccable her hearing is... I'd barely whispered it.

"You've got great hearing hey. Does it run in the family?" I ask wryly and Dr. Cullen tenses momentarily before relaxing.

"No, we just get our ears checked regularly," he jokes and I laugh with surprise. _They're not as stuck up as I'd imagined._

"So, Bella, do you like shopping?" Alice asks randomly and I'm a bit taken aback at her bell-like voice despite meeting her in the bathroom earlier today.

"Uhh, yeah I suppose so.." but I'm uncertain as to why she'd ask me that.

"Great, since you've got nothing to do, let's go shopping!" and Dr. Cullen stares at her as though she's a genius before turning to me to check if I'd noticed his expression but I act indifferent. _What are they hiding?_

"Sure. That'll be fun... I have to visit the store anyway. I need winter clothes. This apparently isn't doing it, " I say gesturing to my outfit and she stares at it disapprovingly. I still had not packed my entire closet, figuring I'd do so once I actually had proper clothes to pack.

"Fantastic, let's go!"

"I need to get my purse at home though. I haven't got any cash on me right now," I mention but Alice isn't bothered.

"Nonsense. I've got it!" Alice assures me and I'm not happy with the idea of accepting money from someone I hardly know.

"No, you can't, Alice. Thank you but I can't accept that."

"Fine, but then you can pay me back some other time. Let's go!"

It's pointless to argue with the pixie because it seems she doesn't understand what 'no' implies so I don't fight her on it.

The Cullens see us off as we hop into Alice's bright yellow Porsche which leaves me breathless.

"Nice wheels, Alice," I say admiringly. I may not like flashy cars but I'd make an exception for this one. _It's a Porsche after all!_

She laughs and her laughter is infectious and bell-like, like a Tinkerbell's laughter.

"Thanks, my brother bought it for me."

And I wonder which one. Probably Emmett; he seemed to be older than them all. Jasper and Edward look way too young to be able to afford a Porche.

"Edward," she answers noticing my questioning glance and my mouth forms a round circle in realisation.

**_How?!_**

_Edward Cullen is loaded? _

Red alarms blare loudly in my mind. Immediately I'm put off. _Of course, no wonder he'd been such an asshole towards me! _He probably thinks of me like a peasant, something deemed too low for his standards. It explains the look of disgust he'd had on his face in Biology. Edward Cullen is a snob! _Everything makes sense now._

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself," Alice interrupts my thoughts and I turn to her to answer.

"Well, there's not much to it," I say truthfully. "I grew up with my mom, Renee, after Charlie and she got divorced... I chose to stay with her, well, not really chose... I was forced. Renee applied for full custody, however, they agreed that one week every holiday I'd visit my dad in Forks. I'm officially eighteen this year so I doubt that'll matter though. Charlie's great when he doesn't speak about fishing all the time otherwise I can't complain really. He's a good guy. "

Alice smiles softly as I finish. "I'd like to meet him."

"You could. I'll introduce you sometime."

"Later, perhaps."

"So, Alice, what's your major?" I ask after a while. I figure it's fashion and I'm not wrong.

"Fashion. I'd love to be a fashion designer someday.." and her tone is more somber than optimistic.

"You don't sound too happy about that. Why?" I feel as though I'm interviewing her, my voice monotone. I may as well have a microphone in front of her mouth, waiting for the answers impatiently.

"Oh, I just feel as though it's so far out of my reach... You know, with me living In Forks and all. There's not much need for high-end fashion here and I'd never leave my family so I'm stuck here. I'd have to opt for something else."

"Well, in my opinion, if you love something, you don't wait for the right moment, you make the moment right by going for it ... so Alice, if you'd like to be a fashion designer – I suggest you go for it!"

Alice grins at my enthusiasm. "Thank you, Bella. You're too sweet."

We arrive in Port Angeles and Alice immediately bombards me with things to try on and I humor her, understanding how much it means to her.

"Perfect! You look great, Bella," and she's not wrong. The outfit she'd chosen wasn't something I'd usually wear but it wasn't something I wouldn't either. It was a mix between who I was and who I could be – less insecure, **bolder** and _beautiful_... I liked it.

"Thank you, Alice. This is nice. I like it."

"Me too! It suits you so much," Alice gushes and I smile but shake my head.

"No, this is great too but I'm referring to this day. It's really sweet of you to do this with me. I don't have many friends in Forks and you seem like you'd be a great one."

Alice's eyes twinkles and she beams, hugging me tightly and I laugh as she squishes me to her. "Awww, Bella! I couldn't agree more!"

After shopping, we decide to head for the diner where I mostly eat and Alice mostly talks – meaning she gushes over fashion and her aspirations throughout the entire sit-down. She claimed she's not hungry and I couldn't argue with that based on how energetic she was all day so much so that her energy still hasn't wavered.

When we arrive at the Cullens it's very awkward and conversation is limited. Alice excitedly informs them about our day whilst Esme and Rosalie stare worriedly at the both of us before mentioning the time and that Alice should get me home.

Obviously, I don't mind driving the truck but Emmett insists he'll drop it off and Alice expresses her need to meet my dad.

Undoubtedly, Charlie instantly takes a liking to her and she negotiates possible sleepovers with him... To be honest, I'm not even sure I'd like that, but Charlie seems onboard with everything Alice mentions, mostly happy that I'd made a friend that aren't stuffed animals.

She promises to fetch me for school at seven-sharp and then leaves begrudgingly.

As predicted, Charlie tells me about his latest find and how well his fishing trip went this afternoon before calling it a night.

Instead of sleeping, I decided to email my mom. We speak a bit on the phone and she gushes non-stop about her trip which I slightly envy her for but I don't linger too long on the thought. I decide to find comfort by listening to some of her stories and experiences on her trip which effectively soothes me.

Just before sleep takes me, I wonder what the next day would bring me and whether or not Edward Cullen would speak to me.

* * *

**A/N: Hiii! Thank you all so much who have taken a liking to this story! Please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions or anything else you'd like to share! Have a lovely Friday afternoon 3.**

**kisses, Tee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: _Thanks to those who have taken the time to leave me a review! I love hearing your responses so keep them coming :). Reviews makes me want to post more. BTW, I post once a week so you can expect a new post every week :D_. _Also, you can check out Let Me Sign's official playlist on Spotify linked in my profile! Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Existence**

* * *

**_Slow down, you are out of control_**

**_It could be so easy if it didn't feel so wrong_**

**_And, warmed up and your hair is too long_**

**_What if I was young? What if I was younger?_**

**_And so, finally she showed_**

**_I never should have asked, it was a long time ago_**

**_You are my voice, my microphone_**

**_You are my voice, so take me on_**

– _Microphone by Coconut Records_

* * *

The next morning I realised that Edward Cullen would stop at nothing to avoid my presence. My existence only infuriated him and it was because of this that I'd decided to treat him in the same manner.

I hate drama – period. But there is something about Edward Cullen that just pisses me off. Perhaps it's his voluminous hair or crooked smile, or the way his eyes twinkled every time Emmett or Jasper made a funny remark. It frustrated me: how utterly pathetic I appeared to him, how naive I'd been in believing that Edward Cullen would speak to me, but what annoyed me the most, was how much I wanted him to.

I decided that I wouldn't suck up to him and that I am worth way more than he thinks.

Alice showed up at my house much earlier than I'd anticipated, and by that I mean she came barging into my room and woke me up in the process, leaving me unaware of how she'd gotten past Charlie or the door for that matter.

"Good morning, Bella!" she'd greeted, chipper as ever. "It's going to be a beautiful day today! Lots of rain," she mused, and I remember wondering how this is something to be excited about.

Of course, Alice being Alice, decided she'd raid my closet and pick out my outfit for the day, that being everything we bought the day before. Luckily, I'd chosen most of the items so I wasn't completely miffed at the idea of her picking out my outfits as if my fashion sense is bad.

She'd chosen my black thigh high boots, dark blue skinny jeans and a deep red long-sleeved sweater, which I paired with my red beanie and grey scarf, not forgetting my parka jacket.

Alice insisted I wear some makeup but I refused. **_Why wear blush when that's part of what I do all day?_** I was firm that I wouldn't wear makeup and Alice understood. I'd already allowed her to choose my outfit, I wouldn't let her pressure me into being someone I'm not.

Alice, thankfully, showed up in a silver Volvo this time. I wasn't exactly looking forward to being the center of attention on my second week of school.

"Nice car, what happened to the Porche?" I asked, just to make conversation.

"Edward figured his car would be much safer. Especially since it's raining. I told him I wouldn't let anything happen but he's so overprotective!" Alice complained, grumbling on and I smiled. **_Perhaps he isn't that much of an asshole. _**

"That's sweet that he's worried about you."

"Oh, me? No! Edward _knows_ I'll be safe. He's not worried about me, silly! He doesn't trust that I wouldn't let something happen to you. I keep telling him I'm not a bad driver but you know Edward, quite the _Paranoia_. So I agreed. Although, I'm sure I can twist his arm next time..." Alice ranted.

"Wait, why would Edward care about what happens to me?" I ask, beyond confused. **_Are we not on the best terms? _**

"Edward _does_ care, Bella. He's just not used to girls. **_Trust_** me," she says but I can't believe that... _prick_!

"He doesn't even know me! _Who_ does he think _he_ is?!" I fume.

Alice freezes, and then speaks, "Wait, you're _mad_?"

"Yes, of course. He doesn't even know me! He hasn't said a word to me but now he suddenly thinks he can tell you what to do with regards to me?! No way."

Alice nods, looking confused as ever but I just turn to stare out the window in my angry stupor.

She pulls into the parking lot when we arrive at Forks High and I immediately spot Edward Cullen as I get out. He moves towards us but I glare in his direction and shove past him as he approaches, my hair blowing in the wind, slapping him in the face as I push him out of my way with my shoulder. He just stares at me walking away, taken aback but I can't care less as I step into the building.

Edward Cullen would _not _control me; that much I am certain about.

The rest of the day passes me by quickly and Alice invites me to sit with her during lunch but I decline her offer politely, not only because of Edward but because I already have friends. Despite Jessica's obvious fake persona towards me, Angela and I get along really well, and even Mike and I are beginning to build a friendship – emphasis on _friendship._

"We saw you pulling up with the Cullens this morning, Bella. How'd that happen?" Jessica interrogates. I smile, only slightly.

"Only one Cullen, Jessica."

"Yeah, the weird one, right?" Tyler retorts, but I just roll my eyes.

"Her name is _Alice_, and she's not weird – she's really sweet, and a very cool person might I add."

I notice Alice shoot a sweet smile my way and I grin at her, although I wondered how she'd heard what I said, being that I was seated about four tables away from hers, but of course I just wave it off.

"So, you're one of them now?" Jessica spits.

I sigh. "No, Jessica. I'm not. Alice and I are friends, I don't see what the issue is with this."

"It's sweet that you've made more friends, Bella. Alice seems like a nice person," Angela says kindly and I appreciate her support. "You want to head to class early?"

I resist a smile. Angela knows me too well. I nod – thanking her silently and she just smiles secretively.

Angela takes her seat in Biology just as the bell rings for class and I'm instantly nervous and annoyed. I'm not sure if I'm ready to face Edward Cullen just yet, not after what happened this morning. As he enters, I notice his eyes are downcast and he doesn't seem as though he's in a good mood. **_But is he ever? _**I wonder. Probably not.

Angela whispers my name and I turn to look behind me. She points at her desk with her eyes and I sigh with relief, deciding to take a seat next to her. If Edward Cullen wants to speak to me, he'll have to work for it.

However, Mr. Banner has different plans for me and stares at me disapprovingly as I move to Angela.

"Isabella, Ben sits there. You'll have to stay with Edward Cullen."

"Ben isn't here," Angela says and Mr. Banner just glares at her. She shrinks into her seat automatically and I sigh.

"He will be back. It's best she stays in her seat, with her chosen partner – Edward Cullen."

I can feel everyone staring at me as I make way to the front of the class and take my seat next to a smirking Edward.

Humiliated, I bury my face behind my hair but he isn't having it.

"Wow, you're really trying to avoid me, hey," he says and his voice is velvety smooth. Apparently, he's in a good mood now.

I frown and clear my throat.

"Well, I'm just doing what you do best." And with that I turn my face towards the front of the classroom, luckily he doesn't say another word.

**_That should teach him a lesson_**. I'm almost proud of myself for not stuttering or falling on my face – but I speak too soon for my own good.

"You're doing it well, too," Edward says and shoots me his millionaire dollar, crooked and devilishly handsome smile, and he's cocky too, knowing all too well – _he got me good. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hi my lovelies! How is your week going? I'm so excited because it's nearly school holidays! I'm in grade 12, what grade are you in?_

_Leave me some love!_

_Yes, I'm supposed to post this next week but I couldn't wait. This chapter took me to unexpected places. Bella's got a mind of her own it seems! _

_kisses, MissTee_

_(pronounced Misty) but also Miss Tee :D_

_P.S don't forget if you'd like to listen to **Let Me Sign's** official playlist, I am adding new music which inspires each chapter every week along with the post! Link is my profile or you can check me out on Spotify yourself Tee – playlist is labelled Let Me __Sign_.

_This is a **heavy** chapter so bare with me._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ocean Eyes**

* * *

_**I've been watching you**_

_**For some time**_

_**Can't stop staring**_

_**At those oceans eyes**_

_**Burning cities**_

_**And napalm skies**_

_**Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes**_

_**Your ocean eyes**_

_**No fair**_

_**You really know how to make me cry**_

_**When you gimme those ocean eyes**_

_**I'm scared**_

_**I've never fallen from quite this high**_

_**Falling into your ocean eyes**_

_**Those ocean eyes**_

_– Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish_

* * *

My friendship with Alice grew over the weeks, but Edward and I were still in an awkward place. We didn't speak much aside from in Biology – which mostly consisted of _Biology_ work or retorts on his side. Either way, I was growing more and more annoyed by his cocky attitude.

Alice and I went shopping almost every day – well, she did the shopping while I spoke about my problems.

I'd never had anyone trustworthy enough to complain to or speak about my day to, but this time I did, and it was really nice.

Alice seemed to enjoy it as well. She told me stories of the time she was much younger and what she could remember about her parents before they abandoned her at a police station. She was only ten years old.

My heart wept for her. She'd been through the system many times until finally the Cullens found her and adopted her. She had chosen them too and left her life behind for them. Despite the fact that she appreciated immensely what they'd done for her, she wished she could leave Forks, her heart yearned to travel and pursue her dreams. I wish I had something I was as passionate about like she has. Perhaps then my life would have more meaning.

Aside from that, I felt for her. I could relate. I'd been in her position before, stuck in Forks along with Renee. That is until Mom got fed up and left, taking me with her.

I didn't miss Forks much after that, I hadn't lived quite long here. I barely remember my childhood; I must have been around twelve years old when Renee decided to leave Charlie and move to Mystic Falls. We'd only lived there for a couple of years until Mom met her ex-husband before Phil. That relationship ended devastatingly fast, which is why we moved to Phoenix when I turned seventeen. There Mom met Phil and she's been with him ever since.

I'm brought out of my train of thought by Charlie – he's frying fish while I update him on the game we're watching. My weekend is not the most eventful as you can see. Alice sleeps over Saturday. We watch movies all night, discuss our favorite films, giggle and drool over hot celebrities, and share juicy high school stories. Well, she does. I haven't got anything that could be deemed _juicy_.

"Don't you ever just want to close your eyes, and open them in the place of your dreams?" Alice says and I sigh as I ponder that thought.

"Yeah. Many times."

"Where is one place you'd like to go back to?" Alice asks suddenly and I pause to think it through.

The place is on the tip of my tongue as a brief memory flashes before my eyes but I shake it off just as quickly, not being able to grasp it quickly enough.

"New York," I say randomly and I'm surprised by my answer. It's not a place I'd even thought of.

"Me too! Gosh, the places there are so beautiful! I wish I could go to Starbucks and have their _amazing _coffee..."

The Sunday I decide to complete my homework for half of the day, and the other half I spend with Charlie. Jacob drops by my house to speak with Charlie toward the night side and they leave right after. It's been a common occurrence almost every night now, and part of me is worried but the other half keeps on reminding myself that my dad's a cop – he can handle himself. Charlie's been friends with the Quileutes for as long as I can remember. I am positive he has a reasonable explanation for his disappearances for the past few nights.

I speak with Renee just before I go to sleep, and we catch up on everything. She tells me about the beautiful sights she's seen and how amazing Phil is treating her. I'm happy for her and for the first time I'm content with being in Forks.

I fall asleep with a light heart and almost look forward to school the next day, excited to see what the day will bring me.

Although all throughout the night I'm restless, my nightmares consist of darkness looming over me – **_I'm in a graveyard, writing in my journal and for some reason, I'm freezing but it doesn't bother me. I'm distracted by the fog surrounding me and the black crow flying above me as it approaches me. It cawks at me and I shiver as goosebumps appear on my skin. I move to run but just as quickly it leaps towards me with its claws and shifts into..._**

I gasp as I jolt up into a sitting position. My heart is pounding in my ribcage and my eyes are teary. I touch the pendant on my chest automatically and it brings me solace; the same pendant I'd had for as long as I can remember, a pendant I don't remember receiving from anyone. I rack my memory but my head pains as I struggle to do so.

**_Why can't I remember where I'd gotten it?_**

I settle back into bed, and curling myself into a ball under the blankets, I bid myself goodnight and pray that tomorrow: better things would come my way.

Of course, the complete opposite occurs and instead I find myself under interrogation by Jessica during lunch the next day.

"So, Bella, wasn't there a boyfriend you left behind in Phoenix?" Jessica asks. I was beginning to dislike her. **_She always has something new to ask me!_**

**_That's it._**

"Jessica, for the last time, no! No, I did not have _someone_ at home. No, I did not have many _friends_. No, I'm not _tan_, nor as _gorgeous_ as those other girls. But, let me tell you something: I may not have _fit_ in there, but I do here and I've **_chosen_** to stay so I suggest you stop treating me like an _outsider_."

With that, I stood out of my seat, abandoned my lunch tray, and stormed off, leaving the entire school gawking in my direction along with a dumbfounded Jessica, a proud Angela, and a smirking Alice. I'm not sure if it's the lack of sleep I'd had last night, or whether I'm fed up but I just couldn't bite my tongue anymore.

I grab my books out of my locker before slamming my locker door shut with all the pent up fiery I've got. I take a deep breath to calm myself before turning to head to class.

"Where's the fire, sweet face?" a husky voice asks, and the person stops me from behind before bumping into them.

I huff. "I'm so sorry!" I rush out. **_I'm such a klutz_**! I turn to face whoever it is and instantaneously – I freeze.

"Hi.." I barely get out.

My heart stops beating in my chest for a split second and goosebumps appear on my pale skin as his sweet breath washes upon me, but I'm unsure why.

"Hi," he smirks and his, _familiar_, ocean blue eyes stare deep into my soul as he pauses and then speaks once again.

"**_Remember me?" _**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Are we enjoying the story so far? Let me know in the review section :D_

_Don't forget you can check out Let Me Sign's official playlist on Spotify with all the songs I list below :) Tee or search Let Me Sign. Otherwise find the link in my profile._

_P.S leave me suggestions on what else you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters with regards to any of the characters or perhaps something you wish happened in the movie or book of Twilight but didn't go as you hoped. I love hearing your ideas :)_

_Also, you can check out Let Me Sign on WordPress as well if you'd like a change of scenery! I post pictures as well and go more in detail on characters! Come check me out on the official website **on my profile! **_

_kisses, Misstee_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting You**

* * *

**_I met her in a Kingstown bar_**

**_We fell in love I knew it had to end_**

**_We took what we had and we ripped it apart_**

**_Now here I am down in Kingstown again_**

**_Everybody's got a hungry heart_**

**_Everybody's got a hungry heart_**

**_Lay down your money and you play your part_**

**_Don't make no difference what nobody says_**

**_Ain't nobody like to be alone_**

_\- Hungry Heart by Bruce Springsteen_

* * *

He stared at me for what felt like hours but in reality, was only a few seconds. For a moment his icy blue eyes, which reminded me of the waves of the ocean – so clear yet so blue with an impacting emotion which left me weak to my knees as it stared into my brown eyes. For a brief moment, I see confusion, concern, and emotion I can't quite decipher flash before his eyes until finally he shifts his gaze and moves back a few steps.

He lifts his head right back up, smirks while doing this, and lingers his eyes on mine for just one more minute but then he gathers his wits and finally he speaks, "I'm _Damon_ – Damon Salvatore. I'm new," and his tone is one of utter confidence, dripping with cockiness.

I blink – still lost for words, a pile of goo in front of his appraising eyes as I take in his appearance. He's tall and defined, in a way where you could tell he's powerful – but not really muscular – although there was something about him that emitted fear in anybody who glanced his way. His hair is extremely dark – a staggering contrast to his eyes which are pools of blue but appeared quite dark as he dazzled me with his lips, that I couldn't help but feel drawn to, which formed a smirk.

Clearing my throat, I stand upright. "I'm Bella... Bella Swan. And me too."

He tilts his to the side in an adorable manner and smiles slightly, this time it's less intimidating. "Me too?"

"New," I clarify. "I'm new.. As well," I say dumbly, kicking myself internally for not being specific enough. "Uhm, I have to get to class, though.." but I don't want to. Although every nerve in my body tells me I should.

He nods as if that is obvious. "Indeed, me too. Ladies first?" he gestures before stepping back for me to get by. I smile at his gentlemanly behavior.

"Thank you. You've got Algebra as well?"

"Ah, yes.." he confirms, double checking his schedule although he seemed pretty certain before doing so. "Lead the way?"

As we enter Algebra, he immediately follows me to my seat and takes his place to next to mine as if he's been sitting here all year and I'm unsure whether or not I should tell him that Mike Newton sits there. However, I'm not really disappointed. I mean it would be a great relief knowing I wouldn't have to listen to the endless experiences Mike has with an Xbox. I decide not to say anything.

Of course, Mike notices as he enters the classroom with Jessica by his side and he doesn't look happy about the fact that someone else is in his _throne_. Being the _brave _champion he is, he decides to confront Damon.

"T-this is my seat," Mike says, although his eyes aren't as intimidating as his tone, and Damon doesn't budge, possibly seeing right through his display of bravery.

Instead, Damon lowers his gaze and he becomes serious all of a sudden, his ice blue eyes darken as he glares into Mike's eyes.

"_No, it's my seat now. You'll sit with that lovely lady in the back. _Angela was it? _From now on, I sit __here_. Am I right?" Damon states firmly, and his tone is intimidating, scary even, not breaking the stare off they're having.

_"I'm going to sit with the lovely lady in the back. This is your seat now," _Mike repeats slowly, as if he's hypnotized or something and he looks dumbfounded as a result of it – and so am I, to be honest.

**_What just happened?_**

Damon smirks, seemingly satisfied with Mike's reply. "There now. Get to your seat," he says and Mike, not surprisingly, listens but I notice how confused he looks as he scurries off.

"Kids," he says and chuckles as if what Mike asked of him is absurd.

I just nod, although I can't quite understand how _what_ happened _just_ happened.

"Well, that was _odd.."_ I say but he just laughs it off, playing it cool.

"Odd doesn't even begin to describe it," he jokes, I think, before turning to face the front of the classroom. "The teacher will be here now."

And true to his word, Mr. Varner, sporting a stained white shirt with bread crumbs on his upper lip as if he'd just ate now, enters the classroom in a hurry, on cue and settles at his desk.

"Alright, class, open up your books. You know how this works. Chop chop!" Mr. Varner commands and we all open up our books to the last page we'd worked on.

"Mhm," Damon murmurs, unimpressed. Furrowing his thick brows, he scribbles into his blank notebook. "How easy."

In less than five minutes he has solved all the problem sums and to say I'm in awe is an understatement.

"Okay, wow, genius much?" I blurt out and instantaneously my cheeks pink, possibly turning fifty shades of red.

Damon smirks, his eyes darkening as he stares at me. "How lovely, you're blushing."

"Uhm.." my face feels extremely warm and I am at a loss for words.

"It's becoming of you," he says flirtatiously, winks my way and then turns back to his notebook, leaving me weak to my core as I bury my face between my hair. Although, between the crevices, I notice him glance my way and he smiles so sweetly, it's quite difficult not to smile back.

My eyes crinkle and my mouth widens into a smile, and I notice his eyes, just how they're sparkling and I can only imagine mine are too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _My chapters are quite short aren't they? I'm trying to drag this story out as much as possible. Also, I'm a sucker for dramatic endings, and cliffhangers. Aren't you?_

_Leave me some love in that review section! :D_

**Also, **_don't forget, if you'd like to check out Let Me Sign's official playlist on Spotify – you can find the link in my profile or you can check me out at Tee or search Let Me Sign on Spotify. I update a new song every time I post a chapter ;)_

_You can find Let Me Sign on WordPress as well at www. Let me sign. Home. Blog_

_Remove spaces_

_kisses, Misstee_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hers**

* * *

**_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_**

**_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_**

**_Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine._**

**_Her fight and fury is fiery_**

**_Oh but she loves_**

**_Like sleep to the freezing_**

**_Sweet and right and merciful_**

**_I'm all but washed_**

**_In the tide of her breathing._**

**_And it's worth it, it's divine_**

**_I have this some of the time._**

**_The way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine_**

**_Open hand or closed fist would be fine_**

**_The blood is rare and sweet as cherry_**

_\- Cherry Wine by Hozier_

* * *

"Bella," he calls, rushing after me as I storm off into the wet, cold parking lot, and I'm all _but_ up for his little chat.

"What do you want, Edward Cullen?" I ask harshly.

Despite our moment that we shared that day in Biology, Edward has gone back to ignoring me and _now_ suddenly he notices me speaking with Damon – whom he doesn't even know by the way – he decides to speak with me, but only to warn me that Damon is not whom he says he is.

_**Who does he think **he **is?**_

"Bella, I'm just looking out for you. Damon Salvatore is nothing but trouble," he says and his eyes are pleading with me to understand.

I sigh, softening my tone. "And how would you know? Not too long ago you were spouting nonsense about how _you're _trouble."

He shrugs, looking away and I feel guilty. "I am trouble, Bella. I wouldn't be warning you unless it's true. Just.. stay away from him. I'll stay away from you. It's for your _own_ benefit, " he pleads, lingering for a moment as if he is about to say more but he doesn't.

And with that he turns around and leaves me, standing in the middle of Forks High's parking lot, lost and utterly confused.

The ride home is one I can't quite remember. I'm lost in my thoughts.

_He's not who says he is,_ _Bella._

I hardly notice the hundreds of trees passing me by or the pouring rain splattering on my windshield.

_He's not good for you. _

I don't hear the whooshing of the window wipers...

_He's wrong for you. He shouldn't even be here._

Or the harsh sound of the truck tires as it scrapes on the road –

_You should be careful, Bella._

– nor do I hear the sound of cars honking in the background or notice the car in front of me, speeding toward me before it crashes into my truck, dismantling the side, and knocking me lights out as my head smashes into the steering wheel.

**_He's a monster._**

The rest is a blurry set of events. Bright lights are all I see before I succumb to nothingness.

"This is all your fault. You should have seen this coming, Alice!" I hear a voice.. **_Edward's voice..._** He's angry and yelling at someone. **_Alice..._**

"Edward, how would I have known? Ever since Damon Salvatore entered Forks, my visions are messed up! I'm sorry," she cries and I stir in my place, my head throbbing as I struggle to open my eyes.

"Where am I?" I barely get out.

My vision is blurred at first but after the doctor shines a bright light into my eyes, I am able to focus more clearly and take in my surroundings. Anxiety knocks me full force and I feel nauseous as my head spins.

The first thing I notice is the pale blue walls and white sheets. _I gather from the object in my arm and beeping machine beside me that I'm in a hospital._

I hear someone chuckle from the doorway and I turn voluntarily.

"Damon," I realize and he smiles slightly as he enters the hospital room, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes. His beautiful eyes are now filled with worry and... _pain?_

"You look better," he says, despondently, and I shrug nonchalantly.

"I'll be fine. Did I speak out loud?"

He nods, glaring at the Cullens as they stare him down. He rolls his eyes, "I'm Damon Salvatore, but I gather by the looks I'm getting – you all already know who I am," he says cockily and I stifled a giggle although the Cullens don't look amused.

He smirks at me. "Forks people, so uptight..."

"We know who you are. We've heard many _good_ things about you," Edward says but judging by the tone of his voice, it doesn't seem like _good_ things are all he has heard.

Damon cocks his eyebrow, "Good things?" he mocks. "Mhm. That's odd. I consider myself to be quite a dazzling asshole," he teases, plopping down beside me, in the hospital chair.

I struggle to sit up but the doctor touches my arm, indicating I should settle back down. I can't help but notice how _cold_ his hands are.

He smiles apologetically. "Doctor hands, sorry. You're still woozy from the medication. You were in an accident. Tyler Crowley, a young man from your school smashed into your truck. You have a slight concussion, Ms. Swan. Luckily, Mr Salvatore brought you to the hospital just in time. Quite the hero I'd say," the doctor says and I can't help but get the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

_Dr. Cullen! The weird man at the Cullen household! _

I hadn't paid attention to his facial features until this moment. He's shockingly handsome, even more so than Hollywood actors, with straight blonde hair falling past his face. He could pass for just above thirty, although with how handsome he is, one wouldn't be able to tell if it weren't for the circles under his eyes which revealed his age.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," he says, confirming my theory and he smiles warmly. There's no doubt he is a father – his soft nature shining through rather than the intimidating one I'd met at the Cullen household.

"Thank you," I say awkwardly and Edward shakes his father's hand before following him to the door along with Alice.

"Mr. Salvatore, we should give Ms. Swan some space," Dr. Cullen says but I sit up quickly, immediately regretting it as my head spins. Damon frowns, startled by my sudden movement. He's on edge. _Why? _

"Uh... _No_! That's okay. I'd like to have a word with him if that's okay.." I murmur and Dr. Cullen nods promptly.

"Bella," Edward objects but I glare at him.

His eyes plead with me but I shake my head insistently. His eyes darken and he looks almost disappointed. He growls at Damon before storming out of the room and although Alice seems worried, she doesn't say a word as she rushes after her brother.

"I take it they aren't really a fan of you?" I retort and Damon smirks, but again it doesn't reach his eyes.

"I take it you know the answer to that, smart lady. Quite the humorous one for someone in a hospital bed," he says disapprovingly.

A moment passes by and there's a silence in the room, but I decided to be the first to speak considering he wouldn't.

"You saved me?" it's not really a question though. Dr. Cullen said it. _He_ saved me. **_Where was Edward when that happened?_** Perhaps Damon isn't as evil as they've claimed.

He just nods, but he doesn't look me in the eyes.

"What is wrong?" I ask, worry straining my voice.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's so difficult for me to be here," he mumbles and I frown with concern evident on my face.

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I could tell you, Bella. I wish I could make everything better but I **_can't_**. I thought there was still hope but there isn't. Something which I never thought was possible, actually happened and now... Now I don't know **_how_** to get what I've lost back."

His eyes are heavy with heartache.

"You've lost someone you love, haven't you?" I whisper.

He smiles sadly. "Unfortunately, I have."

"Is she..." _gone? _

I can't utter the words.

He shakes his head, his icy blue eyes lingering on mine as he speaks, "She's closer than you know."

He doesn't say another word. He just leaves.

And once again, I'm alone, just as I began.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the love and support! This story is growing, slowly but surely.. I love the questions and ideas coming from you all :D**

* * *

**Answering a few questions:**

**\- Is Bella a reincarnation of Elena?**

_No, love._

**- What's the deal with the pendant? Does it relate to Elena?**

_No_.

**\- Where are Elena and the others?**

_In Mystic Falls. Right now, their characters aren't really important to the plot at this time. However, I might introduce them at a later stage. I don't want to have too much going on in one chapter._

**\- Will she get her memory back?**

_We're praying she does lol_

_Yes, she **should** get her memory back. **Will** she? You will have to wait and see._

**\- Will she end up with Edward or Damon?**

_Mhm.. Who do you all want her to end up with?_ _Honestly, we'll see where she ends up. These characters are shaping their own lives, I'm just the narrator ;) lol_

**As, for Edward's character. I feel as though Edward Cullen has always seen himself as superior to the wolves, with reason, and therefore he has never truly felt threatened by Jacob's love for Bella. However, what if Damon becomes that threat he has never had? It explains his behavior towards Damon. He must know what Damon is, but Bella doesn't.**

**Perhaps, Damon _can_ offer Bella so much more than Edward. We'll find out in the future.**

**Stay tuned for more!**

_Also, don't forget, _**_you can check out Let Me Sign's official playlist on Spotify at Tee or check out the link in my profile!_**

Andddd... **_Check out Let Me Sign on WordPress at www. letmesign. home. blog. _**

Remove the spaces!

**_I update every week, mostly once a week, but sometimes I can't help myself lol_**

**_kisses, Mistee_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My ****Love**

* * *

_**Cold sheets, oh, where's my love?**_

_**I am searching high, I'm searching low in the night**_

_**Ooh, does she know that we bleed the same?**_

_**Ooh, don't wanna cry but I break that way**_

_**Did she run away**_

_**Did she run away, I don't know**_

_**If she ran away**_

_**If she ran away, come back home**_

_**Just come home**_

_**I got a fear, oh, in my blood**_

_**She was carried up into the clouds, high above...**_

_\- Where's My Love by SYML_

* * *

It's cold outside on this lonely night. The wind is howling, and the tree leaves shiver angrily. Rain spatters unto the rather large window in front of me – but the sound doesn't frighten me, although it should – my room is dark, the only light shining into my room is the natural light of the moon far ahead. The moon is beautiful tonight, glimmering in all it's glory – its beauty mocking me as it remains unharmed by the cold winter's night, unaware of how troubled I am feeling. Selfishly beautiful.

I'm lying on my side, facing the window as tiny droplets roll down the window, and I follow the movements with my eyes – half aware half unaware as thoughts plague my mind.

_She's closer than you know_.

**Who is?**

Damon left my mind in chaos after he walked out. I kept feeling as though he was referring to _me_... But that would be impossible. I barely know Damon.

I sigh, sitting up as a way to calm my mind. Involuntarily, my hand moves to my neck, feeling for the pendant that brought me solace – relieved, I realize it's still there. I unclasp the necklace and hold it in the palm of my hand as I trace the intricate detail on the pendant.

_Why does this pendant bring me such calmness?_

Renee must have given it to me at a rather young age seeing as though I cannot remember ever receiving it. Although, I don't recall her ever giving me a necklace or anything of such sentimental value.

The pendant felt heavy in my hand, round and odd – the silver sparkling in the moonlight. Embedded in the middle, details a tiny swan and I trace it, wondering why I cannot remember where I'd received such an enchanting pendant. It symbolized grace and beauty – the meaning of Swan – but why a swan? Mom would never give me a gift which reminded her of Charlie. Perhaps, he gave it to me before I left.

That wouldn't make sense because Charlie is definitely _not_ a sentimental guy.

Besides, the pendant seemed ancient – old in its form – beautiful yes, but for some reason it seemed as though I was not the first to have worn it. I return the necklace back on its rightful place and allow myself to wonder some more.

_Charlie._

I wonder where he is. Or if he even knows where _I _am. The last I'd seen him was when he left with Jacob to the quiletes this morning. I hadn't seen him since then. He did say that he had business to attend to and that I shouldn't worry but how could I not? When is it ever a normal thing for your dad to disappear everyday without reason – I mean we're speaking about Charlie for goodness sake.

I'm startled by a tap on my window, but I realize it may just be the rain, and I lie back down on the hard hospital bed.

**_Tap!_**

I sigh, rolling over on my back.

**_Tap!_**

It's insistent this time and a part of me says not to look, but I do anyway. I make my over to the window, and open it slowly so that I do not alarm the nurses – only to find a bird – although larger than your average bird. It appears as a crow but not exactly, its black wings are massive as it stretches out and they're wet from the rain.

I gasp as it shifts on its spot, water droplets splatter on my skin and shivering from the cold I decide to chase it away. "**_Shew! _**Go away, bird!" I whisper, flailing my hands around.

The bird tilts his head to the side, unaffected.

I cross my arms over my chest, softening my tone a bit. "Well, what do you want?" and I realize how dumb I am for speaking to a **_bird_ !**

I sigh, and make my way back over to the bed. Although, the bird doesn't budge. Instead, it leaps on top the window pane and blinks at me, as if it's waiting for something. I roll my eyes, and as if that's what it wanted, I close the window.

I swear, the bird smirks at me but I'm possibly losing my mind or the medication is getting to me. Either way, it settles on the window pane and for some reason, I feel much calmer as I lie on the bed.

Sleep finds me soon after, and I succumb to it, my mind finally at rest – for now.

I'm awoken by a young nurse as she enters the room, she's carrying a tray of what appears as food and a glass of water, probably for the medication she's about to _offer_ me.

I sit up slowly, my head still aching. "Good morning, Sweetie. I've got your food ready for you. Rise and shine," she says sweetly. She seems very kind, her wrinkled chocolate coloured eyes smiling as she hands me the tray of food. There are circles under her eyes which show the sleepless nights she must have had, and the gray hair at her roots show that she isn't that old – the rest of her hair still healthy, a deep, chocolate-brown tied in a braid which indicates she's not as old as she appears – possibly grey due to the stress she's had. She seems in her mid-forties.

I return her smile and thank her. Although, I'm not really hungry but I figure it would be rude not to eat the meal she's brought me, and I assume I don't really have a choice considering I'd have to take medication.

The oatmeal is bland, lacking any salt or sugar, but I swallow it down, with help from the water of course. The custard and jelly go down faster than the oatmeal and I'm grateful for that.

"I'm nurse Linda," she says suddenly.

I look up from the tray on my lap.

"You're very beautiful," Nurse Linda compliments, grinning and I blush at her kind words.

"Thank you, you're too kind," I say awkwardly.

"I've got a little grandson whom attends your school," Nurse Linda says. "He's the charmer that boy," she muses.

I laugh. "What's his name? Perhaps I know him."

"Mike Newton," she says. "He has his eye on a young woman by the name of Isabella. The Chief's daughter."

I gulp.

On cue, Charlie walks into the hospital room, panic clear in his eyes as he surveys the situation.

"Bella! I was so worried! I'd been with the quiletes since yesterday – I only found out this morning. Their reception sucks!" _Did Charlie just say 'sucks'_"Are you okay?" he rushes, touching my head and searching me for any broken limbs. Although, I'm more confused about when Charlie Swan began to use the term 'sucks'.

I groan, embarrassed. "I'm fine, Dad. I promise. Nurse Linda has taken great care of me."

Nurse Linda smiles broadly. "You're the beautiful girl my little grandson is crushing on!"

I blush meanwhile Charlie clears his throat, and she excuses herself hurriedly, realizing she's interrupting.

"That Newton kid. He's sweet," Charlie says once she's gone, probably to break the ice.

I raise an eyebrow. "Really, Dad?"

He shrugs, shifting on the spot. "You going to be okay, kiddo?"

I nod. "I will. It's nothing, just a little accident."

Dr. Cullen enters the room that moment, and the two exchange brief nods and an awkward handshake. I wonder if Charlie notices how cold Dr. Cullen's hands are but he doesn't seem to.

"Bella is quite the fighter. She has a slight concussion, but she'll be fine. We've kept her overnight to monitor her but it seems she'll be perfectly fine after some bed rest and painkillers."

Charlie looks relieved. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen. Who and how-"

"-Tyler Crowley. He says he didn't see her coming on..." Dr. Cullen answers knowingly.

"I'll make him pay," Charlie grunts. "That boy has another thing coming, knocking into my little girl. I'll have a chat with him later today..." he grumbles, more to himself.

I frown, a little annoyed. "Dad, that's not necessary. It was an accident."

"I could have lost you, Bella," he stresses, the lines on his forehead prominent, revealing his worry, and I realize how he must be feeling only finding out everything this morning. "Your mother is going to be so pissed when she finds out."

"Renée," I realize.

"It's okay," Charlie assures me. "I'll call her. You relax. Is it okay if she comes home today?" he says, directing his attention to Dr. Cullen.

"Well, I don't see why not. She seems better. The medication will leave you feeling a bit woozy though, even a little delusional. You should rest when you get home. I suggest two days of bed rest." _Delusional? That explains last night. _

I sit up slightly to object. "Two days? No. I'm fine, I can go to school."

Charlie sighs. "Bella.."

"No, if she feels she can go back she should. I'm sure she'll be fine, Chief Swan."

Charlie relaxes. "Okay," he mutters. "I'll be outside. Take your time."

Dr. Cullen gets Nurse Linda to help me get done but I politely assure them that I can do it myself so instead she shows me to the bathroom. I observe myself in the mirror – eyes a deep brown, skin pale and sickly looking with a huge ugly and purple bruise on my forehead extending towards my hairline. I touch my hand to it and flinch in pain. _Well, that hurts. _

I comb my hair with the hairbrush the nurse gave me, making a note to hop into the shower as soon I get home.

**_Home._**

It's the first time I've referred to Charlie's place as **_home_.**

I suppose it is home now. I felt comfortable here, as though I fit in for the first time. Sure there's been a few bumps along the way – no pun intended – _sorry too soon._.. but I really feel as though coming here wasn't such a bad idea. Yes, perhaps Edward _is _upset with me but isn't he always brooding and a pompous ass?

_Damon_.

Damon on the other hand – is an enigma that I can't quiet solve. There's something there, I feel it and I know it's cheesy but I can't help but feel _drawn_ to him.

**_Is it just me though?_**

Perhaps that's a question I should be asking the man himself. I wouldn't find answers anywhere else – and I had a feeling Edward Cullen knew something about Damon.

If so, does Alice know something as well? I would ask her.

Again, I'm left by myself, lost in my thoughts. _Look where that got me last time, _I muse.

_She's closer than you know. _

His words echo in my mind.

I stare at myself in the mirror, and my eyes are drawn to the pendant resting on my chest. My hand finds it, and I will myself to _think_.

**_Think damn it!_**

Pain rushes through my veins and a deep throb aches in my head. Immediately my hands move to hold it as I fall to the ground, my ears deafened by a loud buzzing sound.

"Isabella!" Dr Cullen yells but I can barely make out what he is saying, nor can I see him, I just know it's coming from somewhere in the distance, but my vision is too blurred to see where exactly.

**_"Isabella," someone calls from behind me and my eyes light up with joy as I stand up from my seat at my dressing table._**

**_"You made it!" I exclaim, rushing over to him and he pulls me into his warm embrace._**

**_"Well, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world," he says, and he smirks, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Turn around.."_**

**_"There's a gift? You know how I feel about gifts!" I scold, but he isn't having it._**

**_"Tut Tut, just turn around," he commands and I relax, giving in. I hear a click behind me and something cold and heavy touches my collarbone as he fastens the clasp behind my neck._**

**_My hand finds it as it rests gently on my chest and it's beautiful – ancient but beautiful nevertheless._**

**_"What is this?" I ask, amazed as I take in every detail of it._**

**_"It's yours now, Bella."_**

"**_A Swan," I realize, tracing the silver Swan intricate detail on the pendant._**

**_"Indeed. It symbolizes grace and beauty – everything I see when I stare at you," he whispers and instantaneously my cheeks pink._**

**_"It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you," I say, staring into his ocean blue eyes which sparkle, evidently leaving me weak to my knees._**

**_His palm rests on my cheek, and his ocean blue eyes darken. "I wish things could be differently, Bella. Soon though. Soon you'll be mine..." he promises, before he fades into nothingness._**

"Bella!" someone yells and I gasp in shock, jolting up into a sitting position as the throbbing pain calms to a dull ache and then numbs to nothing, the buzzing quiets and my vision clears. My eyes search the room and I realize I'm still in the bathroom as three pairs of alarmed eyes stare at me with both panic and concern.

"Bella?" Charlie murmurs with concern.

I stand up slowly with the help of Nurse Linda and Dr. Cullen.

"What just happened?" I croak.

"I've never seen anything like it. You were screaming, Isabella.. With your head buried between your hands – you looked as though you were having a seizure but... Not quite," Dr. Cullen says.

I turn to Charlie. "Dad?"

"It's true. Carlisle," Charlie says, suddenly serious as he directs his attention to Dr Cullen. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"I'm fine.." I respond quickly. "Dad, it's fine. I'm _fine. _I just had an extremely bad pain in my head. It's probably just the after effects of the concussion."

However, Charlie doesn't look convinced, still waiting on Dr. Cullen for an answer. Dr. Cullen stares at me for a brief moment before turning to Charlie.

"I think we can compromise. Perhaps tomorrow, if it persists, you can bring Isabella in again and then we'll run a few more tests," Dr Cullen suggests and I thank him internally. He nods briefly before turning to Charlie.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asks.

"I'm positive. Let's not worry too much. I'll see you tomorrow if anything comes up, Isabella. I hope that isn't the case though."

Charlie agrees and we leave the bathroom. The ride home is quiet, but I can't help but wonder what really happened in that bathroom. Aside from what they'd seen – I'd blacked out hadn't I? I was in the bathroom. The pendant.

_Think._

And then..

I gasp, my hand finding the pendant resting on my chest in realization.

_How?! _

_When? _

**_His palm rests on my cheek, and his ocean blue eyes darken. "I wish things could be differently, Bella. Soon though. Soon you'll be mine..." he promises_**.

_Ocean blue eyes._

_**Damon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thanks to those who have showed me love and support on this story! I appreciate it :D_**

**_I've posted a character introduction on WordPress. Com and will soon be posting this story on there as well. I post pictures of characters and things related to the characters on there as well :)_**

**_LINK www. let me sign. home. _****_blog_**

**_Remove_****_ the spaces._**

**_Also, if you'd like to download the songs I list below you can find Let Me Sign's on Spotify at Tee or link is in my profile!_**

**_I made a Trailer for Let Me Sign on YouTube I'll send the link in the next chapter :D_**

**_Thanks for clicking on Let Me Sign_**

**_enjoy_**

**_Kisses,_**

**_mistee_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Half**

* * *

**_And when I leave this planet_**

**_You know I'd stay but I just can't stand it and_**

**_I can feel the warning signs running around my mind_**

**_And if I could leave this spirit_**

**_I'll find me a hole and I will live in it and_**

**_I can feel the warning signs running around my mind_**

**_Here I go, I'm still scratching around in the same old hole_**

**_My body feels young but my mind is very old_**

**_Half the world away, half the world away_**

**_Half the world away_**

**_I've been lost, I've been found but I don't feel down_**

**_No, I don't feel down_**

_\- Half the world away by Aurora_

* * *

Ever felt as though the weather has a major impact on your mood? What is it about the rain that has one feeling nostalgic or reminiscent over one's past... If not the past, perhaps things that burdens one and keeps one up at night? As I sat on the chair by my window on this late evening, I contemplated how what I'd seen could be practical.

**_Damon_**.

The vision had been so vivid as though I'd physically been there. I swear I could feel his comforting arms embracing me, the warmth which radiated from him and the flutter of his heartbeat against my chest.

I couldn't comprehend how any of this could be tangible considering I'd never seen Damon before until now and I hardly know him, but I can't quite shake the feeling that I had known him once before, everything about him seemed too familiar. His eyes which resembled the ocean, and sometimes sapphire – had sent flutters down my spine as he caressed my cheek, and promised that I'd be his.

**_What exactly had he meant? _**

In my vision, as I combed my hair in the mirror at my place by the dressing table, I recall how youthful I'd looked – more innocent and babyish. I must have been fifteen or sixteen. Nonetheless, that would have made Damon the same age, since we're in the same grade, so why would he tell me _soon you'd be mine.. _

_As if being with him would be deemed improper at the time..._

Now, understand that I am not the overly sentimental type. I don't believe in love at first sight or that everyone has a soul mate – or that we're destined to be with someone due to fate as we know it. I can't say I trust in any of it. Love is something that takes time. Charlie always told me that you _like_ someone for their perfections but you _love _them _despite_ all their flaws. Renée on the other hand is a sap for love and it's evident based on her many husbands. She believes in the _undying love _bs. Trust, just as love, takes time – it's not something given freely – it's earned.

These thoughts invade my mind as I sway on my worn out chair, a place I'd always turned to for comfort as a little girl, as I sat with a mug of hot chocolate in my hands. Whilst it warmed my palms, and the scent of chocolate briefly calmed me, I still felt myself shudder as I gazed out of the window. With unresolved questions, I decided to go to bed.

Yes, the weather indeed does influence my mood, so in that case does that mean my mood would always feel as despondent as it did right now due to how morbid Forks is?

However, coincidentally, the sun decides to grace me with its presence the next morning. Charlie hovers around me all morning – helping me out of bed, assists me down the stairs, cooks up breakfast – and it is very thoughtful indeed, but part of the reason why I prefer to live with my dad is because he _usually_ does not hover.

**_Can I blame him though?_**

I suppose not. I'd be restless too if the roles were reversed. Therefore, I indulged him.

Nevertheless, when he suggested he'd drive me to school, I felt a little disgruntled. I mean, showing up in a police cruiser is certainly the way to attract unwanted attention to yourself. And since I was already the talk of the town being the new girl slash the Chief of Police's daughter slash the girl who just got into a major accident, this just added fuel to the fire. I had no other choice though.

"That kid did quite a number on your truck, Bella. I'll find out if Jake can fix it up for you. See what he can do," Charlie remarks gruffly, his brown eyes shifting from the road to mine and back to the road again. I wouldn't say I looked like my dad really but I also didn't look like my mother – my only resemblance to her would be my chocolate brown hair but mom has hazel brown eyes whereas dad has dark brown ones – similar to mine.

I feel a little optimistic at the thought of my truck being fixed up. "That would be great. Thanks, Dad."

He nods, opens his mouth but hesitates before speaking.

"You gotta promise me you're going to be more careful though, kiddo. I can't be dying of a heart attack so young," he comments, half serious half jokingly and I snicker but roll my eyes at his dark humor.

"True, God forbid. Charlie Swan – at this young age. I wouldn't worry about that though, Dad, you're still young," I reply, jokingly.

He chuckles. "Your old man is really getting old, Bells."

We arrive at Forks High, and fortunately I'm early, so not many people are at school to scrutinize me as I exit the cruiser. My nerves ease a bit, but I still felt the judgment radiating off the little that are present in the parking lot. I ignore them and greet an oblivious Charlie. After wishing him a good day at work and making him pledge to be safe to which he just grunts at awkwardly in agreement before driving away. Like I said, not a person for sentiments.

Alice and Edward are absent at school along with the Cullens who are all missing in action and even Mike Newton isn't at school. Of course, Jessica cannot resist spilling the Cullen beans on where they are at this moment – apparently they're visiting family in Alaska. It appeared everyone believed that lie. I didn't buy it though.

The day drags and so does gym practice. Lauren Mallory, the red-headed mean girl in our gym practice, had decided it would be a good idea to hand me the ball – despite the fact that I practically have two left feet – as Jacob always said, suffered an accident and sported a cast on my wrist, she figured that didn't matter. Things didn't end too well, and I found myself in the Nurse's office with a scraped knee and bruised elbow. It appears danger follows me no matter where I am.

I got the feeling Lauren was hoping for that though, based on the giggles she shared with her posse.

I wonder where Damon is. We haven't spoken since the hospital incident. Since the vision I'd had.

I convinced myself last night that it was just the medication which left me feeling delusional, but deep down I felt as though what I'd seen had really occurred at some point in time. As though it was real.

_It felt real. _

I decided I'd speak with Damon myself but I didn't really see how that would be possible considering I don't know a thing about Damon Salvatore – where he is or where he lives.

Just like the Cullens, he too decided not to attend school today. **_Was everyone avoiding me? _**

"Bella," Charlie voices and I sigh, a little annoyed that they called him as I make my way over to him.

"What happened?" he inquires, observing my bruised elbow and plastered knee.

"I got into a dodge ball accident.. No biggie!" I reveal, mockingly dramatic, but he doesn't look amused. "Dad, I'm fine," I insist.

"Let's go see Dr. Cullen, it must be the concussion," he decides, hurrying out of the school.

"Dr. Cullen is out-of-town," I say quickly, following after him. "The Cullens are in Alaska for the week. I don't know, it's this thing they do," I mention, more to myself, hoping Charlie would let it go.

His eyes survey mine before he relaxes. "Fine, but you're going home though and getting bed rest," Charlie announces. "And there's no room for negotiating, so get in."

I groan, but hop into the cruiser. "You're impossible."

"I'm a father," he corrects, starting the engine.

"Did you call your mother?" Charlie checks, rolling down his window and I shiver. It's still cold outside despite the sun shining.

I direct my gaze to the front. "I don't think that's a good idea. Renée is paranoid. She'll force me to return to Phoenix."

Charlie mulls over my words and I can see the wheels turning in his head. "Mhm. Perhaps that's not a bad idea considering all the danger you have gotten into ever since you've moved to Forks," he suggests and I immediately regret my words.

"What, no.. I get into trouble no matter where I am!" I object.

Charlie doesn't look convinced as he pulls out of the school.

"It's true. I'm a danger magnet," I admit bitterly and he sniggered, officially ending the topic.

"We're just going to make a quick stop at La Push to see how your truck is coming along. I dropped it off at Jake's earlier. He really wants to see you, Bells. You should speak with him.."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Jacob and I aren't that close anymore, Dad. We're not kids anymore."

With that I place my ear plugs in, the lull of Debussy soothing me as I zone on the many trees passing us by. I hadn't been to La Push in forever, the scenery is a bit different here. The trees are fewer and there's more land for farming. The beach is beautiful and I remind myself to visit it sometime. Other than that, it's just a gloomy day in Forks, the sun doing little to brighten it up.

Jacob hurries out of the house as we pull up, and a group of guys follow after him – but I can't help but notice that for some reason they're all shirtless, tanned rock-hard abs are all I see but they don't seem fazed. My cheeks pink and I try my best to stare anywhere else.

"Bells!" Jacob advances, dragging me into a hug which I accept rather awkwardly. I hadn't expected him to be so... _friendly_ but it seemed Jacob is still the goofy boy I remember – although much taller and buffer. His long, black hair frames his face like a halo on his head and his brown eyes light up as he observes me. His smile is broad and adorable, his innocence shining through. Jacob is only sixteen, although one wouldn't be able to tell if it weren't for his baby face which he hadn't outgrown till this day.

"Hi," I respond nervously and he chuckles at my reply.

"I see you're still the awkward little Bella I remember," he taunts, ruffling my hair and I shift clumsily on my spot, feeling a little weird as he does that.

_Little Bella..._

What a blow to my almost non-existent self-esteem.

He introduces me to the rest of the group while Charlie wanders off to find Jacob's dad.

"This is Seth – the youngest," and I notice he and Jacob are the only two wearing shirts out of the group. "-Sam Uley, he's the eldest," he seems very serious as he introduces Sam to me and Sam just nods bristly as he straightens his posture in an intimidating stance.. "-this is Quil," Jacob says and grins, patting Quil's back. They ruffle one another's hair playfully. I remember Quil, Jacob's cousin and best friend basically. The two are just as close as they were growing up. "And the rest are Embry, Paul and Jared."

After we're all acquainted, Jacob leads me to the garage where my poor baby stands, wrecked and lonely.

"You're lucky your truck took most of the brunt, Bells. That dude did a number on this one, I'll have to see what I can do. It needs to be fixed up quite a bit. Probably will take a week."

I slump, disappointed. _A week_

"Great. A week driving with Charlie in his cruiser sounds like fun," I declare with mock enthusiasm and he chuckles.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though," he confesses. There's silence followed afterwards and I'm unsure whether to speak or make a break for it.

"It's good to see you, Bells. It's been forever," he professes suddenly, relaxing against the truck behind me and I shift in place, looking anywhere but at his face.

Instead I decide to explore the garage as a distraction.

"We should go out sometime," he says suggestively and I cringe internally.

It was no secret Jacob had a crush on me. I'd known since we were little. Only I'd hoped that it would have disappeared after all this time but it seems it hasn't...

"Eh, I don't know, Jacob. I've got so much homework to catch up on and Charlie is really paranoid after the accident and all.." it's a lame excuse and I can tell he knows I'm lying but he just smiles though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Worth the shot," he mumbles, shrugging it off and I smile apologetically.

I knew it wouldn't be a good idea coming to La Push. Jacob is a romantic at heart so despite my rejection, I knew he'd try again.

I figure I should probably leave so I find Charlie and ask if he's ready. Charlie, being the concerned parent he has become, doesn't mind and bids everyone a goodbye. The ride home is accompanied by silence but it's not an awkward silence. I feel safe here.

Not only in this car, here with Charlie– but in Forks as well. Despite the accident, this felt like my home now and I didn't think I'd be able to say goodbye to it again. Aside from the weather – I could get use to it.

"Dad," I say suddenly.

Charlie perks up, turning to look at me and then at the road.

"I know you think that it's dangerous for me here," I comment. "But, with Mom in Phoenix – I've never really felt at home. It was always hers and Phil's but it always felt incomplete you know? It's not dangerous for me here, dad. I like it here. I have friends, I've got Jake here, I've got an okay school, I've got a home, dad. I've got you here," I declare.

He clears his throat, and he is silent for a moment before he speaks. "If you want to stay, Bells, then it's up to you. I like having you here too. This is your home too, Bells."

I feel settled with his response and beam at him and he returns it but I can tell he's embarrassed. Sentimental doesn't suit him. As he smiles, he reminds me of the Charlie I remember growing up, the Charlie mom fell in love with – the same Charlie which ran away with her so many years ago. Yes, his hair is grey at the roots, and his beard has grown out, but I still see the Charlie I grew up with.

Charlie grabs us snacks when we get home and we head to the living room. I don't really pay much attention to the game but I appreciate that he's taking the time to bond with me, considering how distant we'd become.

Renée is angry on the phone as I tell her about the accident, and just as I'd predicted, she demands I move back with her and Phil, but I refuse. She finally hears me out and after asking me a million times if I'm certain, she tells me she loves me and hangs up.

I should be relieved but I'm not. I should be able to sleep but for some reason I can't. I notice my journal on my dressing table and I decide it's time I write in it again. Perhaps it'll bring me peace of mind. As I page through the journal and read over my earlier entries, I note how much I've grown and how far I've actually come. I pick up the pen, contemplating what to write about but opt for the most obvious option – I write how I feel, and what's on my mind.

_Dear Journal... _I begin.

However, I'm interrupted by a tapping sound on my window, and confused I make my way over to it. The curtains are drawn so what I find behind them startles me.

"_Birdie_.."

I open the window and it hops on its spot.

"What are you doing at my window?" I muse. It tilts its head, and its dark eyes appraisers mine.

I sigh in place. "Why am I waiting for a response?" I question, quite ironically.

It stretches and begins to clean itself while I take a seat on the chair near my window.

"I don't know what to do, Birdie. I'm stuck. I had a vision, birdie. It was of this pendant..." the bird stops its movements and watches me intently as I touch my hand to my the pendant on my neck. I continue. "There was a man... He was beautiful," I reveal and the bird pecks my hand suddenly.

I gasp, pulling my hand back. "Naughty birdie! As I was saying," I mumble. "Before you rudely interrupted me... I'm not sure if this is possible but I know who the man in my vision is... I've _seen_ him. I don't know him but, I feel as though I knew him in a different life. Do you think that's possible?"

The bird cawks loudly and I rush to hush it. "Quiet!" I scold. "You'll wake Charlie." I soften my tone. "Anyway, it's time I go sleep, little birdie. You're welcome to sleep by my window but don't come into the house – Charlie has a shotgun," I warn teasingly and then I roll my eyes at myself, realizing how dumb I must look, joking with a bird. I must be going off my head.

As I lie in my bed, facing the ceiling, I realize that the only way I'd find the answers I'm searching for – is if I go directly to the source. Perhaps, it would be reckless to sought out someone who doesn't necessarily want to be found. There's a reason he came to Forks though – and I'd find out exactly what that reason is. Finally, my mind calms, and I succumb to sleep knowing that tomorrow I'd have a lot to do.

**_Tomorrow I'd find Damon Salvatore._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Shelter**

* * *

_**I find shelter in this way**_

_**Under cover, hide away**_

_**Can you hear when I say**_

_**I have never felt this way**_

_**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**_

_**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**_

_**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**_

_**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**_

_Shelter by Birdy_

* * *

Despite my intent to find Damon Salvatore, I hadn't apprehended how time-consuming it would be. I spent my entire weekend searching for answers, and Sunday I quite nearly gave up. I'd asked around all day, and when that didn't go as planned, I'd attempted to ask Jessica and Angela but they both were clueless – instead Jessica just drooled over how hot she thinks Damon is and then she claimed she's **_totally_** taking him to the prom to which I just hung up. I concluded that I had no other options available to me.

Damon Salvatore is like a ghost in this town. He didn't want to be found and he made sure he wouldn't be.

My last resort was Charlie.

"Dad," I announce and he shifts on the couch, his eyes still scanning the newspaper article in his hands. I almost hate myself for having to ask him but what other choice do I have? _Really? _

"Bells?" he recites, mocking a serious tone. I swore to myself to never ask Charlie for anything unless it was vital but I suppose this _is_ important...

"So, there's this guy," I mention, and as predicted the newspaper article is lowered and he arches an eyebrow in question, his mustache twitching with curiosity.

"And..." he encourages, and I can already see he wants to reach for his shotgun.

"No, not like that," I add, snickering. "It's someone who goes to school with me. Well, we've got Algebra together, and Trig... and English," I trail off but Charlie just arches an eyebrow in question. "Well, and our teacher mentioned we've got a huge test coming up tomorrow..."

"Yes?"

"Well, so my teacher... he asked if I could tell this friend of mine about the test since it's _really _important..."

"So what's the problem?" Charlie grumbles, probably annoyed I disturbed his reading time for something like this. He sips from his beer and crosses his one leg over the other as he waits for my response.

"I don't really know where he stays," I admit. "I was hoping you'd know."

Charlie grunts, seemingly mulling it over before he agrees and sits up straight with mock interest.

"Alright, what's the kid's name?" he asks, exasperated.

My eyes light up, and I thank him a million times, but in reality just once. "Damon Salvatore."

Charlie puffs, resting against the couch as if he has lost interest. "Oh, the new kid. Mhm, that boy hasn't got any parents in this town. It's quite odd he moved here. He has an uncle though. I'm sure you might know his uncle – he stays with Mr Biers – Riley Biers' father."

I'm surprised to say the least. I hadn't pegged Damon as a Biers relative. "He's in my English class," I realize. I grab my coat and make my towards the door. "Thanks, Dad, I appreciate it," I call before leaving the house, completely forgetting that _I've got no way of getting there._

Realisation only dawns upon me when I see the empty space where my truck used to occupy. Feeling a little miffed, I huff and make my way back into the house.

"Dad," I mutter and I can hear the smirk in his tone as he answers – smug; knowing I'd have to drive in the cruiser and _willingly_.

"Yes, Bells?" he stretches, clearly amused.

"Uhm... I don't have the truck so I need you to drop me," I confess, reluctantly.

I hear him snigger like a five-year-old before he stands up from the couch.

"I figured you might," he replies, feigning innocence as I squint my eyes at his obvious excitement. He chuckles and grabs his coat.

"One of these days you're going to like this cruiser," he claims, patting his steering wheel and I roll my eyes as if the idea is absurd.

"I loath this cruiser, Dad. There's no chance of that ever happening," I remark.

"I don't know, Bells. Once you join Forks there's no going spoons," he quotes dorkishly, and I can't help but laugh at his lame attempt at a joke.

"Just drive, Dad," I beg, feigning boredom and he chuckles, pulling out of the driveway and on the road.

The Biers household is a little house in the middle of Forks. For some reason, I can't imagine Damon living in such a small house, not that there is anything wrong with Riley's house but Damon doesn't seem to be a _homey_ kind of guy.

At first sight, I'd say no one is home but when Charlie knocks briskly on the front door, Riley opens instantaneously and he's a bit taken aback, which is understandable considering the Chief of Police is at his front door.

"Can I help you, Sir?" he questions timidly. "I was just on my way out."

"Yes. Is Damon Salvatore home, kid?" Charlie says gruffly, not beating around the bush.

Riley's posture changes, and his eyes narrow. "Why? Is my cousin in trouble?" he asks, more nosy than concerned.

"No, son. We're just here to see if he's doing okay. Bella is in the same class as he is. She wanted to drop off some homework," Charlie indicates.

Riley nods, noticing the books in my hands. "Oh, I'd be more than happy to give them to him. Unfortunately, Damon isn't in town right nowthough. He left this morning," he reveals.

"Do you know where to?" I question, surprised that Damon had left town, but then I wonder whether I should be. _Not really._

"He left town this morning," he repeats and I frown because he just said that.

"Thanks, kid. Greet your dad for me," Charlie says suddenly and I realize it's the end of the conversation.

"Well, that was weird," I deduce when we're in the cruiser.

"Mhm. Weird doesn't even begin to cover it, kiddo. That boy has a lot going on though so I wouldn't be too worried, Bells. I'm sure he's telling you all he knows," Charlie insists but I'm not buying it. I exhale dejectedly, slumping in my seat.

This entire visit was completely useless to me. _Is Damon trying **that** hard to avoid me that he __skips town?_

"Well, that poor kid is going to be getting _zero_ on his Algebra test tomorrow, at least we know _that,_" Charlie comments and I scowl at his obvious attempt to poke fun at this moment.

"What?" he mumbles innocently, stifling his laughter but I just shake my head.

"You're not funny, Dad," I scold, holding back my laughter.

"Kid, I invented the term funny," he declares humorously and honks his horn to emphasize his point, causing Riley to jump in fear as he hops into his car.

Later that night, Alice stops by and I can't lie, I'm completely surprised to see the pixie standing in the middle of the evening on my doorstep.

"Hi, Bells," she greets sweetly. I check behind me for Charlie before exiting the house and shutting the door behind me.

"What's up?" I ask, a little confused at her late visit.

"I hope you're okay after what happened," Alice says with concern clear in her tone. "Edward is quite upset. He feels like he should have been the one to save you," she says sadly and I shrug it off as I sit on the bench outside. The sun is setting beautifully across from us and it calms me slightly.

"Well, what's done is done, Alice. I appreciate the sentiment though. Edward doesn't have to feel bad, I'm sure he would have helped if he could."

Alice nods and looks down at her hands and I can tell something is bothering her. "I'm sorry for not backing you up yesterday, Bella. Edward is so jealous when Damon is around. It's hard to knock sense into him. I've found the best way to get though to him is to allow him to vent about it, and then advise him."

I sigh with exasperation as I stare up at the sky.

"Alice, your brother _despises_ me! And now, you're telling me he is jealous of Damon? I don't believe that," I admit, turning to look at her. "Alice, you're supposed to be my friend. I get that Edward is your brother but when will you quit covering up for him?"

Alice smiles sweetly, despite my tone. "Bella, Edward really likes you. _I'd know_. It's just he isn't use to this! Cut him some slack," she begs. "I know I let you down, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Alice, if Edward Cullen likes me he should be the one convincing me he does Not you!" I argue. "Goodnight, Alice. Thanks for the visit but I've gotta go inside now – you take care," I greet before turning towards the door.

Alice's hand finds my shoulder as an attempt to stop me and I turn around in question.

"Be safe, Bella. I know you trust easily, but it's true what Edward said. Damon **_is_ **bad news. You should stay away from him," Alice presses and I step out of her grasp.

Folding my arms across my chest defensively, I respond. "Damon doesn't seem like _bad_ news, Alice. Whatever lies Edward has fed you isn't true. I may not know him – but from what I know, he doesn't run away from his problems, " _not_ _exactly... "_And he saved my life. So, I owe him," I profess and Alice frowns. Hesitating, she turn towards me again.

"Fair enough. At least, for Edward's sake, try to forgive him..." Alice pleads, and I shrug casually.

"We'll see."

I enter the house feeling a bit put off, but thankfully Charlie doesn't hover. I'm restless throughout the night, and it's not really a surprise considering it's been this way the entire week. Unfortunately, Birdie isn't here to keep me company and I'm partly sad and partly confused about why he hasn't tapped on my window, and why I'd want him to... **_He's a bird for goodness sake!_**

_Perhaps, it's because when he's here I somehow always sleep peacefully._

I exhale loudly, turning over to lie on my back and face the ceiling. The silence is welcoming as I ponder – although it's an odd contrast – it's silent but my thoughts are screaming at me.

_Soon you'll be mine..._

His words haunt me, flickers of images flash before my eyes – _Damon, **chilling** sapphire eyes, and strong arms as they embrace me..._

_Could it be possible? _

Maybe I'm over thinking things – maybe Damon didn't leave town because of me. _Why would he?_ Yes, we'd had a weird encounter at the hospital, and then the vision fiasco, but he has no idea about that so it doesn't explain why he would just suddenly take off and leave town as if I've got an epidemic or something.

These thoughts bother me all night – and although I will myself to sleep, it does not find me until much later where sleep finds me unexpectedly.

Either way, the night takes a massive toll on me. The next morning as I find myself in the bathroom mirror, I notice the dark circles under my eyes which I try to cover up. _Perks of being pale. _

I decide some blush and mascara would help do the trick and luckily Alice had left some makeup over at my place – claiming I'd need it someday. That pixie is like a psychic I swear.

I scowl at my appearance in the mirror – feeling a little self-conscious in the bright red sweater Alice had picked out for me. Renée had sent me gifts from Phoenix which hopefully had _some_ down to earth clothing. I made a note to fetch it at the post office after school.

"Bells, what time should I pick you up from school?" Charlie calls from the kitchen as I stumble downstairs.

"Uhm, 3ish... I have to be at the post office," I remind him and he pauses as I enter the kitchen.

"You look nice," he comments, observing my outfit and makeup with a perplexed look.

I laugh at his expression. "Thanks, Dad."

"What's the special occasion? Is it your birthday, did I forget?" he jokes and I roll my eyes at him. "Is it Damon's birthday?" he checks.

"Dad! Leave Damon out of this," I grumble. "I've had trouble sleeping. The makeup is a must, and these are the new things I got when I went shopping with Alice. Why, is it too much?" I contemplate worriedly, surveying my outfit in the mirror in question.

Charlie chuckles at my display. "Relax. It's nice, Bells. It's good to see you doing normal teenage things for a change."

I gasp as I reach for the cereal in the cupboard above me. "What's that supposed to mean, Dad?!" I ask dejectedly.

He shrugs indifferently. "I don't know, Bells. You've always been such an old soul. You don't get along with many people," he says and I shake my head sarcastically.

"You don't say."

"I'm not judging, Bells. You get that from your old man," Charlie assures me before changing the topic. "Oh, by the way, what do you say we clean out the garage? I've got some old things in there. I haven't cleaned it out since... _Since..._" Charlie pauses, clearing his throat awkwardly and I nod in understanding. _Since Renée left... _

"Sure, Dad. Maybe we can sell some of the things. I mean, some are actually _still_ in good shape," I remind him.

"We can see. I'm sure there are things of Renée that you'd like to have as well. Otherwise, the rest are all junk."

I finish the rest of my cereal and then clean out the bowl.

"You have breakfast, dad?" I check, noticing the distressed look he sports.

"Oh, no, kiddo. I'm not really hungry. I'll eat at work," Charlie says but his gaze is far away and I arch an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Dad, you're always cooking up breakfast before sunrise," I exaggerate. "What's wrong?" I demand.

"Nothing, just some trouble at work. There's been multiple attacks in town. Evidence points that it's animal attacks – maybe mountain lions. I don't know – just seems odd," he reveals, looking away and I can tell it's bothering him.

"What do you say I tag along once, Dad? Just like old times... I may even crack a few cases," I suggest and he perks up a bit.

"That'll be great, Bells. Maybe when things calm down a bit. It'll be nice for a change – work hasn't been the best."

After our conversation, I can't help but feel concerned for Charlie. It's not usual for him to be so _off_. Especially when it concerns his work. He _loves_ being a police officer. As a kid, I occasionally joined Charlie at work. Of course, I'd mostly just hang around in his office but I don't know – I feel like Charlie always hoped that someday I'd follow in his footsteps. I'm way too clumsy for that line of work though. Imagine _me _handling a gun. **_Uhm, yeah no!_**

"We're just going to make a quick stop," Charlie says mysteriously, and I study his stifled smile as we arrive at La Push.

"What are you up to, Dad?" I wonder out loud, squinting my eyes but he just smiles innocently.

"Surprise!" Jacob yells, opening my door for me and I'm still perplexed, but then I notice my baby parked outside of the garage and I turn to Charlie in silent question.

Charlie nods enthusiastically and before I know it I'm hurrying over to my truck.

"Does it ..." I begin, but Jacob speaks before I can finish the question.

I squeal – and with humiliation I soften my tone – before jumping into the truck. The truck growls as I start the engine and Jacob joins me in the passenger seat.

"I fixed up the engine, it drives _somewhat _faster now," he teases and I roll my eyes but smile gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Jacob! This means so much to me," I admit.

He grins proudly, before his eyes find mine. His posture changes and his eyes are serious as they observe mine. "You can call me Jake, Bella. All my friends do," he offers and I smile in agreement. _Friends. _That wouldn't be bad.

"Sure, Jake."

After greeting Charlie and Jake, I head for school, lying that I don't want to be late for school but I'm sure they know the real reason. Despite everyone's obvious dislike for my truck as it pulls up, I can't help but smile as I hop out. _No more driving in the cruiser, my baby's back. _

I notice a silver Volvo pull up and just as quickly as my smile appears, it disappears. Edward's languid form is all I see as he exits the car – confident and cocky as he surveys the crowd before putting on his shades. I glower at him but he doesn't seem bothered as he mouths something to the rest of the Cullens.

They all make their way towards the entrance of the school and everyone, except Rosalie, smiles timidly at me. I notice Edward heading for my direction and my mind screams for me to run but my body won't allow it.

Electricity bounces between us as he nears and I will it to silence.

"Bella," Edward greets, his voice velvety smooth and dripping with confidence. My gaze shifts to his eyes which are hidden behind the shades and I can't help but watch as his bronze hair blows in the wind and falls onto his forehead perfectly. I'm almost upset at the fact that his beautiful eyes are covered.

"Edward," I respond cooly, grabbing my bag out of my truck.

"How have you been?" Edward asks formally and he follows alongside me as I walk towards the entrance of the school.

"I've been good. You know, just a few bumps and bruises," I remark and he flinched at my tone. "How about you? You get into any trouble lately?" I retort.

Edward exhales, halting my movements with a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're upset with the way I behaved at the hospital. I was really worried, Bella," he explains, shifting his shades so that his eyes aren't obscured.

"You mean jealous," I snap and he looks away in humiliation – I assume.

"I suppose so," he confesses.

"Look, Edward..." I pause. _Did he just admit to being jealous? _

His eyes harden abruptly and his walls are back up as he turns to face me again.

I exhale with displeasure. "I don't have time for games, Edward. I've got to get to class."

"Bella!" Edward yells after me as I storm off, but I ignore his efforts. _It's too late to turn around anyway, _I tell myself, _I'm already in the middle of the parking lot, _I insist.

Without warning, a burning sensation creeps into my veins and a crushing pain quakes through me and weakens my knees to my core. My legs give out swiftly and I shut my eyes as I prepare for the ice-cold concrete – but instead I feel my body floating.

Strong arms embrace me just before my head knocks against the ground. "Bella," a voice whispers, but my vision is blurry and I struggle to see where it's coming from. It's nearby – all around me, but so far away.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to take you to the hospital," the voice murmurs.

My limbs grow heavy and my head aches. I feel my body moving but I'm unsure where to. Those same arms surround me and the scent ofthe person briefly calms me – I wonder if it's Edward – I remember how mouth-watering his scent was the first time we met, and how I'd wanted to bury myself in his arms and ask him to never let go. _But why? _

"Bella, you're going to be okay," he promises and I conclude that it is Edward. I feel something cold on my face and I move closer to it willingly.

"She's burning up!" Edward yells at someone and the person cusses.

"Relax, Edward. I'm trying my best!"

"Call Carlisle!" Edward demands at someone, and I hear Alice's voice around me – somewhere in the distance. We're in a car – I'm certain. I feel the slight tremble of the engine and the occasional pause.

"Carlisle says we should bring her in immediately."

The car comes to a sudden halt – although this time it's the last one.

"Bella, we're going to move you now," Edward says, lifting my head and the pain crashes into me forcing me to curl into a ball.

"You're going to be okay," Edward whispers, his voice pained and cracking with emotion.

I feel warm arms around me and I flinch as the person – or people – move me onto something hard. My body convulses and I feel a wave of nausea wash over me.

_Edward!_

"Sorry, you cannot come in here, Sir!" I hear someone say and Edward growls angrily in the distance before I feel something cold on my head.

"Bella," he whispers and I turn my head toward his voice. "You're going to be with Carlisle. I promise he'll take care of you."

And then I'm moving again. I hear someone's yelling in the background and he is screaming constant commands.

A bright light shines in my eyes, my lids are heavy and I flinch at the pain it causes. My body begins to shake and tremble unexpectedly.

"Sorry, Bella."

It's Dr. Cullen. I must be at the hospital.

I feel a prick in my arm and suddenly I feel extremely drowsy. My body feels lame and my eyes droop over. Darkness encompasses me without warning, but I succumb to it willingly.

When my eyes open, the first thing I notice is the bland curtains in front of me and hear the beeping sound of the machine next to me. With distaste, I realize I'm in the hospital – again. My arm pains as I move it and I realize there's an IV attached to it. I relax back onto the pillow as Carlisle enters the room. Charlie is a blur as he hurries into the room.

"Bella! I was so worried," Charlie stresses and I squeeze his hand weakly.

"Dad, I'm fine. What happened?" I croak, directing the question to Dr. Cullen.

"Well, we aren't sure, Bella. You had a seizure.. It appears. He says your kept saying your head was hurting, is this true?" Dr. Cullen queries, his gaze disconcerting.

"I...don't remember, to be honest," I respond, my hand finding my head in confusion as I try to recall the events.

"Well, if it persists, please don't hesitate to tell us. Any symptoms is vital in order for us to find what is wrong with you."

Charlie places his head in his hands as he sits in the chair alongside my bed.

"Will she be okay?" Charlie asks worriedly.

Dr. Cullen places an assuring hand on Charlie's shoulder, but his eyes are filled with uncertainty – Charlie may not detect it, but I can't miss it.

"I'll do my best to help her, I give you my word," Dr. Cullen says sincerely, and Charlie nods his head, patting the hand on his shoulder.

With teary eyes, Charlie turns to face me.

"You're going to be okay, kiddo," Charlie promises. _"You're going to be okay._"

Dr. Cullen's eyes says otherwise though.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hiii! How are we finding their story so far? Because I've got some more tricks up my sleeve! Leave me some love in the comment section :) pleeeeeaaaase

K bye!

Kisses, Misstee

* * *

**Chapter 10: Ungodly Hour**

* * *

**_Don't talk , don't say a thing, don't say a word_**

**_'Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words_**

**_Don't go, don't leave me now_**

**_Cause they say the best way out is through_**

**_And I am short on words knowing what's occurred_**

**_She begins to leave because of me_**

**_Her bag is now much heavier_**

**_I wish that I could carry her_**

**_But this is our ungodly hour_**

**_And I know you're leaving now_**

**_Cause I held on to my way tightly_**

**_But this is our ungodly hour_**

**_Ungodly hour_**

**_Ungodly Hour by The Fray_**

* * *

_Set in Mystic Falls_

**Stefan's POV:**

"Stefan, where is he?! He hasn't answered _any _of my calls, and Bonnie refuses to do a locating spell," Elena stresses and I sigh as I stare at the burning embers of the fire in our fireplace. "We need him here, Stefan! With everything going on with Caroline... Jeremy needs him _and _Alaric, and then there's Klaus –" Elena rambles on, but deep down I know why she's really worried. _She needs him. _

"Elena," I exhale. "Damon is _fine_ – it's Damon. He does this. Things doesn't go his way so he disappears. I'm sure he's fine," I argue but she doesn't seem convinced. Her brown eyes are filled with worry and she's pacing up and down as she sips from her drink.

"I don't know, Stefan. This time I'm **_really_** worried. I mean last time he did it for attention, but this time I feel like he really shut off his humanity like he said he would!"

"Elena," I beg with exasperation, and she gasps in surprise as my form appears in front of her. "Sorry... Look, I understand you're concerned, but what's the worst that could happen? It's **_Damon_**," I reason, pulling her into my arms to calm her nerves.

"_Exactly,_" Elena shoots back, but she accepts my embrace willingly. She shivers uncharacteristically as a cold draft passes by us and I frown.

"Sorry, I must have left the window open –" I say apologetically, turning around to close it, but I frown noticing that it is closed. Panic spikes through me for Elena's sake when I realize the door is wide open, and I move protectively in front of her despite the fact that she can protect herself. "Wait here!" I demand and she listens albeit unwillingly as I approach the front door with quiet determination.

A dark figure appears at the door, and without having to take a second look I already know who it is – his scent is prominent with an undeniable stench of fresh blood.

"_Damon,_" I affirm with realization, and he steps forward with his infamous smirk on his face, his eyes filled with dark humour.

"Hello, brother..."

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Well, is nobody happy to see me?" I retort, stepping into the house with mock enthusiasm. Stefan rolls his eyes but I can tell he's irritated at my antic – his eyes shift between me and then Elena – careful and calculating. _Paranoid, as always. _

I tilt my head. "Well, aren't you going to welcome me home, brother? I mean I'm not expecting the welcoming committee or anything..."

Stefan doesn't say a word as I move toward the living room to pour myself a drink. "Mhm. Fine I'll just welcome myself then!" I say dryly, pouring myself a glass of bourbon.

Before I can sip from it, a blur passes me and the glass is knocked out of my hand. It shatters loudly on the cold floor and Elena stumbles in shock.

I groan as I find myself against the brick wall with Stefan's hand firmly around my neck as he seethes in anger.

"Well, you could have just said you missed me, Stefan," I wheeze humorlessly.

"Elena get out – he's fed on human blood. I don't want it to tempt you! Who was it, Damon? It smells fresh," Stefan spits with disgust evident in his tone. Elena doesn't budge though. _Silly girl. _

"Well," I barely get out. "If you'd let me go I could tell you," I suggest. "Or I could just do this –" before I complete my sentence or Stefan can comprehend it, I shift out of his grasp smoothly and this time I've got him up against the brick wall as I clinch his throat in my hand. "Well, this is awkward," I muse. "I mean I didn't even try... You should stop drinking that bunny blood," I remark.

"Damon, let him go!" Elena yells and I huff, turning to glare at her. Although, she looks quite appetizing standing in her pajamas and glowering at me like a cute kitten as if she's strong enough to take me on.

"Cute Pj's," I tease. "Didn't peg you as the homey type –"

"Damon!" Stefan begs, his voice choked, and I sigh in mock boredom before letting him go. His weak body falls onto the ground and as predicted Elena rushes over to comfort him. I roll my eyes in annoyance at their display of affection.

"I need a drink," I grumble, stepping over Stefan's body.

* * *

_Back in Forks_...

**Bella's POV:**

"Bells, wake up!" Charlie yells, but I refuse. I turn over and press the pillow to my face. "Bells!" he calls. I hear footsteps on the stairs and then pounding on my door.

I exhale in frustration as I stand up and out of my bed. "I'm coming!" I grumble, tripping over my blankets as I move to the bathroom. Lately I've been cranky. The medication Dr. Cullen gave me for the blurred vision and pain has had me feeling moody, that and ever since I returned from the hospital, Charlie has been nonstop on my case. He's been waking me up every morning at five am _sharp_ and forcing me to exercise. He says that **_it's good for my health_** and all that but I digress.

Carlisle has done some tests but all of them came out negative for any possible diseases. Instead, he scheduled me for scanning later in the evening so we'll see how that goes. A part of me is dreading it to be honest, whilst the other part feels as though all this stressing is for nothing. Charlie doesn't seem to think that though – but I haven't had another _episode _as Dr. Cullen calls it – so in my opinion I'd say I'm fine. They're just being paranoid.

"Good," Charlie mutters as I step out of my room, frowning at my possibly terrible appearance. "I'm getting breakfast ready," he says before going back downstairs. And by _breakfast _he means saltless egg on dry brown bread. **_"Gotta love the protein,"_** is what he claims.

"Cool."

I hop into the shower and as predicted the water is cold – again. _Great, not like this morning could get any worse._

"The water is cold again," I complain as I sit at the table. Charlie sighs, sliding a plate of _food_ my way.

"Sorry, kid. I'll go pay the water bill later today. Work has been hectic," Charlie admits, his tone apologetic and ashamed. I immediately feel terrible for my harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. It's cool, Dad. I understand work has been a bit tough," I assure him and he shrugs casually.

"It's okay, kiddo. Eat up, you don't want to be late for your test today, you're lucky they could reschedule it," Charlie says and I stare at him perplexed. "Your Algebra test," he repeats and realization dawns upon me.

Humiliated for being caught in a lie I rush to finish my bland breakfast. "Uhm yeah thanks, Dad. That test – yeah it'll go well."

"There is no test is there?" Charlie says gruffly and I smile sheepishly at him. "Guess not."

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

**Damon's POV:**

"So, does nobody want to know why I'm back?" I say wryly, pouring myself a second glass... _Or a third_. I can't quite keep up.

"For starters you could tell us where you've been," Stefan mutters, sipping from his bag of _bunny blood _to 'strengthen up' as he calls it.

I mull over his question in silence.

_Bella. _

"Mhm. Well, no can do," I respond, changing the topic. "How about you tell me what I've missed?"

"Klaus is back –" Elena begins and I wave my hands in the air in mock surprise.

"_Shocker_," I remark.

"– he is forcing Jeremy to kill more vampires. It seems that he's on a search for humans to turn and deliver to Jeremy."

I frown as I stare into the fireplace. "Mhm. And Jeremy? Still trying to kill you?" I check and Stefan shakes his head at my lack of empathy. "Oh come on, don't be sensitive, Stefan. She's a vampire – he wants to kill her – it's in his nature," I spit sarcastically.

Elena shifts in her place before turning to me. "Look, we can argue all night or we can figure out a way to help Jeremy."

"I can't stay –" I start and Stefan stands up hurriedly.

"You're leaving?"

"I've got something to deal with. I'm leaving town for a couple of days again," I finish, ignoring Elena's questioning glance.

"Why?" Elena murmurs, her eyes demanding a reason.

"I've got things to deal with," I repeat, my tone firm and final. "Stay safe," I tell her. "Listen to Stefan – he's only trying to help you overcome your _vampirism_ and despite the fact that I don't always agree with him – he is somewhat right," I admit.

Stefan scoffs and I scowl at him. "I'm trying to be helpful," I say a little miffed. "Anyway, I know you can't drink from blood bags and whatever, but give it a try again – maybe it'll help."

Elena sighs and accepts the blood bag I hand her, but I can't help but notice how Stefan shifts uncomfortably as I advance toward Elena and I roll my eyes at his paranoia.

"Relax, it's bunny blood," I say, exasperated.

She sips from the blood cautiously, and we both wait in silence, but instead of puking her guts out like she usually does – her eyes light up with relief and she finishes the blood bag.

"That's weird, usually you can't down it," Stefan whispers more to himself and I grin at her despite Stefan's odd look.

"Last time I couldn't even hold it down but it's funny this time it actually tastes... _good_," Elena confesses a little ashamed as Stefan frowns at her and I hand her another one which she accepts willingly.

Stefan slaps the bag out of her hand. "That's human blood, Damon!"

I huff. "Relax, brother. It's just one bag to take the edge off – what is she going to do? It's not like she's going to go rampant on the entire town," I ridicule. "Besides she _needs_ this."

Elena hushes us both in obvious displeasure. "Stefan, relax. I'm fine. Thank you, Damon but next time – a warning would be great," she scolds and I sigh, shrugging casually at her tone.

"I did just help you," I remind her before pouring myself another drink.

"Everything okay, Damon?" Stefan asks suddenly and I shake my head nonchalantly.

"That depends – are you going to throw me against the wall again?" I shoot back harshly.

"I'm sorry," Stefan mutters. "I've been on edge lately. With you gone... things have surprisingly only gotten worst," he admits begrudgingly.

"I'm wounded, Stefan. What's it going to take for you to realize I'm what keeps this town interesting?" I retort jokingly.

Stefan sits down on the couch. "Are you going to pour me a drink too?"

I smirk, pouring him a drink before turning to him. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you actually missed me."

Stefan smiles slightly. "You have begun to grow on me," he agrees and I chuckle, shoving his shoulder. Elena disappears to do God knows what – leaving the two of us in the living room in silence as we sip our bourbon, but I'm not really complaining.

"Are you okay, Damon?"

"I'll be fine, brother," I insist.

"Where were you?" Stefan asks with concern.

"Forks," I answer truthfully.

He frowns with obvious confusion. "What business would you have going to Forks?" he wonders out loud.

I sit back uncomfortably as I sip from my drink. "When I was in New Orléans for sometime – I met this girl," I confess.

Stefan's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Go on.."

"I hadn't realized it yet, but this woman – she was very different."

**_Two years ago... _**

_Set in New Orléans_

_I was uncontrollable. I'd just escaped the Whitmore's and my humanity was turned off... You can imagine how hungry I was for blood... Deadly... Devoid of any soul._

_I was unstoppable._

_For weeks news ran wild that a new vampire was in town. Of course, this didn't go well. New Orléans is a very different place. The vampires are more open, werewolves come out to play at night and the witches loved to torment the innocent. I didn't play by their rules and they swore to end me if I didn't leave their town. A guy by the name of Marcellus made a deal with me... If I left he wouldn't kill me. I, being the stubborn person I am, didn't do as told of course._

_On my way to the bar... I met a girl. Near the library._

_She was beautiful... Unmistakably so._

_"Hi... What is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing so late outside?" I teased, my eyes dark and taunting. She shivered from the cold and her scent drove me wild as I caught whiff of it. She'd make great prey._

_"Hi," she greeted awkwardly, stumbling over her own feet with books in hand. "Uhm, I'm not really supposed to be talking to strangers," she admitted._

_I smirk with interest. "Is that so?" I drawl and she smiles sweetly at me._

_"I'm Bella..."_

_I tilt my head in question as I observed her outstretched hand with burning curiosity and interest. "I'm Damon..."_

"What happened after that?" Stefan questions, intrigued.

I look away reminiscently. "Well, the most obvious of clichés – boy meets girl. Girl dazzles boy. Boy turns his humanity switch back on. Boy falls for girl. Girl dies."

"_She's_ ..."

I shake my head at his silent question. "That's what I thought..." I murmur, pouring myself another glass. Stefan moves to stop me with worry and I roll my eyes at him. "Relax, I can handle my liquor."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, after..." I exhale briefly, recalling the events. "After Marcellus found out that I hadn't left New Orléans, he threatened to kill her... I couldn't stand for it. I promised I'd leave and I was about to but – being the idiot I was – I wouldn't back down without a fight. They... took her. I didn't see her after that. I was told they killed her. The witches they... they cursed me out of New Orléans so that I wouldn't be able to enter or return. I couldn't even see her for one last time..."

"And Marcellus?"

"Well, if I find him – he's a dead man walking," I contend darkly.

Stefan nods slowly as he processes this information. "So why Forks?"

"Well, it turns out those witches are actually stone cold bitches who lied to me," I spit bitterly before staring off into nothing. "I don't know... I had to see it for myself," I trail off.

"Is she alive?" Stefan interrupts.

I frown, rolling those words over on my tongue. "Yup..." _Well, sort of. _

"Then what's the problem?" Stefan jeers on. "There's always a catch isn't there?" he whispers more to himself.

_Bingo!_

I smile darkly, but there's no humour or emotion in it as I turn to Stefan.

"She doesn't remember me."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hiiii! I'm loving the responses! Are we team Edward or team Damon? I enjoy writing in Damon's POV! It's so fun!

Leave me some love in the review section pleeeease

K bye

Kisses, Misstee

* * *

**Chapter 11: Radioactive**

* * *

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust**_  
_**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_  
_**I'm breathing in the chemicals**_

_**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_  
_**This is it, the apocalypse**_  
_**Whoa**_

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_  
_**Enough to make my systems blow**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_  
_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

_Radio Active by Imagine Dragons_

* * *

_Mystic Falls_

**Damon's POV:**

"That must have been rough," Stefan says sympathetically.

I shrug with dismay. "Nothing I can't handle," I lie smoothly, forcing a smile.

Stefan nods, looking down. "I understand you've been through a lot, brother. I mean with Katherine –"

"– Katherine is dead to me," I cut him off bitterly. "Bella is all that matters to me..."

"Bella," Stefan repeats and I look at him as he rolls her name on his tongue. "Isabella?"

I nod slowly. "Isabella Swan. Just Bella though, she doesn't like to be called Isabella," I recall with a sad smile.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Stefan wonders.

I stand up for a drink, but instead sway drunkenly on my feet.

_Whoops. _

"First I need another drink," I reply humorlessly, grabbing the entire bottle, but instead Stefan decides to grasp the bottle out of my hand with a disapproving look.

"I think you've had enough," he scolds and I grumble in frustration.

"Stop being like a grandpa, Grandpa Stefan," I complain, plopping down onto the couch as I kick my shoes off. "I think I'm going to lie here for a bit."

"You're drunk," Stefan points out, a peculiar look on his face.

"Okay, Captain Obvious," I mumble. "Thanks for that assessment," I slur with sarcasm.

"Is he drunk?" Elena asks incredulously as she steps into the living room.

"I don't know mom, am I?" I retort, glaring at their smug faces. Elena shakes her head in amusement before handing me a pillow.

"Nope! I'm not staying long," I remind them but I accept the pillow gladly. "Just going to chill out for a few hours," I barely get out before sleep finds me. "A few hours..."

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

"Did he say where he was?" Elena asks as we enter my bedroom.

"Yeah, Forks – Washington."

"What was he doing there?"

"A girl..." I answer, quite surprised myself.

Elena looks away with an unknown emotion. "Wow, I didn't expect that to be the reason he left."

"Yeah, me neither," I reply. "I didn't peg Damon for the type to fall in love."

Elena scoffs as if what I'd said is ridiculous. "_Really_? He does appear that way, yes, but I think deep down Damon really cares."

"Damon doesn't care about anyone but himself, Elena. There's nothing human left in Damon – no good, no kindness, no love ... Whatever Damon tells us is a lie. I don't believe it for one second. Damon finds someone to latch onto until he gets bored and then moves on – he'll always be the same."

Elena shakes her head in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

"It's the truth, Elena..."

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"Wake up, sleepy head," Elena coos mockingly and I growl in annoyance.

My head hurts as I sit up and my body feels weak as I stumble off of the couch. Elena pulls the curtains unexpectedly open and I hiss at the burning sunlight as it enters the living room.

_I need a drink._

Thankfully, she tosses me a blood bag on that note, and I'm relieved I've still got my old stash in the basement. She just nods her head at my thanks, and then disappears.

_Okay, weird._

After rejuvenating, I decide to stick around in Mystic Falls a little. Upon exiting the shower, in only my towel, I find Elena in Stefan's room – staring off into space as she sits on the window ledge. At first I can't resist annoying her but the far away look she has leaves me backtracking. Stefan must be out hunting.

I frown as I knock on the door.

Elena turns in quiet surprise before she realizes its me – her eyes linger on me for a moment. "Hey, I didn't think you were one to knock. Forks must be changing you," she jokes, with an undefined emotion but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Mhm, did you eavesdrop, Missy?"

She shakes her head as if that's ludicrous before turning to stare out of the window again. "Stefan told me."

I tilt my head in suspense. "And?"

"Bella, huh?" she says quietly, more to herself.

"_Elena_ _Gilbert_, are you jealous?" I taunt, waggling my eyebrows playfully and she scowls at me in humiliation.

"No," she scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous!"

I chuckle at her obvious embarrassment. "Whatever," I retort, smirking as I exit the room.

"_Ass_!" Elena mutters under her breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

**Stefan's POV:**

_Dear Diary... _I begin

"Dear Diary," Damon interrupts, leaning against the door.

I sigh in exasperation, ignoring him as I scribble on.

"Today I met a bunny," Damon continues sarcastically. "It asked me my name."

I shake my head in annoyance.

"I told him it was Josh. That lie will haunt me forever," he declares, mock dramatically.

I roll my eyes and stand up to hide my journal. "What do you want, Damon?"

* * *

**Damon's POV:**

"What's with you, grumpy pants?" I taunt, entering Stefan's bedroom. His books are scattered on his bed which is uncharacteristically weird of Stefan – considering he's a neat freak.

"I'm just trying to figure out a way to help Jeremy," Stefan replies gruffly, with the usual brooding expression. "I thought you left."

I shrug casually. "I figured I'd stay and help my baby bro defeat bad guys," I tease half serious half jokingly.

Stefan smiles with sarcasm. "Mhm, that's so thoughtful of you."

I smirk. "Well, thoughtful is my middle name so..."

"Did you see, Elena?"

"I'd say in my bedroom last but that would probably piss you off," I remark, plopping down on the chair nearby. "So, she's in my bedroom.."

Stefan sighs. "Sure, Damon. I think she left to see Jeremy. I figured she'd wait for me though."

"Maybe she got bored with _bunny blood _and decided to go on a killing spree," I say humorously with a dark smile.

Stefan just shakes his head and grabs his jacket before leaving the room.

"What?" I call after him, feigning innocence. "What did I say? I call shotgun!"

* * *

_On the road..._

"So, how's Forks?" Stefan asks randomly on our way to the old Gilbert vacation house, whilst I rock out to a song on the radio. "Cold, dull, boring – you know the usual – basically you if you were a town," I reply and he purses his lips in distaste.

I smirk and slap his shoulder. "Relax, I'm just teasing."

"I'm serious, Damon..."

"Well, to be honest, it's actually not at all what I expected. There are others there..."

Stefan frowns in confusion. "What do you mean _others," _he asks dumbfounded.

"Ninja Turtles," I say sarcastically and he stares blankly back at me.

"Not funny!"

"Vampires – well, not _vampires, _they're different. They're nothing like our kind."

"What do you mean nothing like our kind?"

I sigh in exasperation. "They shit unicorns – what do you think I mean?"

"I don't know," Stefan answers. "I'm clueless to be honest."

"Well, that's obvious."

"Look, just explain – please."

"Fine, well... They're _Cold Ones,_" I trail off mysteriously.

Stefan frowns. "Cold ones? I've never heard of that term before."

"They're descendants of vampires in layman's terms. They're completely different to our kind – they're lethal, ice-cold, with porcelain skin."

"Lethal how?"

"Their bite is venomous – you'll either change into a vampire or die, to put it lightly," I elaborate darkly.

Stefan pulls the car over as we arrive at our destination. "So, you're telling me that these vampires are out there?"

"Yeah, apparently they've got special abilities as well. I don't know – I haven't gathered enough information just yet. There's a coven not too far from where I stayed in Forks. The kids – '_kids'" _I emphasize. "They're Cold Ones as well. They attend Forks High. What I've learnt so far is that they're harmless."

"Didn't you just say they're lethal?" Stefan checks.

"Let's just say they've adapted to the Stefan diet," I say jokingly. "No but really, they like bunny blood, it's disgusting."

"Well, that's the better option," Stefan says all responsible and I roll my eyes at his tone. "Have you spoken to them?"

"Nope. The pixie says I'm _dangerous_ and all. They've been spouting nonsense in Bella's ears about how she should stay away from me."

"They're not wrong," Stefan gestures in agreement.

"Hey!" I grumble. "Whose side are you on?" I ask, a little offended as we hop out of the car.

"Look, I'm just saying – Bella seems safe with them – doesn't she? Why stir her life up... If I could go back," Stefan begins but I cut him off.

"What? You'd leave Elena? Yeah because that went so well last time. The difference between you and me, Stefan – I don't run away from the one I love."

"Then why are you here?" Stefan retorts. "If you love her so much then why are you here and not in Forks?"

"Because instead of being with the person I love – like I should be – I decided to help my brother out. I suppose that's another thing that's different about the two of us," I spit, bumping into him as I walk off to the Gilbert house.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Awwwww! Thanks so much to everyone who has supported and took a liking to this story! I appreciate it all so much :D I can't wait to share all my ideas with you all! Stay tuned for more because I post every week once a week :)

I posted a YouTube Trailer of Let Me Sign and it's really cool so check it out! The link is in my profile along with the WordPress site to Let Me Sign. I'll be posting character profiles, teasers and spoilers on that blog so be sure to check it out :) and subscribe subscribe subscribe! It's in my profile as well.

Leave me some love in the review section pleeeease I enjoy reading your responses and reactions

k bye

Kisses, Misstee

* * *

**Chapter 12: Let Me Go**

* * *

_Previously on Let Me Sign..._

_**"Then why are you here?" Stefan retorts. "If you love her so much then why are you here and not in Forks?"**_

_**"Because instead of being with the person I love – like I should be – I decided to help my brother out. I suppose that's another thing that's different about the two of us," I spit, bumping into him as I walk off to the Gilbert house.**_

* * *

_At the Gilbert's vacation house... _

**Damon's POV:**

"Damon!" Stefan calls, probably feeling like the dickhead that he is.

Momentarily I'd like to turn around and revel in his apology but as I approach the house, I realize that nobody is home.

I take in the scene before me with a perplexed expression; the Gilbert's old vacation house is ransacked. At first sight one would think nobody else is home but an odd stench catches my nose and I come to a conclusion – _We're not alone. _

"Damon-" Stefan starts but his voice wavers as he enters the house. With wide eyes he turns to me in question.

"Quiet!" I hush, bending down to study the blood on the floorboards – it's dry but the scent of whose it is still lingers. _Human._

The scent of fresh blood and whimpering in the woods alerts me and I signal Stefan to check it out but he doesn't budge; instead he searches the house for Elena.

Stefan returns – agitated and stressed. He hasn't found her anywhere downstairs, but I'd known that she wouldn't be here.

Instead, I indicate towards the stairs and Stefan nods in understanding as he approaches it quietly and calculated.

The floor creaks underneath him, and as predicted – a rough wind passes us and I feel a shove against _my_ shoulder. Of course, my reflexes kick in and I halt the offender's movements to shove him up against the wall swiftly.

He seethes in anger as if his fangs are supposed to frighten me... _Please._ Blood is smeared on his chin and the veins are popping out below his eyes as he glowered at me.

I smirk, untethered as I clinch his throat. He's choked up and fearful as realization of what's about to go down dawns upon him. "Well, well – what do we have here?"

Stefan disappears in the woods to search for Elena while I deal with Dracula.

"Mhm, I suppose you won't be of any use to me," I remark, snapping his neck like a twig. I stomp my foot into the floorboards and grab a piece of it, to use as a stake, before shoving it into his cold heart. His frail corpse falls to the floor, convulsing as he desicated.

I step over him and fix the cuffs on my jacket. "Well, that was quick. Perhaps I should send your head to Klaus in a gift basket... Would that be considered a dick move?" I muse. "Nah, I'll probably do it anyway."

"Damon!" I hear Stefan call from the woods and I appear in front of him instantaneously. "My senses aren't working well enough – do you smell that? It's blood, but I don't know whose blood or where it's coming from..."

I sniff, my senses taking over. "Matt," I confirm, before disappearing to track his scent.

He's lying on the ground near a tree trunk, his leg twisted in a disconcerting way. I notice that his shirt is stained in blood.

Regretfully, I walk over to him to help him. Gasping, his eyes open and he glares at me before pushing my wrist away.

I scowl and stand up with confusion visible on my face. _Not the reaction I was expecting. _

"I'm trying to help you!" I yell, annoyed as the wound begins to heal. "Your ticket to surviving is closing really fast... Closing, closing and closed!"

"I don't want your help," he snaps, spitting the rest of the blood out of his mouth as if it's poison. Stefan reaches us and hurries over to Matt who is still glaring at me.

"Are you okay?" Stefan questions him, tearing a piece of his shirt off to close the wound on Matt's stomach.

"I'm fine!" Matt complains, struggling to sit up. "Jeremy –" he starts, coughing blood and I scoff sarcastically. _Fine my ass. _

"Where's Elena?" Stefan demands, and Matt stares at him pointedly.

I huff knowingly under my breath. "That sneaky bastard!" I realize.

"Jeremy – he has Elena, man. He's going to kill her," Matt says, his voice pained. "You have to find her!"

My phone beeps in my pocket but I choose to ignore it as I reluctantly help Stefan move Matt.

"What are you doing? Go after Elena!" Matt wheezes, coughing cherry blood.

I sigh, shaking my head at his idiocy. "Right, as if Elena would want that. She's a vampire, genius. She can protect herself."

"Yeah, but he's a hunter!" Matt argues and I look at Stefan to shut him up before I do.

"He has a point," Stefan says and I let Matt go in frustration.

"Look, you deal with the human and I'll deal with Buffy the vampire slayer," I suggest and Stefan nods in agreement. My phone interrupts me again, beeping obnoxiously in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to check that?" Stefan asks gruffly and I shrug. He's jumpy and testy but that's understandable.

"I'll get it later–" I start but it beeps again and I reach for it.

"What?" I snap, failing to check the caller ID.

"Damon, it's Riley. Bella's in the hospital."

I cuss under my breath as I end the call.

"What is it, Damon?" Stefan asks and I shake my head. I begin to pace up and down. Torn.

"It's Bella, she's in the hospital."

"Oh," Stefan says dejectedly. "What are you going to do?"

_Save_ _Elena._

_Find Bella._

_Save Elena._

_Find Bella._

_Save..._

Matt huffs. "C'mon, man! Make a decision before Elena dies! You've only got once choice so choose it wisely."

Stefan frowns, impatiently waiting for my answer. At first I hesitate, but after a brief moment, I finally come to a conclusion. I don't have to think twice about it. A decision has been made and I realize I don't really have any other option.

"Stefan –" I start and he stares at me, both anxious and hopeful. "I choose..."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hiii! Sorry for leaving you'll with a cliffhanger BUT I'm a sucker for cliffhangers so expect them ;]! Anyway, the previous chapter was _purposefully _short because of the cliffhanger and it will most definitely be followed up by this chapter :) which was my initial plan so fear not my lovely readers!

Also, thanks to those who are tuning in everyday to read this story. I was so inspired to write my own Twilight slash vampire diaries crossover, but I'd never anticipated that anyone would take a liking to it so thank you!

Leave me some love in that review section pleaaaase! I love to hear your responses to the story and that you all are enjoying my writing. It encourages me to write more and sooner than I planned!

ON WITH THE STORY

k bye!

Kisses, Misstee

* * *

**Chapter 13: Don't Let Me Go**

* * *

_Previously on Let Me Sign..._

**_Matt huffs. "C'mon, man! Make a decision before Elena dies! You've only got once choice so choose it wisely."_**

**_Stefan frowns, impatiently waiting for my answer. At first I hesitate, but after a brief moment, I finally come to a conclusion. I don't have to think twice about it. A decision has been made and I realize I don't really have any other option._**

**_"Stefan –" I start and he stares at me, both anxious and hopeful. "I choose..."_**

* * *

My decision was obvious, and Stefan knew the answer before I'd even uttered it. My entire body screamed at me to make a decision, any decision, but deep down I'd known that no matter what the consequences were: I'd choose _her. _Over anyone. Over and over again. Because when I'd needed her most: she'd been there. In a place of darkness she'd been my light, so when asked to make a choice between the woman who chose my brother over me and the woman who _loves _me and only me – the choice was an easy one to make. When I had no one; she was there.

Not Stefan and certainly _not _Elena.

I wouldn't apologize for it either.

I look at Stefan, who is begging me to rescue the girl he loves with anguish clear in his eyes and I'm torn. A part of me wants to because it's _Elena_. The girl who came into my life when I no longer believed in love after Bella. The girl who has seen the good in me despite all my wrong doings. The one who stood by my side and helped me bring my brother back. I'd wanted her love so desperately after the love I'd lost, so what changed?

_Bella._

I realized I couldn't choose. It was as simple as that.

In the speed of lightning I rush over to Stefan and help him with Matt. "Let's get him to the car. You get Elena, and I'll help you but as soon as she's safe – I'm leaving. Bella needs me."

Stefan nods but I can tell he's a bit miffed. An unknown emotion lurks behind his eyes and he briefly begins to say something but decides against it. I figure he's confused by my actions. After all, in his eyes, I _am_ a monster.

"Now if I were a vampire slayer, where would I hide?" I ponder out loud.

Stefan mulls it over – then _ding ding_ a light bulb goes off above his head, and his eyes shoot to mine for confirmation.

"The old Lockwood Cellar."

* * *

_In the woods... _

"Listen," I prompt as we reach the cellar. Stefan followed soon after he dropped Matt in the car.

"_Jeremy, this isn't you,"_ I faintly hear Elena's pleading voice. She's hurt. "_I'm your sister!" _but she's cut off by a splash.

"Vervain," Stefan comments bitterly at her muffled cries, and wincing, I nod in agreement. "How are we going to do this?" he enquired.

"We kill him," I state but Stefan isn't at all amused.

"It's her brother," Stefan stresses. "Besides, you don't want to kill a hunter now do you?" he checks but I don't follow his deep meaning. "The hunter's curse," he signifies and I sigh in remembrance.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Look you distract him and I'll get Elena," I offer and he shrugs so I take that as a yes.

Stefan walks toward the cellar whilst I hide out in the back, a sharp branch stick ready in my hand.

"Jeremy!" Stefan beckons and as predicted Buffy steps out with a crossbow sporting a very thick, well-crafted stake.

"Don't let me use this on you," Jeremy warns, his finger lingering on the trigger and I don't doubt his words. "Get out of here, Stefan. I'll come for you next and then Damon," he promises.

"No you won't," I mutter, stabbing him in his side. Jeremy wheezes in pain as he falls to the ground. "I don't do too well with threats."

"Damon!" Stefan yells in anger. "What did you do?!"

"Relax, he'll be fine. Nothing a doctor can't fix," I insist, straightening up.

Stefan helps Jeremy but not before tying his wrists behind his back with the rope we found near the cellar. "I'll get him to the hospital. Help Elena," he urges and I laugh casually.

"Sure, it's not like I've got anything else to do," I reply sarcastically.

The cellar reeks of vervain and dry blood. _Elena's blood. _It's extremely dark aside from the light shining in from the air vents. If it weren't for my vampire sight I wouldn't have noticed a hunched over Elena tied to a chair with vervain ropes and stakes sticking out of her.

Immediately, I rush over to help her and she coughs in agony as I quickly rip the stakes out of her along with the tied rope. It stings my hands and I cuss quietly.

As soon as I untie her and remove the piece of material around her mouth she spits out the vervain and her body lunges forward to, surprisingly, hug me_. Huh, I hadn't anticipated that. _

I frown, my arms in mid-air as she latches onto me. "Thank you," she expresses and I nod slowly, gently holding her to me. She feels tiny in my arms and her hair smells of blood and dirt.

"Where's Stefan?" she barely gets out, her eyes teary and bloodshot.

"He's taking Jeremy and Matt to the hospital," I answer quietly. "You should get cleaned up and get some blood in your system to help with the pain. I'm sure Stefan will be waiting for you at home."

Elena nods, looking down at my healing hands that she suddenly grabs and holds tightly. "Thank you, again," she says before walking out of the cellar but I'm unsure of what to say. She's long gone as I exit though.

"You're welcome," I say quietly to no one in particular.

_It will always be Stefan._

* * *

_At the Salvatore House..._

* * *

**_Some things we don't talk about_**  
**_Rather do without_**  
**_And just hold a smile_**  
**_Falling in and out of love_**  
**_Ashamed and proud of_**  
**_Together all the while_**

**_You can never say never while we don't know it_**  
**_Time and time again_**  
**_Younger now than we were before_**  
**_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_**  
**_Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_**

_Never say never by The Fray_

* * *

I hear laughter as I enter the house – Stefan and Elena are in the living room making a fire and they seem happy as they joke with one another. I feel weird interrupting for some reason, considering that's what I usually do, but as predicated they quiet down as I step inside.

"Well, don't stop on my count," I gesture, annoyed at their display of affection as I begin pouring myself a drink. Elena shakes her head with a soft smile on her face pointed at me before she stands up.

"I'm getting myself another drink."

"Thank you," Stefan announces suddenly once she's left and I turn to him in surprise. "For saving Elena today, Matt and Jeremy are both fine for what it's worth. We've decided that Jeremy needs Shane's help after all. Bonnie will be with him for the time being.." he continues but then he pauses. "I know it was a difficult decision by the way," he adds.

I shrug nonchalantly. "It's nothing. I'll be leaving right after I get a couple of things for the road."

Stefan nods his head and I notice the same expression from earlier appear on his face before he composes himself. Immediately I'm pissed off.

"Just spit it out," I snap, slamming my glass onto the cold table. "I can tell you have something to say so say it!"

Stefan blinks taken aback, before sitting down with a frown on his face. "I just don't get it."

"Don't get _what_ ?" I urge in irritation.

"Her! I don't get _her_, Damon! It's always been us brothers. Helping one another out no matter what and then today I asked you to choose and you were so close to choosing _her_," Stefan claims, the volume of his voice rising.

I chuckle humorlessly. "I _should _have chosen her but instead I didn't choose anyone! And if I could go back and I'd have to decide again I'd choose her over and over! You know why? Because I love her. You've done it for Elena many times. Why is it so different this time?" I demand, sipping from my drink.

"You _love _Elena too, Damon! Admit it, you love her. So why would you even think of choosing anyone else?" Stefan begs and I nearly choke on my drink.

"Listen to yourself, Stefan! You think of me as this selfish monster when really you're the selfish one. I do love Elena, yes, but not in the way I've ever loved Bella. I don't love Elena like that and I never did. She was just a distraction to get past what I lost..." I profess, waving my hands around in frustration.

I sigh, softening my tone forcibly as I speak between clenched teeth. "Katherine ruined love for me – I sacrificed so much for her and you know what? It bit me in the ass! Then finally I met Bella and she didn't try to _change_ me or make me a '_better_ person' or whatever bullshit you and Elena try to indoctrinate into me. She actually cares about _me. _So yeah, I'd choose her!" I vocalize.

"Oh, she does, does she? She doesn't even remember you!" Stefan shoots back and I glare at him. After a moment of silence, he backtracks and a guilty expression appears on his face.

I shake my head as he begins to speak. "I think it's time I leave," I decide, shoving past him.

Upon entering my room I find Elena sitting on the foot of my bed, gaping at me with hurt plain on her face. I sigh, opening my mouth to explain myself but I realize there's nothing I can say. I'd hurt her like I've always done. _Nothing new,_ I tell myself as I begin to pack my things into a duffel bag.

"You... _hesitated_ to save my life?" Elena whispers angrily. "Damon!" she says loudly and I turn to face her with wide eyes.

"Yes, Elena. I hesitated. Happy?" I snap and she shakes her head sadly.

"You would have chosen her over me, wouldn't you have?" she declares, teary-eyed and I begin to speak but her hand halts me.

I clinch my jaw at the sting of her slap. "Feel better?" I contend and she laughs quietly.

"No, I don't feel better! I thought we were family, Damon." _Ouch._

"Elena, would you listen to yourself?" I convey with exasperation. "You're on about this family bullshit but deep down you know that what you feel for me isn't _brotherly_ love at all! You know that deep down you actually care about me despite the fact that all I am to you is a monster –" I spit. "Don't try to deny it because you aren't fooling anybody but yourself. The thing is Elena, I actually do care about you. But I can't keep caring for someone who refuses to admit they care about me. I mean come on, how many times do I have to say it, Elena? I'm done being dragged around by you and I'm done being my brother's keeper," I reveal darkly.

"So that's it?" Elena demands. "You're just going to leave?"

"I'm going to find Bella," I clarify, tossing the rest of my things into my bag. "You've got Stefan, Elena. He loves you and you love him. Let me be with the one that loves _me_."

She shakes her head in disappointment. "I _never _abandoned you, Damon. Remember that!" she says before storming off.

I clench my fists by my side before my anger gets the best of me and I snap. Kicking the chair over I growl in anger. "I need a drink!"

"Damon," Stefan advances and I turn to glower at him as I grab my bag.

"What do you want?"

"Look, I'm sorry –" he begins and I scoff. "I'm serious. I don't want to leave things like this," he confesses.

I smirk. "Like what, brother? I'll go on with my merry life and you go on with yours. Tell Elena I'm sorry, but this time I'm doing what's right for me. And if that's selfish then so be it!"

Stefan folds his arms across his chest; contemplative. "Look, I know what I said was harsh. It's just, you're different. What you did today was selfless, I admit. It's just... selfless isn't usually your strong suit," he clarifies.

I chuckle darkly. "When are you going to realize that you don't know me half as well as you think?" I remark, pushing past him as I storm out of the room.

My only priority is Bella.

And whoever couldn't accept that could go to hell.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Heeeeey! Thank you all so much for continuously supporting me and my story! I appreciate all the reviews, favs and follows :)

I hope you enjoy this part whilst I dive back into Bella's mind, although I must admit that I will miss being in Damon's mind!

Leave me some love in that review section and press that favourite/follow button to get updated when I post! I post every week, once a week but sometimes I can't resist and post more than once LOL.

Also, if you would like SPOILERS/TEASERS go and check out my **wordpress blog** with character descriptions and images using the** link in my BIO** ;)

You can thank me later LOL ... If you prefer wordpress I am willing to post on there as well. Simply comment on the site whether you would like that! Also, this story will take many turns to keep it interesting, be aware ;) DAMON FANS calm down ... don't hate on the ending of this part!

Anyway, enjoy!

K, bye!

kisses, mistee

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fear**

* * *

_Forks, Washington..._

**Bella's POV:**

"Bells," someone calls and I gripe as I toss in bed. I refuse to stand up, so instead, I roll over to cling to my pillow.

"C'mon, you need to run for the day," Charlie insists and I huff in frustration as I sit up to check my bedside alarm clock.

"Dad, can we not? It's seven-am!" I reason, staring at him with pleading eyes. Charlie squints suspiciously at me, clucks his tongue and then says 'no' before leaving my bedroom. I'm almost angry, but the aroma of freshly baked toast and eggs sends my stomach on a whirlwind and it growls in hunger. I instantly perk up.

"So, Bells, how do you feel?" Charlie probes while he sips from his coffee. We're at the kitchen table and already I regret joining him.

I roll my eyes as I take a bite out of my toast.

"Dad, for the last time I'm fi –" my head aches at that moment and I inhale sharply as the pain crashes into me, effectively causing me to choke. Charlie cusses silently, moving to pat my back helpfully while I sputter.

"Are you sure?" he questions when my breathing evens out, and I look away in panic and wonder whether there really is something to worry about.

* * *

"Bella!" Angela calls, catching up with me.

"Hey, Ang," I return her smile, but it comes out more like a grimace. "How have you been?" I asked, straightening my backpack.

"Worried sick!" she exclaims, matching my steps. "Are you okay, Bella? I feel like I should be asking that instead of you!" Her eyes crease in concern as she waits for my answer.

"I'll be okay," I respond. "To be honest, I don't really know what to think," I admit and she looks over at me sympathetically. I shake my head as I chew on my bottom lip - nervous habit. "I have to go for tests tomorrow though," I add and she sighs softly.

"I hope for your sake that everything goes well, Bella," Angela says sweetly.

_You and me both…_

"Is something going on between you and Edward?" Angela inquires, randomly shifting the topic, and my eyes widen in surprise but I compose myself quickly.

"No, why do you ask?" I answer entering the school building while Angela follows alongside me.

"I don't know, maybe because he won't quit staring at you…" she comments and I turn in confusion only to find that true enough he is bashfully staring at me. His lean body appears stoic as he stands by his locker and his eyes quietly observe me.

"Edward and I are just friends… or acquaintances," I remark, turning to face Angela with sarcasm evident in my tone. Angela lets out a surprised giggle toward my harsh tone as she grabs her books.

"Well, you should tell him that because he's on his way over here!" she announces before scurrying off.

"Angela!" I sputter, my cheeks flaming red but she's already turning the hallway despite my pleas.

"Bella," Edward voices from behind me and my eyes clench in defeat before I reluctantly face him.

"Hi, Edward," I manage to say, inwardly kicking myself for my awkwardness. "What's up?" I ask shyly and he smiles crookedly, clearly amused at my tense posture.

"I was wondering if we could speak?" Edward says tentatively, possibly awaiting the usual 'no'.

I sigh in thought. "Aren't we speaking right now?" I retort. _**Go, Bella!**_ It appears I can be sassy too. He chuckles in surprise and places his hands into his jeans pockets languidly as he leans against a locker.

"True, but I meant someplace private," Edward states, staring intensely at me and I relax a bit at his words, despite his lingering gaze.

"Sure, when?" I ask nonchalantly, grabbing my books out of my locker as a way to distract myself. I feared I might combust with nerves if I kept staring at his god-like structure.

"I was thinking later today… I could pick you up after school?" he offers, his dark eyes filled with hope and I shrug, feigning casualness.

"How about after school?" I suggest instead. "Dinner sounds like a plan," I say and he grins in relief. I could get used to confident Bella.

"That's perfect. See you in Biology," Edward says, slowly walking away but not before turning around to glance my way once more. As soon as he is out of my sight I exhale as I lean against my locker. The aftermath has me tingling all over and my cheeks are redder than a tomato.

Angela bombards me with questions as soon as I find her in the English period. Right after scolding her for running off on me, I tell her every detail and she squeals in excitement. "Where are you two going?"

"Uhm, Port Angeles?" I answer, a bit unsure.

"Probably. I can't think of anywhere else to have a nice dinner."

* * *

Angela couldn't have been more wrong. Instead, I find myself in front of the Cullen's house, which is quite intimidating considering our last encounter. Rosalie hates me, Alice and I aren't the best of friends, Carlisle is my doctor and Jasper stares at me nervously all the time. Emmett is the only one who truly shows interest in speaking to me, aside from Edward of course, and Esme always seems worried whenever she looks my way.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I check, hesitating with one foot out of the door. Edward smiles patiently as he holds my door open. "I mean they know I'm coming, right?"

"Bella, relax they like you," Edward assures me, gesturing me to follow him and I nervously place my other foot out of the door.

"You didn't answer my question," I note and he chuckles at my sarcastic tone.

"Bella, relax. They know you're coming. Alice called Charlie to inform him so you don't have to worry about that either," Edward adds.

"She didn't have to do that."

"She wanted to," Edward assures me. As soon as my other foot hits the concrete, Alice is running out of the door and pulling me into her arms. I'm momentarily stunned but after composing myself, I lean into the hug. She squeals before finally pulling back. "I missed you so much!" Alice proclaims and Edward shakes his head in annoyance but obvious amusement at her forwardness.

"Uhm, Alice, next time warn me," I joke and she beams excitedly.

"I figured since you forgave Edward, you could forgive me too?" Alice says hopefully and I shrug.

"Why not?" She squeals once more before dragging me into the house.

Three welcoming faces invite me in, aside from a very sour one.

"What is she doing here?" Rosalie spits, glaring at me and I cower under her frightening gaze.

"Rosalie, don't fret!" Esme hushes before facing me with a warm smile. "Bella, thank you for joining us for dinner."

I return her smile shyly before following Edward into the kitchen while Carlisle leaves to his study. Alice grabs my parka and disappears with it to hang it up and Jasper follows her. "Thanks for inviting me," I respond. The scent of roasted chicken and pasta engulfs my nose as I enter the kitchen. I'd never been in their kitchen before and the beautiful marble and kitchen counters has me slightly distracted.

"Do you like Italian, Bella?" Emmett asks suddenly and my eyes snap to him in surprise.

"I told them that your name is Isabella and they assumed," Edward explains. "I insisted it wasn't necessary but-"

"It's wonderful, thank you," I reply, cutting him off politely. "Um, my grandmother was Italian though. Me… not so much," I say honestly but Esme doesn't seem disappointed despite my apologetic tone. "I do love italian food though," I offer and Esme smiles sweetly.

"So we've been cooking for nothing the entire afternoon?!" Rosalie exclaims and Esme stares at her with a disapproving glare.

"Rose, relax, you just boiled the pasta," Emmett says softly.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Rosalie snaps. "I mean is this whole façade necessary?" she remarks, scowling at me before storming off and Emmett hurries after her.

Esme sighs in exhaustion and slows her stirring. If it weren't for her loud sigh, one could never tell she's exhausted; she doesn't look a day over thirty. Perhaps she's in her late twenties. "Would you like a taste?" she motions, holding up a wooden ladle. "I apologize for Rose. She's quite protective over the family."

The sweet tangy flavour explodes on my tongue and I turn to her in surprise. "It tastes amazing," I gush, licking my lips. "So I've heard," I add, regarding Rosalie. Edward shifts uncomfortably beside me.

"Would you like a tour?" Edward suggests and I follow him willingly, allowing Esme to complete her cooking. The lady has serious cooking prowess.

Their home is huge, but not in an intimidating type of way. I realize I'd misjudged them wrongly before. I study the wall of carefully articulated graduation hats placed in a frame. I'm surprised really, I don't quite understand the concept of it but it's artsy so I like it. Many antiques and paintings appear on the walls and each leaves me more in awe than the last.

"And this is my bedroom," Edward says, timidly pushing the door open. His bedroom is not quite what I'd expected. Its quite artsy too: records are displayed on massive shelves that are accompanied by books. "You read?" I say in surprise and he smiles slightly, possibly offended.

"I do," he says honestly, with a hint of pride.

"Have you read all?" I ask intrigued, my fingers trailing over the books.

"I have," Edward replies, and this time he grins, visibly satisfied with my stunned expression. There must have been about one hundred books on the shelves.

I don't notice a bed, aside from the leather couch at the far end so I turn to him in question but he answers knowingly.

"It's a sleeper couch," Edward says smoothly. "My bed got removed a few days ago to be replaced with a much smaller one to make room for my piano," he explains and I nod in acceptance.

"You play the piano?"

"Indeed."

"Geez, what can't you do?" I mumble and he chuckles.

"I'm not sure," he replies and my cheeks pink in humiliation. "Can you?"

"Play the piano? No," I scoff, still exploring his room. "I wish I could though."

"I could teach you sometime," Edward offers, observing me as I walk.

I pause. "Sorry," I apologize, realizing how rude I must appear.

He shakes his head, "That's okay. So how about it?"

"You teaching me? Sure," I reply casually and he grins with a hint of excitement.

"Edward, dinner!" Esme calls and my stomach growls simultaneously. Edward bites back a smile before gesturing for me to walk first. I roll my eyes as I step out, despite my embarrassment and he follows soon after.

"Thanks for the tour," I say and he chuckles.

"You're welcome."

"I mean it's way overdue but whatever," I joke and he laughs as we descend the stairs.

"Well, I hope it was worth the wait."

"Certainly," I say dramatically. Esme observes us with excitement and a hidden emotion in her eyes as we enter the kitchen to help set up the table in the dining room where everyone seats themselves.

"Bella, sit next to me!" Alice yells and everyone flinches but laughs as I join her.

"It smells amazing, Esme," I comment eagerly, inhaling deeply. Rose grimaces and I notice them hide a disgusted look before digging into their food. _Weird. Maybe they aren't fans of Italian food…_

"So, Bella," Dr. Cullen starts opposite me, and I involuntarily tense up, expecting the worst. "How are you finding Forks?"

I exhale in relief before turning to answer him. "It's great aside from the cold," I admit. "I suppose if Forks could be more sunnier, I'd actually never complain about living here."

"Oh, so you're staying definitely," Alice states, holding back a squeal and I laugh at her enthusiasm.

"I haven't decided yet," I confess, moving my food around awkwardly.

"You're not planning to stay?" Edward murmurs beside me, a little miffed and I frown at his sad expression.

"So far I haven't had reason to but… I've been thinking about it," I add and he looks a bit more hopeful.

"Good," Alice declares.

"So if you were to stay, would Charlie be okay with that?" Dr. Cullen questions and I mull it over.

"I don't know to be honest, Dr. Cullen-"

"Please, call me Carlisle," Dr. Cull- Carlisle interrupts and I nod slowly, clearing my throat.

"Carlisle… Well, Charlie loves having me here but he's worried I'll wound up in danger considering I'm such a danger magnet," I mutter sarcastically but there is only truth in my statement. "However, if my mom agrees and he does then I'd probably stay. I mean I do like Forks."

"We like having you here," Alice says sweetly and I return her smile.

"Why would you say that you're a danger magnet?" Esme asks with interest and I explain the accident to her. She gasps before directing her attention to Edward. "Where were you?"

Edward straightens, his posture uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze and I realized I'd never seen him so unnerved before.

"Um, someone else got to her before I did," Edward replies cynically and I frown at his tone.

"Who?" Esme queries, turning to her husband for an explanation but I answer instead.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore," I announce and she stifles, sipping from her water.

"Oh? Are you and Damon close friends?" Esme asks, her face visibly worried.

"N-no, not really," I sputter, looking at Edward for help. "I haven't seem him for a while actually."

"Oh, he's out of town to visit relatives," Carlisle adds helpfully and my eyes shoot up in surprise.

"Did he say when he'll be back?" I wonder, and Edward's scowl doesn't go unnoticed.

"No, but I'm assuming later today. He volunteers at the hospital," Carlisle mentions, more to his curious wife.

"Is he a regular?" I ask.

"Yes. He's planning on studying medicine after school," Carlisle says and I realize that I really don't know anything about Damon.

"Well, hopefully not in Forks," Esme mutters and I frown at her remark. _Does no one like Damon?_ I get he's an asshole but so is Edward at times. I shift awkwardly, noticing Edward's intruding gaze.

"It's best you don't worry with Damon Salvatore, Bella. He's only trouble," Esme stresses and I nod but I don't agree.

"Perhaps, he'll enjoy College elsewhere," I say a little annoyed before sipping from my drink to shut myself up before I say something regretful.

"And College for yourself, Bella?" Carlisle says suddenly and I frown at the question. I'd never given it much thought. Edward relaxes, seemingly happy with the topic change.

"Carlisle, let her eat," Esme scolds her husband but I assure her it's all right.

"I haven't considered my options yet –I mean, with Renee always travelling, it seems impossible. I know I'm turning eighteen this year but Mom would freak if I offered to stay on my own. The best option I suppose is here in Forks with my dad…" I trail off.

* * *

The ride home is accompanied by a staggering silence. Either Edward is a quiet driver or he's upset with me. Granted, he might have a valid reason but on the other hand, he doesn't have a right to be angry with me over Damon. I'm allowed to make my own choices in life.

"Thanks for today," I say, evidently breaking the silence. He sighs as we pull into the driveway and the car comes to a quiet standstill. It's particularly windy tonight, a given considering the gloomy weather today; tomorrow we could expect rainfall. Aside from the trees shivering loudly and the howling wind, there is no other sound other than my breathing.

"Edward," I prompt with impatience and he hops out of the car to, I assume, open my door for me.

"Thanks," I mumble as I get out. "Are you upset?" I ask after a brief pause.

He smiles tightly before placing his hands into his front pockets.

"I guess," Edward states, sarcasm oozing from his tone and I huff in frustration at his arrogance.

"Look, if you're angry at least have the courage to explain why you're upset instead of standing there and being –"

Edward's soft lips cut me off and I gasp in surprise and curiosity. His lips are smooth and sweet to the taste, almost minty and I revel in the sensation. At first he's cautious… tentative, it's mostly closed-mouth pecks but then his mouth parts and I willingly welcome his tongue as it languidly caresses mine. He's sweet with a hint of spicy and I love it.

After what feels like a lifetime but also a split second; slowly, almost unwillingly, he pulls away and rests his forehead against mine. It's cold compared to my warm, possibly blushing face and I assume it's his lack of warmth due to not wearing a jacket. My breathing is shallow but finally evens out and I open my eyes, not remembering when I closed it, to find his dark eyes staring intensely at me. He smiles crookedly and I return it, a little lost for words.

"What were we speaking about again?" I ask, dazed and he chuckles, impressed with himself before he's serious.

"I'm angry because… I like you, Bella," Edward exhales in exasperation and relief. "But, I don't think you do," Edward confesses, a forlorn look on his face, and my teeth finds my bottom lip as I sway on the spot.

"You like me?" I whisper delightfully and he grins, nodding his head in affirmation. "I like you too," I start, and my heart clenches painfully, regretfully for some reason as a feeling of betrayal consumes me. I frown, my palm finding the pendant. "Um, I have to go," I say apologetically and his smile disappears and his forehead creases in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" Edward presses and I nod quickly, grabbing my parka and bag.

"Everything is fine," I insist. "Charlie must be waiting on me that's all," I lie smoothly.

"Okay, sure…"

"I'll see you tomorrow," I promise and after pecking his cheek, I hurry inside to my bedroom.

Lying on my bed, my head swirls with questions but the most prominent one has me dumbstruck…

_What the hell just happened?!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight obviously or TVD. I just love me some Damon! This story is, however, all mine mine mine :)**

Enjoy!

p.s read A/N at the end of this chapter ;) This is a Damon/Bella story but I don't want to rush things. Relationships take time and Bella and Damon will have their moment very soon. This story will most likely be 40 Chapters. I don't want to rush things lol.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Hostage**

* * *

_**I wanna be alone  
Alone with you - does that make sense?  
I wanna steal your soul  
And hide you in my treasure chest**_

_**I don't know what to do  
To do with your kiss on my neck  
I don't know what feels true  
But this feels right so stay a sec  
Yeah, you feel right so stay a sec**_

_**And let me crawl inside your veins  
I'll build a wall, give you a ball and chain  
It's not like me to be so mean  
You're all I wanted  
Just let me hold you**_

_**Like a hostage**_

_Hostage by Billie Eilish_

* * *

"Say it. What am I? Say it!" Edward demands through clenched teeth and I visibly flinch at the callousness of his tone. His eyes are obscured with trepidation but his words are eerily calm.

My eyes peruse his perfection, and I wonder how I'd gotten to this point –to a point where all I felt was fear in his presence. Gone was the sweet, innocent and sometimes-an-asshole guy. My hair stood on edge at the nape of my neck as goosebumps rose on my pale skin. A gulf of wind slithered down my spine and I shuddered involuntarily. It's not like I'm afraid, not really anyway, but the mere thought of what he's capable of doing has me on edge and to say I feel uneasy would be an understatement.

It should not have come to this… I should not have found out in this way. It should have been through him that I'd heard his truth because that's exactly what it is –it's his truth to tell. I wondered how he felt. I know how I'd feel. Stripped-bare… naked under my scrutiny as he unwillingly accepted my stare despite how isolated it might have made him feel. Edward may be an asshole, but what I've come to realize is that he's a damaged soul. He may not have told me, but I could tell.

It had been blatantly obvious that day in the meadow as we lie in the prickly grass, which tickled my bare arms every now and then… but it had not bothered me. It went unnoticed. I only knew him in that moment as we kissed for what felt like hours, minutes, seconds as time ticked by. His skin felt cold above me, smooth and flawless as he caressed my rosy cheeks with his hands, my bare arms… and came to rest on my side as he gazed into my eyes. I hadn't realized how beautiful and golden his eyes were, and how they dilated ever so slightly as he kissed my cheeks and then stopped at the crevice between my neck and collar bone, my top halting any further movement on his part. His breathing remained shallow but mine could not be controlled and those similar satisfied eyes found mine in amusement at my reaction to his teasing.

Before, he had never allowed me to be this close to him, this intimate and we may not have been naked but we may as well have been as his eyes trailed over my clothed skin and left a searing sensation as it drank me in. I could never fully grasp him, and not physically but on a deeper level. I've only known the adolescent boys in primary school and then the jocks who occasionally glanced my way but never like this. I'd never felt hungry to know every miniscule detail about anybody and if I did, I'm sure I would remember. This feeling felt familiar though, and the kisses he left after every minute reminded me of something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It felt amazing, it felt beautiful, and it felt wrong. Not the type of wrong that passes you when you do something slightly wrong –no, this feeling consumed me and ate me up from the inside. I could not refuse him though. His eyes dazzled me to a point where I felt trapped in his arms, but willingly if that makes sense. Is it possible to feel confused by something, to feel conflicted and yet love it at the same time? Is that saying I love Edward? I don't think so.

What is love but an extension of adoration?

The hair at the nape of his neck is coarse yet soft as I grab at it and pull him away gently. His eyes find mine, and his eyes are wanton… crazed and I can tell his control has been tossed into the seas but it's not the kind of hunger that I'd welcome… There's a different kind of hunger that lurks behind those honey eyes and I'd be a fool not to run. His eyes are careful and calculated as I freeze beneath him, but his arms confine me. I'm restricted but my body doesn't register this as it remains mobile, allowing him to bask in whatever need he's feeling and I almost encourage it. My mind screams at me and I know I've been manipulated by his perfection, but I don't know if I'm mad… Should I be? There's a type of way that he sniffs the air, just as the wind blows through the grass and enters my hair only to exit his way and he drinks in my scent like a junkie on heroine, which is almost feral. It's just not humane. I flinch as his hand touches my cheek but this time he isn't gentle and panic seizes me but I'm frozen as his legs constrict mine. He's stronger, I know this already. Lethal… so why had I agreed to come here with him?

This place represents a part of us that is so beautiful, so special… Our purity and sincerity lies here. A place where he had opened up to me, his mind and his heart… but I could never shake the feeling that he'd left a couple of things out and I'd been right. A lie is still a lie by omission… it didn't change anything though but it also changed everything. Doubt flooded me like a punch in the gut when I realized I'd been foolish for thinking he would not harm me.

Jacob warned me about him… Thus, began the search for answers

_The Cold Ones…_

There was a moment in time that I felt ready… almost at ease as he lowered his lips to my neck knowing I wouldn't fight him off. How could I? It would be pointless, but that acceptance did nothing. Instead, his betrayal was a slap in the face and realizing my demise I settled. Stilling, I clenched my eyes as I felt his teeth scrape my neck, just barely but I could tell he was enjoying this. My fear. I'm scared to death and he loves it. He revels in it. A tear escapes my lids and it trails down my pale cheek and rests on my cracked lips. Salt. The last thing I'd taste before I'd die. To die in his arms should have been phenomenal had it been in any other way imaginable and not by him stealing my life like the greedy thief he was. I'm his bait; his living bait… and I did not run. I feel rejected almost, hurt… but could I blame him? It's in his nature. Every nerve in his body screamed, urged him to kill me. To taste me in his mouth. To revel in the sensation and drink me up wholeheartedly with no regrets.

I fidget a bit at the wait but he deliberately does this and I know this. It frightens me. He's ready and he goes in for the kill, and I'm not sure if I'm ready but…

I freeze and so does he, and relief settles on my face as the light at the end of the tunnel finally appears and I cannot be happier to live. Hope rushes through me. The scathing sun rests upon us, his eyes widen and my breath hitches at the sight before me. Tiny diamonds sparkle and shine as it cascades around us and bounces off of him and onto my skin, almost blinding me as I stare too intensely.

I finally muster the courage to utter the only reasonable explanation, despite how unbelievable it sounds as it echoes loudly in the quiet meadow, aside from the chirping of barely-there birds, and the malice in his glare vanishes, disgust at himself and his actions takes the threshold, grief and _guilt _and pain, as if _he_ has been pierced in the heart … I confirm his existence.

"Vampire."

* * *

_**Two weeks earlier…**_

"Bella," Charlie complains, always his first instinct when waking me up and it's understandable really… I'm not the best person in the morning. However, stepping into my room, he stops dead in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights when he notices me fully awake, dressed and ready to run. "Um," he clears his throat awkwardly, obviously astonished at my sudden eagerness. "I see… Right, I'll wait for you downstairs."

"Okay, dad," I chant as he walks out, and I am unable to hold back my laughter when I hear him mumble; "Guess the world is ending today."

After a couple of effortless stretches I grab my IPOD that Renee had couriered me, and my iced-water bottle on the kitchen counter. Charlie is waiting for me when I reach the front door and I don't miss the joyful look in his eyes at the thought of me willingly running with him. _**'We're making progress, Bells,'**_ would be his words. I cringe internally. Let's see how long I can keep this up.

"So, Bella, today we're going to do three laps around the block and then cool down with a bit of cardio, how is that?" Charlie suggests but really instructs and I roll my eyes.

"Dad, cardio is only a 'cool down' in your eyes, but I need the exercise so I won't argue today," I resign and he sighs in relief at my cooperation as we begin to jog. Usually, I loath exercising, but I absolutely need to escape the horrid events that conspired last night and the best therapy is surprisingly –_exercise._ I snort inwardly at my dramatics. But it's true… You get to escape your gnawing ugly-head and focus on something other than a mid-life crisis. I wouldn't say kissing Edward was a crisis… but the feeling after he'd kissed me still haunts me.

The feeling of betrayal lurks in the background and thaws at my insides, and despite my constant reassurances that I am, in _fact,_ single –I can't help but feel _disloyal_. Why, I didn't know though.

_Ugh, stop, Bella!_

Right, getting out my head starting now!

* * *

"Okay, Bells, let's take a quick break," Charlie pants, pausing in the middle of the road to gather a few breaths. I giggle a little proud of myself for not losing breath or pace. I'm way ahead of him so I decide to take my time walking back to him. I observe the sky, it's gloomier than usual and if that doesn't dampen my mood then I don't know what will. I trace the clouds, sighing loudly whilst Charlie gathers himself but I'm hungry and frankly I hate running. The quicker it's done the better.

"Come on, Dad!" I encourage a little mockingly, mimicking his tone, and he chuckles but it comes out more as a huff as he bends to hold his knees while he calms down. "I think I –" Charlie begins but it comes out choked and he suddenly collapses onto the ground. I gasp in panic and sprint to him. My hands immediately reach for my phone and I dial Carlisle's number, bending down to hold Charlie's hand, as I will him to breathe. _Just breathe_. His left arm stretches and his hand grabs at his chest as he struggles for air.

"Dad!" I yell in alarm. He wheezes, his face staggeringly red and the veins are visible in his forehead as his face clenches in pain.

"We're on our way!" Carlisle affirms and I'm too in shock to comprehend how he would know my reason for calling or when I'd even told him. My mouth moves without my awareness and minutes later Alice and Edward appears to help Charlie into the car. But my body is frozen. I'm numb. Time moves rapidly and before I realize it we're at the hospital and Charlie is urgently rushed into the ER on a stretcher. I hold his hand until the very last moment where they have to physically remove me from the doors. Everything is happening too fast.

"Alice," I choke, the words lost in my mouth.

Alice catches up to me and her eyes are filled with sadness and sympathy as she pulls me into a comforting embrace.

"We were… running… my dad."

"Shh," Alice coos, her arms holding me tighter. "Everything will be okay, Bella," she says soothingly, her voice surprisingly calm and confident and I allow myself to trust in her. "Everything will be okay…" she says as I bury my face in the crook of her neck, my tears soaking her shirt.

* * *

**A/N: *…****hides behind Alice…***** I swear they made me do it! I cannot control these people … LOL. No, but really. I hope you're still enjoying this story. I've got many things coming your way so stay tuned. I promise you will get your Damon/Bella moment but soon… not yet! Remember when Riley said Bella's in the hospital and Damon found out? It got miscommunicated and instead it's her dad so thus this part… she was of course. Also, I cannot wait to write the events which occur in the next two weeks for them. Everything will be explained. This is not really… a cliff-hanger… per say. Anyway, I luvvv you all, thank you for reading with me :D Your reviews make me so happy! You can follow me on Instagram at MissTeeFiction (I think) LOL and on wordpress using the link in my bio. Also I made a trailer for Let Me Sign so you can check it out on YOUTube, link also in my bio… I will redo it again though lol. First try ya' know. Anywaaaaay…**

**Have a great day/night! I'll be back very soon with another post. Probably Sunday!**

**K bye!**

**Kisses, Misstee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada I don't own Twilight/TVD yada yada yada but this story is mine mine mine yada yada yada.**

Yes, it's a tad bit overdue but nonetheless here it is! Thank you thank you thank _you _for sticking through this story with me. I've got so many great ideas if you'll allow me to share it with you! Anyway, I luvvv y'all and your reviews so don't forget to leave me some love in that review section!

And patience Damon fans!

Kisses, Mistee

enjoy!

K, bye!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fingers Crossed**

* * *

**_Baby, I'm still alive_**

**_But my heart is beating slow_**

**_Baby, tell me I gotta know_**

**_Are you okay? You seem too far gone_**

**_Infected, standing there all alone_**

**_'Cause everybody makes it 'till they don't_**

**_And everybody wants to think they won't_**

**_And everybody makes it 'till they don't_**

**_And everybody seems to think they won't_**

**_The best of me, the best of me is you_**

**_The best of me, the best of me was you_**

_Fingers Crossed by Billie Eilish_

* * *

Guilt is a horrible thing. It latches onto you and scars you from the inside until it swallows you whole only to spit you out after its consumed your very essence. It creeps up on you when you're at your weakest, at your breaking point, when your barriers are down and you begin to reflect...

We have no control over our guilt, the things we feel or our thoughts. Thus, we've just accepted it.

Sitting on the hospital bench, my guilt leaves me feeling broken as I recall how horrible I'd been to Charlie and how difficult I'd made his life. I wonder why I'd been so self-centered, always pointing the blame finger at him as if he was the cause for how miserable my childhood had been. He couldn't help for the way things had turned out between him and Mom yet I always saw him as the one at fault, but perhaps Mom is just incapable of loving one person alone. She could never settle after all.

_**Renee**._

I realize I should call her, but I don't want to disturb her happiness – as selfish as that may seem. Mom would fly to Forks Washington the first opportunity she gets, but she'd only worry herself which would further aggravate the situation, and knowing that, I refused to tell her anything until the information divulged to me was positive.

My leg bounces uncontrollably in place, my nerves getting the best of me and I sense Alice's presence nearby but I don't acknowledge her until she places a comforting hand over my shaking one to still me.

"He'll be okay," Alice promises, her words confident but still I'm uncertain.

_Tick Tock!_

"How do you know?" I insist impatiently and she sighs, struggling to find the right words before she settles.

_Tick Tock!_

"I just _know,_" but that's not good enough for me. My other hand is occupied by my once-warm coffee which has now turned cold. The plastic cup remains full to the brim – untouched.

_Tick Tock!_

By the first half hour, I begin to pace up and down...

Throughout the second, I start to question Dr. Cullen's profession, and after an hour...

I pray.

I'd never been the religious type, and this was never by choice – Renee was never one for Church and God. Despite, her love for holy matrimony that is. That's not to say I don't believe in God, because I did and I do ... I never doubted the existence of one but I'd never really prayed aside from the time my pet hamster died, or the time Mom hurt her ankle skiing when I'd only been nine, and I'd cried the whole way throughout the entire process thinking she was going to die... but aside from that, I never really sat down and prayed.

Today I find myself doing this in the little hospital room which resembles a Church.

Indeed, this may have brought me peace of mind, but still, my body is left restless as an aftermath whilst I begin to wonder whether my prayers will be accepted or not. Although doubting it, as humane as that may be, renders it pointless. Belief is important. Alice blames my overthinking on lack of sleep but I digress.

"Emmett will bring your truck around, just in case you'd like to stay later... That way you've got a way home. Although, I'm sure Edward will stay with you," Alice mentions but my mind barely grasps what she is saying.

"My truck..."

_"That kid did quite a number on your truck, Bella. I'll find out if Jake can fix it up for you. See what he can do," Charlie remarks gruffly, his brown eyes shifting from the road to mine and back to the road again._

_"That would be great. Thanks, Dad."_

_He nods, opens his mouth but hesitates before speaking._

_"You gotta promise me you're going to be more careful though, kiddo. I can't be dying of a heart attack so young," he comments, half serious half jokingly and I snicker but roll my eyes at his dark humor._

_"True, God forbid. Charlie Swan – at this young age. I wouldn't worry about that though, Dad, you're still young," I reply, jokingly._

_He chuckles. "Your old man is really getting old, Bells."_

"Bella," Alice whispers and my eyes blink slowly as I return to the present. "Are you okay?"

I'm momentarily confused by her question until I feel the tears roll down my cheeks and soak my t-shirt.

"Yes," I sniff, straightening up. "Just thinking about my..."

_"Dad," I say suddenly._

_Charlie perks up, turning to look at me and then at the road._

_"I know you think that it's dangerous for me here," I comment. "But, with Mom in Phoenix – I've never really felt at home. It was always hers and Phil's but it always felt incomplete you know? It's not dangerous for me here, dad. I like it here. I have friends, I've got Jake here, I've got an okay school, I've got a home, dad. I've got you here," I declare._

_He clears his throat, and he is silent for a moment before he speaks. "If you want to stay, Bells, then it's up to you. I like having you here too. This is your home too, Bells."_

"Bella," Edward says, standing in front of me as if he's been there for a while. "You should eat. Would you join me in the cafeteria?" he asks but my mind is faraway. "**_Bella,_**" he presses.

_"Bells, what time should I pick you up from school?" Charlie calls from the kitchen as I stumble downstairs._

_"Uhm, 3ish... I have to be at the post office," I remind him and he pauses as I enter the kitchen._

_"You look nice," he comments, observing my outfit and makeup with a perplexed look._

_I laugh at his expression. "Thanks, Dad."_

_"What's the special occasion? Is it your birthday, did I forget?" he jokes and I roll my eyes at him. "Is it Damon's birthday?" he checks._

_"Dad! Leave Damon out of this," I grumble. "I've had trouble sleeping. The makeup is a must, and these are the new things I got when I went shopping with Alice. Why, is it too much?" I contemplate worriedly, surveying my outfit in the mirror in question._

_Charlie chuckles at my display. "Relax. It's nice, Bells. It's good to see you doing normal teenage things for a change."_

_I gasp as I reach for the cereal in the cupboard above me. "What's that supposed to mean, Dad?!" I ask dejectedly._

_He shrugs indifferently. "I don't know, Bells. You've always been such an old soul. You don't get along with many people," he says and I shake my head sarcastically._

_"You don't say."_

_"I'm not judging, Bells. You get that from your old man," Charlie assures me before changing the topic. "Oh, by the way, what do you say we clean out the garage? I've got some old things in there. I haven't cleaned it out since...Since..." Charlie pauses, clearing his throat awkwardly and I nod in understanding. Since** Renée left...**_

_"Sure, Dad. Maybe we can sell some of the things. I mean, some are actually still in good shape," I remind him._

_"We can see. I'm sure there are things of Renée that you'd like to have as well. Otherwise, the rest are all junk."_

**_The garage..._**

**_Please God let him live to see another day..._**

I vow to myself to do all the things he's asked of him.

_**Just please**._

"Bella," a familiar voice prompts, the memory ends and my eyes shoot up in question as if I've been awakened from a deep slumber.

My heart breaks at the sight of Jake, eyes pained as he struggles for words, and immediately I run over to him. His comforting arms embrace me, and my body sags in relief as he holds me tightly. _This _is what I needed. To be comforted by someone who knows Charlie as much as I do – perhaps even more. Someone who truly cares about him, and was here for him and him alone.

As I pull away, I notice how teary his eyes are, not as bloodshot red as mine, but the sadness is still there. The emotion withers when his upset eyes find Alice on the bench behind me and his once soft stare turns into a cold glare. She scowls at him obviously taken aback by his callous behaviour, and folding her arms she says she's going to get some coffee before she storms off. If she hadn't been so tiny, she'd actually look intimidating. Jake scoffs before directing his attention back to me.

"_How_..."

"We suspect it's a heart attack, but Dr. Cullen hasn't returned with answers. It's been an hour..." I answer despondently, briefly forgetting what had just transpired between him and Alice, and he nods his head, his eyes downcast before his eyes shoot to mine in realisation. I frown as he steps aside and a woman appears behind him, her eyes teary and mascara ruined.

"Bella, this is Sue Clearwater," Jake says and I nod my head, a little confused. "Seth and Leah's mother... she lives on the reservation with us." His tone is suggestive which further confuses me until finally...

_Does Charlie have a girlfriend?!_

My eyebrows perk up in interest as realisation strikes me...

The constant disappearances at night.

"I'm so sorry about your da-Charlie, Bells," Sue begins, her eyes foreshadowing the pain she feels and her tone is anguished. I wince visibly at the use of my nickname.

The way she says my name leaves no room for questioning. Charlie has spoken about me to her – the way she says his name tells me that they're very close, and her use of my preferred name is a clear indication of this. She loves him, that much is obvious and my heart hurts for her.

"I'm going to get some air," I decide, a little off-balance. "It was really nice to meet you," I say sincerely, smiling timidly at her.

The passage shrinks as I leave, trapping me and I feel claustrophobic as I struggle for air, realising how little I truly know about my **_dad._**

_My _dad.

**_Please God._**

* * *

Edward finds me outside, hidden away in obscurity on a bench behind trees as I sit and watch the birds glide by and occasionally stop to reach the ground in search for food.

"Bella," Edward begins, taking a seat alongside me but I don't turn to acknowledge him. "Carlisle will do his best, Bella. _Trust_ in him," Edward begs and I sigh in irritation.

"Why? Because you say so? Edward, that's my _dad_ in there. How else should I be?" I huff and he nods his head. I can tell my words has hit a nerve though, and at the sight of this, I soften my tone.

"Look, I'm sorry... I'm just a little on edge," I confess and he smiles softly, his eyes forgiving. I can't return it though.

"Bella, about last night..."

"– it can't happen again," I cut him off, my eyes staring into space as my words slice through the thin air.

He doesn't say anything and neither do I.

"Can I take you somewhere?"

He speaks suddenly and I turn in surprise. I figured he'd left by now.

"It'll be only a few minutes... Carlisle wants to see you, Bella. We can go after that."

My body jerks at the mention of Carlisle and he follows me idly as I rush into the hospital. Carlisle is waiting for me as I enter and my heart sinks at his troubling glance.

"Bella, we should speak..." he begins, directing me into his office.

"Please tell me he's okay, Car- Dr. Cullen."

"He's... stable, Bella. He'll need surgery though. He went into cardiac arrest or in laments terms he suffered from a heart attack. We were able to resuscitate him but when experiencing this, there are many damages, thus we have to prep for surgery immediately... with your say so of course. We've found a donor nearby. Currently he is sedated. It's your call now," Carlisle finishes, his words not registering despite the fact that I'm hanging onto every word. It's just _unreal._

Alas, he speaks again but first he pauses, struggling for words before he continues. "I must warn you before you decide to accept the papers – surgery is never a guarantee or promise that all will go well. There are many risks, Bella."

I sink into the seat, my hands finding my head in sorrow as I come to grips with his words.

"May I have a moment?" I request and he nods his head in understanding, his eyes sympathetic as he walks out of his office.

_It's your call now._

Jake steps in, his eyes answering my unspoken question which lingers in the air and I realise I don't really have a choice.

Charlie would want to _live._

_**But at what cost?**_

"Dr. Cullen," I say and he returns to me expectantly. "Where do I sign?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm not going to write another disclaimer because we all know who Twilight/TVD belongs to :D but this story is my baby so don't steal!

Check out my latest story – Captured. It's something very different.

enjoy and leave me some love

k bye!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Reminiscent**

* * *

_Third PPOV:_

Set in New Orleans

**_A few years ago..._**

The sweet sound of jazz oozes around the bar, enthralling each and everyone to join in and dance with their partners. The musky scent of cigars, blood, and alcohol pollutes the air and everyone roars with joy in celebratory at the popping of a champagne bottle.

_Tsssss._ The bubbles pop and sizzle in the bottle as the air makes contact with its contents.

"To Marcellus, our leader!" a man rejoices, his eyes proud and overzealous. Everyone joins in, raising their glasses in salute before eagerly sipping from the rim.

"Thank you," a man says, his voice sharp and precise, like shreds of glass carving into a smooth wall. "Now now, I'll never forget the role you all played in helping me to accomplish what I have today. To the people!" he yells and everyone hollers in agreement.

The crowd is buzzing with excited murmurs and hushed whispers about their new king, Marcellus Gerad – some choosing his way out of fear, or respect, whilst others sided with him for safety.

"I don't recall hearing news of a nomad wondering in _my_ town," Marcellus comments, seating himself alongside the mysterious man at the bar donning a leather jacket.

"I don't recall New Orleans ever being _your _town," the man replied smugly as he sipped from his whiskey.

There was a pause and then a _**crack**._

He sputtered as Marcellus twisted his wrist without warning, his eyes daring him to a fight.

Chuckling, he easily shook Marcellus off as he stood. "I can see I'm not welcomed. I'll leave," he decided, backing off. _Supposedly_.

"Good–" Marcellus began, sipping from the man's whiskey.

**_Rookie mistake._**

_Swoosh. _He slammed Marcellus' head onto the table and kicked the bar stool to form a wooden stake.

"I don't recall offering you _my _drink."

The crowd quiets and everyone turns to face the odd intruder in their bar.

He let Marcellus go just as a group approached them, their eyes threatening.

Marcellus stood, dusting himself off as if nothing had happened, before glaring at the guy.

"Who do you think _you_ are?" Marcellus spat with fury, stepping up to the guy.

The man laughed darkly at Marcellus' bravado and followed suit, his menacing blue eyes challenging Marcellus.

"I'm Damon Salvatore. I've heard many things about you, Marcellus _Gerad._"

* * *

**_Present_** **_Day_**

Location: Unknown

The engine sputters, its tank empty as it comes to a standstill with a shrill screech. Damon growls in anger, frustrated with himself.

"Wow, just fantastic!" he huffed, turning down the music. "Great."

He hopped out of the car, slamming the door. There wouldn't be a petrol station for another few miles. Indeed, vampire speed could come in handy but then he'd be forced to leave his baby and that just wouldn't do.

"Riley, it's Damon. I'm stranded in the middle of... I-don't-really-care. I'm sending you the location."

_Thank God for GPS,_ he thought idly, grateful for technology just this once.

An hour passed, or at least that's what it felt like.

His phone buzzes in his pocket, and thinking it's a call he moves to retrieve it – **_It _****_better be Riley _**– but it's not and he cusses as the phone dies in his hands.

"For goodness sake!" Damon grumbles, tossing his phone into the empty field in the distance.

_Woos__hhhh..._ the sound of the trees are his only comfort. Finally, a car appears and slowly approaches him.

He stands up in relief, grabbing his things out of the car. _You'll be okay, baby,_ he says quietly to his car.

"Damon," Riley says, hopping out of the car.

"What took you so long?!" Damon snaps and Riley cowers back in fear, retreating. He sighs, softening his tone. "Look, just get the rope. We're going to tow it."

Riley nods and does as he's told. He always does. The ride to Forks is silent, aside from the quiet lull of the music on the radio.

_I'm thirsty_, Damon realizes in irritation, trying to ignore the itch in his throat.

"Bella asked about you," Riley announces carefully, his gaze moving from Damon to the road.

"And?" Damon encourages, not surprised.

"She asked where you were... I didn't know what to tell her."

"_Good."_

But Damon knew this already. After all, that's how compulsion worked.

Riley had been an easy choice. A quiet kid, staying in a small home far away from the rest of the townies. They wouldn't suspect a thing. His dad was never home either, so he slipped himself into their lives and used his compulsion to enforce it.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, man. Angela mentioned Bella being in the hospital to her friend Jessica. You told me to make sure you're not in the dark so..."

Damon nodded. He had asked Riley to keep an eye on Bella. Settled, he reached for the radio to turn up the music.

Riley and him weren't friends and he didn't want to allow room for the idea of that either.

* * *

Set in Forks

**_Currently_**

"This way," Dr. Cullen says, directing Bella toward his office. Bella had not paid much attention to his office until now.

His office is everything she expected, warm and welcoming; a refreshing contrast to the rest of the hospital.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Dr. Cullen checks, although he knew her decision was final. It was only protocol for him to ask.

"I'm certain," Bella insists, although she says this more to herself, reaching for the black pen on her right with shaky hands.

As soon as her signature appears on the white paper, Dr. Cullen stands up and assists her into the lobby.

"Thank you, Bella. We'll get started immediately," he says before disappearing.

She sighs, sitting down quietly, doubting her decision. _What have I done? _Jake's reassuring hand on her shoulder calms her though and she stills.

"How long do you think they'll be?" she wonders, her eyes glistening with tears and Jake shrugs in honesty. He wouldn't know. When Seth and Leah's dad had a heart attack, he hadn't lived long enough for surgery. Jake didn't want to tell Bella this though, knowing it would further upset her.

Bella's cell rings again, and he ushers it further into his pocket, hoping Bella wouldn't notice. She probably doesn't even remember Alice handing the phone to him.

_It's Renee. _

She's worried.

He promised he wouldn't tell Renee, but how could he not? She deserved to know. Bella deserved to have her mother with her in this tough time.

"It's hard to tell. Have you eaten?" Jake replies, realizing she'd asked him something but he quickly changes the subject. Coincidentally, her stomach growls and he chuckles, shaking his head before moving to stand up but Edward appears in front of them almost immediately. Alice was long gone, mentioning something about checking up on Jasper before she left, but Jake didn't care, he was glad she was gone.

"I'll take her. We've got plans anyway."

Plans? Bella repeats in her mind, attempting to recollect her memory of their 'plans'.

Jake glares at Edward in warning, mimicking his stance. "That's okay, I'm sure I can handle it." _Leech._

_They may as well whip it out and measure, _Bella thinks to herself, rolling her eyes at their display.

"Jake, it's fine. You should wait here, I need you to be here and let me know if anything comes up, okay?"

Jake's gaze doesn't relent though, his eyes burning holes into Edward's face as he sits.

* * *

Bella sighs as the car moves idly on the road, uncertain about their destination but finding solace in the passing trees and silence.

"We're here," Edward announces after a moment and the car comes to a standstill in the middle of nowhere.

"Here?" Bella repeats in question and he nods his head before getting out to open her door for her. He pauses momentarily, wondering whether or not this was a good idea.

"The woods?" Bella checks and he chuckles at her bemused expression. Still, she follows him as he leads her into the unknown.

Upon reaching their destination, Bella finds herself in awe at the sight before her. Her human eyes can't possibly take in every detail as Edward's can, but still, she is astonished at the massive field, as far as the eye can see spreading across the distance, decorated by purple and green flowers that steal her breath away.

"This is my meadow," he murmurs and she turns to him in bewilderment.

"_Yours_?" and he shrugs, a little uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"A very loose term, but still mine nonetheless. I discovered it when we'd just moved here," Edward explains, helping her down the steep slope before they reach the gentle land. "I come here to think, and read, or to do whatever I feel to do."

She nods in understanding, she too had a place like that in Pheonix. Perhaps it wasn't a meadow –she found sanctuary in a little library she'd often visted in Phoenix –so she could partly relate. Bella huffs, out of breath, as she gladly joins him in the middle of the field between green grass and purplish flowers.

"This is really beautiful, Edward."

"Thank you, Bella. I figured you needed some time to think," Edward says gently.

He couldn't have been more right.

She sighed in relief, lying back as she tried to recollect her thoughts.

"Yeah, I really needed this."

Edward joins her, his face pointed toward the sky as is hers. He wonders whether he should tell her the _truth_, but chickens about before the thought can become words.

"Bella, about what you said earlier, about that being your dad..."

Her face pinks in mortification at his recollection of her blunt rudeness and she cuts him off, ironically. "I'm really sorry about that Edward. It was really insensitive of me," she apologized.

"It's just... I get what you're feeling Bella. I was really young when my parents passed away. I would never wish that for you."

His tone isn't sad, it's accepting and it breaks her heart. The idea that he had to come to terms with something so horrible at such a young age. Her searching hand wiggles its way into his, unbothered by his cold touch, which she passes on like nothing.

"I'm really sorry for your loss, Edward."

And the gesture is sincere and that's all it is.

Edward smiles sweetly at her sincerity before turning to face her in surprise at her close proximity. Their faces were inches apart, but their hands clasped tightly.

His hand slowly retreats and he holds onto it as if he's been burned.

Hesitating, she wants to say something but she is interrupted by her buzzing phone.

"Jake," she answers expectantly.

"It's Charlie, he's awake."

A huge weight lifts off of her shoulders and she sighs in relief.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Charlie is woozy when she arrives, but still, she hugs him tightly to her, and he doesn't complain. Tears of joy are shared between Jake and her, and Charlie, finally lucid, grunts awkwardly at the scene before demanding to go home.

"Dad, you need to relax," Bella urges but he shakes his head in disagreement.

"No, I need to go home, Bells. I hate hospitals," Charlie declares, causing Bella to giggle at the sight as she realizes how alike they truly are.

"Bella," Alice calls, feeling bad about disrupting her and Charlie. Bella turns in question as Alice indicates towards the lobby. However, Damon appears by the door, his eyes stressed as he surveys the situation.

"Dad, I'll be right back."

"Mr. Swan," Damon greets and Charlie nods curtly before directing his attention to Jake who doesn't look pleased about Damon's appearance. She felt relieved that Edward had decided to collect her truck at her house, that way she wouldn't have to worry about his pissy attitude towards Damon. She needed answers, and Edward would try and prevent her from speaking to Damon before she even had the chance.

"Damon, hi," Bella managed with surprise evident in her tone as she joins him in the lobby. "You're back..." and her eyes slowly take in his appearance. He isn't as perfectly sculpted as Edward is, and she meant this in the least offensive way possible –Edward seemed way too perfect it was almost inhuman it'll leave you feeling uneasy. Whereas Damon on the other hand is refreshing. He's gorgeous in his own way, and obviously better looking than Edward if that makes sense... She wasn't sure, all she knew was she felt extremely comfortable in his presence, familiar even and she craved to know why.

Damon's eyes scan over her entire body in a silent search for any visible bruises before settling onto her face with relief.

"You're not hurt?" he concludes and she shakes her head in confusion.

"No, why?" Bella replies, puzzled by his odd behaviour.

"Riley said you were in the hospital–"

"Oh, yeah I was," she cut him off, straightening her posture. "Like, a while back, or at least it feels like a lifetime ago. I'm fine though."

"Are you sure? He sounded worried."

"He must have gotten it mixed up. My dad had a heart attack. I've been at the hospital ever since."

"Why were you at the hospital before?"

She shifted awkwardly on the spot at his intense gaze, his blue eyes are very much darker than she's used to and she wondered whether the weather had something to do with it. "I don't know to be honest. I was supposed to go for tests earlier but then, yeah, this happened," she says, gesturing toward the hospital room and he nods his head in understanding. "You were gone..."

"Oh, yeah... I visited my brother."

"You have a brother?" Bella says in shock, and he shrugs the idea off dismissively before offering her some coffee.

"So, is everything okay?" Bella asks as they reach the cafeteria. She's partly concerned but also nosy.

"Yeah, I had to help him out with a couple of things."

"Oh, where does he stay?" she asks casually, digging deeper and he smirks for the first time today, clearly realising her motive but she needed to know the reason for his sudden disappearance.

**_Where were you really?_**

**_Why did you leave?_**

**_Why do I feel so drawn to you?_**

**_Why..._**

"Mystic Falls," he replies smoothly and Bella stops dead in her tracks.

"No way, I stayed in Mystic Falls for some time!" she sputters and he chuckles at her expression. He already knew that though.

"Really? I wish I'd met you then."

He's pleased at the blush which appears on her beautiful cheeks as a result of his words. "Huh, what a small world. Although I doubt it was in the same time span that you stayed there. I must have been like fourteen," Bella reasoned.

Damon laughs and it's husky and satisfying. "Oh, definitely would have stolen your heart at that age. I was a stud during that time!" he muses.

Bella giggled at the image that formed in her mind of an adolescent Damon with ruddy cheeks and bold blue eyes. "I'm sure you were."

"But no, I only recently moved to Mystic Falls," Damon clarifies, serious again. "How about you, where else have you stayed?"

"I stayed in Arizona for some time," Bella mentions, a little embarrassed at the thought that her travels may seem miniscule compared to Damon's. She imagined he'd been to Paris, New York and all the amazing places she dreamt of visiting.

"That must have been fun." And she's relieved that his tone isn't condescending at all.

"It wasn't really. I didn't fit in until recently..." she trails off, feeling pessimistic.

"Bella," Edward prompts with urgency in his tone and Bella turns to face him in question. "What are you doing here?" he demands, directing his attention to Damon.

She sags in disappointment. Leave it to Edward to interrupt her time with Damon.

"Edward, please," Bella groans in annoyance. "Let's not do this now."

But Edward isn't having it. His stubborn eyes find Damon as he slowly approaches him.

"You should leave," he threatens, dabbing a finger at Damon.

Damon chuckles, matching Edward's stance. "Look sweet cheeks, I'm not here for you so I suggest you turn around and go back to brooding and being irrelevant."

Bella stifles an involuntary giggle, surprised at her rudeness, she clasps a hand onto her mouth.

Damon notices though and winks at her before gesturing for Bella.

"Did you eat?"

"I could eat..."

"Bella," Edward begs, his eyes pleading with her to _stay._

She shrugs, desperately wanting to join Damon and she does.

"I'm going to greet Charlie. I'll be right back." Edward is disappointed as he hands her the keys to her truck but she tries not to let it bother her.

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the car," Damon replies, smiling coolly at Edward who has a scowl plastered on his pale face.

"Dad," Bella says, stepping back into the room. "You going to be okay? I'm going to head home with Damon and then have something to eat."

Charlie frowns but doesn't say anything at the mention of Damon's name. "Sure, Bells. Save me something please. Hospital food is disgusting," he spits and she chuckles at the weird face he pulls.

"Will do, dad. Jake, keep me posted okay?"

Jake nods but doesn't move his eyes to look at her.

"No, way kiddo! Jake should go home too... I'll be fine."

"You sure, dad? I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"It's okay, Charlie. I'll have to wait for Sam to pick me up anyway..." Jake assures him but Charlie isn't having it.

"Take my truck," she suggests and he shrugs, accepting the keys she tosses him.

"No offence but that thing can barely drive. Will I be safe?" he taunts jokingly. She just rolls her eyes at his teasing, relieved he isn't pissed at her for earlier.

"Okay now that that's sorted, everyone leave, I've got some sports to catch up on!" Charlie exclaims, grabbing the remote.

Bella laughs, kissing his forehead before grabbing her things. "Okay, dad. Don't stay up too late though. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Ready?" Damon asks, starting the engine and she nods her head as she straps on her seatbelt.

"So where is a good place to eat in this boring town?" Damon jokes, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh... Port Angeles has great places."

Damon nods, his gaze calm as he looks her way every now and then, his hands tightening on the steering wheel in concentration as he stares at the road. She notices the pink bruises and frowns.

"Did you get into a fight or something?"

He turns to her in surprise before following her questioning gaze to his knuckles.

"Ah, yeah... Just a couple of dudes."

"A _couple?"_ Bella gasps and he laughs at her expression but doesn't clarify. "So, where did you say you grew up?" Bella begins, hoping he'll spill.

"I didn't," he replies smugly, his blue eyes gleaming.

"You are an enigma Damon Salvatore."

He chuckles, throwing his head back with the action before he turns to smirk at her.

"I could say the same about you, Bella."

"_Me?_" Bella repeats as if it's preposterous. "Yeah, I'm as simple as they get."

"I think you're beautiful," he murmurs, more to himself really and she wants to ask him to repeat it but she doesn't, deciding she probably heard wrong.

"_Bella Italia_," Damon recites smoothly, studying the restaurant. "Hmm, what do you think? Kinda fitting right?"

She shifts shyly. "Sure, why not?"

The restaurant is dimmed and very quiet as they enter, very few people are seated at the tables, but then again this is a small town. "Here you go," the waitress instructs, directing them to a table at the far end.

"Would you like a minute to order?"

"I'll just have burger and fries," Damon cuts the waitress off confidently. "You?"

"Uhm," Bella stutters, quickly searching the menu for something edible but not too expensive. "I'll have the ravioli."

"Perfect, drinks?"

"Coke," they both reply in unison before laughing at the coincidence.

"Have you eaten here before?" Bella asks as the waitress leaves and Damon shrugs.

"Doubt it," he responds as though it happened way too long ago for him to remember.

"Damon–"

"So, Bella, how have classes been?" he cuts her off before she can begin her sentence.

"Uhm, it's been fine. Boring, as usual I guess ..."

"Hm. I suppose I missed out a lot?"

"Not really. I saved your notes," she adds and he smiles.

"You didn't have to do that, thank you."

"I figured you'd need it."

"Why? School isn't really important." He says this as if it's a normal thing to him and Bella frowns in confusion.

"You don't think school is important?" she repeats and he chuckles.

"I just said that."

"Why? I mean, don't you want to go to college after school?" the whole conversation is odd to Damon. Being it that all he's ever had to think, or worry about, was vampires and wolves and everything in between. Never something as simple as _school_. Hell, he was lucky he'd even gotten into Forks High considering how mature he looked. Fortunately for him, many of the kids attending the school had that look.

"Not really," Damon replies coolly just as the waitress brings their food. She smiles coyly at Damon, her hand slightly grazing his arm as she places the food in front of him. "Here you go. Enjoy," she finishes, placing Bella's near her.

"Thank you," Damon smirks before digging into his food. "Well, this is not the best burger I've had but it'll do."

"Which burgers have been the best for you?" Bella asks as a distraction against the odd pang of jealousy that overcame her.

"That's easy – they make a mean burger in New Or—" Damon stops, his light gaze turning dark as he gulps his food down. "We should go."

Bella blinks, confused at his sudden change of mood. "But we haven't–"

He stands up abruptly, tosses money onto the table and then storms out before she can protest.

"What the hell just happened?"

When she reaches the car, Damon doesn't say a word. His once carefree mood is gone out of the wind and lost into the seas as he peels off onto the road, his tires screeching in sync with his mood.

She sighs, resting her head against the window as she observes him quietly in question. "Damon."

"We're here," he snaps, shutting off the ignition of the car before she can utter another word. She hadn't even realised they were in front of her house, her mind elsewhere. She expects him to open her door for her, but he doesn't. He just sits and stares straight ahead.

"Uhm, will you attend school tomorrow?" Bella murmurs quietly.

"No," he snaps. "Probably not."

She nods apprehensively, a little hurt by his bitter tone. She doesn't say anything as she gets out though, or when she reaches her door. She wishes he'd stop her and apologize for his coldness but he doesn't and she doesn't have to turn around to see if he's left.

His tires screech loudly on the tar as he peels away, the only remnants of his appearance being the puffs of smoke left behind.

* * *

A/N: So I tried something new. Do y'all like it? Lemme know :)

I figured this would be the best way to get everyone's thoughts across in this moment without writing too many point of views!

Leave me some love!

Luv yalllll

K bye! It's 1AM and I've got school tomorrow

Kisses, MissTee


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thank you for being a part of this journey! I am so amazed by your responses so keep them coming :D

School is k-i-l-l-i-n-g me!

Latest news, I started a new fanfic completely different to this. I think you'll enjoy it!

_Captured_ is the title

anyway

Enjoy!

kisses, Misstee

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD but I own this piece so don't steal!**

**WARNING: **_ Be advised that there are descriptive scenes which may be considered gruesome, etc. This story is strictly Rated M for language, violence and for many other reasons. Mostly Damon ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Strange Birds**

* * *

**_Little ghost, you're listening,_**

**_Unlike most you don't miss a thing,_**

**_You see the truth_**

**_I walk the halls invisibly,_**

**_I climb the walls, no one sees me,_**

**_No one but you._**

**_You've always loved the strange birds_**

**_Now I want to fly into your world_**

**_I want to be heard_**

**_My wounded wing's still beating,_**

**_You've always loved the stranger inside_**

**_Me, ugly pretty_**

_Strange Birds By Birdie_

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I sat idly and watched as raindrops pattered on the window pane while I drew tiny circles through the fog that had collected on the window. A result of my warm breath. I sighed languidly, my eyes zoning in on the dew trailing down the glass.

It wasn't cold inside, not at all. Charlie convinced me to turn the heaters on and how could I refuse such a warm invitation.

It's weird being so _alone_. Whenever I had been here, Charlie had as well and if he wasn't, then Alice would usually keep me company. It wasn't that I despised being alone, I'd been alone most of my life growing up with Renee. She was always out and about while I stayed home and did my homework or spent my time reading Jane Austen and Shakespeare.

But now, spending so much time with Charlie, I don't know, I'd grown so used to having him around and when he hadn't been, I would be at school and now I felt lonely in the dark of the night.

I was so accustomed to the obnoxiously loud sound of the television as Charlie indulged himself in the sports channel, and the sound of him walking up and down to fetch a beer every now and then before he would trudge upstairs to greet me goodnight since it was school the next day.

_School._

My mood dampened a little at the thought of returning back to my purgatory.

Damon would be there, and he'd probably ignore me. So would Edward. I still had things to discuss with Edward, after our... _moment_ that we shared.

It felt weird thinking about Edward and I kissing... I never imagined that Edward would even bring himself to do something like that with me, he's always so uptight and when he admitted that he liked me, I realised his feelings may have been reciprocated. But, when we kissed, a strange feeling of betrayal creeped up on me and tainted the entire memory.

Perhaps, Damon has something to do with this. I have to speak with him tomorrow, even if it takes me all day.

* * *

My dreams turn dark quickly, and my tranquility is sucked into thin air. The images leaving me frazzled in my state.

**_Fog_**.

A **_black bird _** but less familiar, larger even– some type I'd briefly touched upon in books of mythological creatures – and far in the distance, I made out a figure with demonic blue eyes, which gleamed at me.

Those haunting images starred in my nightmares on loop. Each time I'd struggle to wake myself up from it, and each time I'd fall back into it. Continuously.

Those same eyes I once considered beautiful and even enchanting resembled this monster's but not quite.

Bloody veins that looked like branches entwining began to appear underneath his iced blue eyes and creeped all the way to the top of his soft cheeks.

Still, I did not budge – instead I imagined myself tracing those same veins with my shaky fingertips and watched as his eyes stared back at mine with a mixture of confusion and surprise at my stillness.

His eyes visibly darkened as he stalked towards me, the darkness swallowing the whiteness that surrounded his eyes to a point where his eyes were pitch black, hollowed out and deadly.

His lips twitched and I noticed how his teeth, no not teeth, _fangs_, glistened with his saliva. Something between a whimper or a squeak escaped my lips and I stepped back in fear as the word I murmured resounded around us.

"**_Vampire_**," I realized, as he reached me.

Within a blink of an eye his body seemed to zoom with remarkable speed and he abruptly appeared in front of me emitting a shrill scream from the back of my throat.

* * *

I gasp as my body jolts forward, the sheets tugging at me and I realise I'm hot, _too_ hot. The t-shirt clings to me, sweat droplets collects on my forehead as I struggle to breathe but it comes out more of a pant. I attempt to gather my thoughts, trying to make sense of it but I come out short.

I hop out of my bed immediately, rushing to get into the shower as I scramble for my things. My head snaps to the alarm clock on my bedside table and I realise I don't have to be ready for another hour. It would be pointless to return to bed now and the shudder that racks my body warns me not to think of it. Instead I usher myself into the bathroom and into the shower.

I sigh as the luke-warm water relaxes my muscles and I feel better as the fear rolls off of me in waves, spiralling down the drain.

My fingers and toes are pruney when I hop out and I cringe at my messy hair when I pass the mirror.

I have enough time to clean my room and straighten my hair. When I'm done I notice that I've still got fifteen minutes to fix myself a light breakfast but the fridge is empty when I reach it and the thought of frying fish for breakfast leaves me feeling nauseated. I had the last eggs when I got home and it had been too late to go shopping.

I decide to grab something on the road or else I'd be cranky all day and that would do little to make this hell any better.

"Welcome to Sully's drive-in, Ma'am," and she falters as she notices how young I am before continuing. "How may I help you?" she completes in a monotone voice and I figure that she must be bored having to ask the same questions all the time.

"Uhm, can I get nuggets and small fries please?" I ask more than say and the lady at the small window frowns at my politeness but doesn't say anything. Instead she taps idly on her computer before smiling at me as I move to the next window.

After paying at the window, I drive over to the next one. "Here you go, Ma'am. Oh, hey, Bella!" the boy says joyfully and it takes me a moment but I gasp in surprise, realising who it is.

"Riley! What are you doing here? Haven't you got school or something?" I ask but quickly shut up when I realise I'm being forward. I'm surprised at his sweetness compared to our last encounter, well with me showing up at his place as a desperate attempt to find Damo—

He chuckles at my expression, interrupting my thoughts. "Nah, I'm suspended," he says casually but my eyes nearly bulge out.

"Really?" I wrinkle my nose. "You don't seem like a troublesome kid."

He laughs a little offended before shifting in place. "Nah, it was nothing. I busted up this kid for speaking shit about my dad."

I frown. "Oh. I'm sorry. What did your dad have to say?"

"He was livid. I couldn't tell him though. I know he'd only feel guilty or likely pissed. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"More trouble," I correct and he chuckles at my words. I almost forget the reason I'm at Sully's or even that I am at Sully's until someone honks behind me and a few angry voices chorus in unison. His cheeks flush and he reaches for something on his right before handing me my food.

"Thanks," I say quickly, and as I reach it for, my eyes study his plain knuckles.

"No bruises?" I tease and he laughs nervously.

"Nah..." he trails off without further elaboration.

"Oh, okay," I say, accepting his words and he nods his head, his gaze moving elsewhere so I take that as my exit.

I was hoping to grill him for details about Damon but figured that it would be a low blow. Riley is the only boy I've come across that has been nothing but friendly towards me without any alterior motive. Despite the fact that we barely speak, which is only because of our different social groups, it's a comforting thing nonetheless and I feel better when I reach the school, chewing the last fries which have gone stale on the way.

"Hey!" Alice chants as I hop out of my truck. She's dressed surprisingly more clothed than usual and I eye her modesty in question.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm trying a new look. Do you think it's chic?"

Of course Alice would worry more about looking good than dressing to suit the weather, which was very chilly mind you.

I laugh at her question. "Alice, even if the clothes look horrible, you'd be able to pull it off. You look so pretty!" and she giggles at my compliment.

"You're too kind, Bella. So, how did you sleep?" she asks, interlinking her arm into mine as we walk toward the school building.

"Oh, perfect!" I sing sarcastically but I'm sure she could tell based on how terrible I looked.

"Oh, it's not so bad!" she replies in a knowing tone and I smile at her optimism.

"Are you always so energetic?" I ask her as we reach my locker and she folds her arms.

"Of course. But," she begins in a stern voice and I stare at her warily. "I'm throwing a party tomorrow! So you _have _to come!"

"Really?" I groan. "Wait, where will it be?"

"At our house silly," and I know she's referring to her and the Cullens.

"I've never seen your house," Jessica comments, stopping in front of us. "What time is it? Should I bring alcohol? Will Dr. Cullen be there?" and I wrinkle my nose in disgust at her question.

"No, they won't be. Edward is going out of town with Carlisle and Esme for a few days."

"Really, they're leaving?" I ask, forgetting Jessica. "Why?"

"They're going to our family in Alaska. Our cousin Irina just got married. I would love to go as well but unfortunately not all of us are as smart as Edward and allowed a free pass."

_Irina. _I remember Alice briefly speaking about their family, the Denalis, in Alaska but she claimed she's never been to Alaska herself.

I suppose mine and Edward's talk would have to wait.

"Oh," Jessica says with a disappointed tone and I roll my eyes internally. "That's okay!" she exclaims. "I'll bring Mike. See you there!"

Alice sighs as Jessica trots off and I giggle at her expression with a playful accusing stare as if to say 'you dug your own grave' and now she's dragging me with her, I realise.

"Anyway, you're coming right?" Alice checks again but I'm pretty sure she's saying and not asking.

"Do I have a choice?" I shoot back and she laughs with glee.

"Definitely not. I'll see you later! Jasper is waiting for me," and with that she hurries over to a patient Jasper who nods sweetly at me before hugging Alice gently to him.

My heart does a weird tug and I wonder why as I walk to class, my books piled in my arms.

* * *

English drags and I mean _drags_. For the first time I'm not totally engrossed in Shakespeare's literature and even Mr. Mason notices.

"Isabella, may I speak with you for a moment?" he requests and I pause by the door, my eyes wide as I urge myself to calm down.

"Y-yes, Mr. Mason," I stutter and he smiles kindly.

"I read the piece you handed in," he begins and my body seizes with panic, "and I'm impressed," he finishes. My heart begins to beat again and I sigh in relief.

"Thank you!" I say quickly, realising how rude I must seem.

"Just a quick question; you don't happen to be good friends with Damon Salvatore do you?"

"No, why? Well, kind of."

And he smiles as I indicate with my shoulder shrug that it's sorta complicated. "Will you give this to him? I just finished reading it. I left a few thoughts on it." He holds up something for me to take.

I realise it's Damon's assignment so I quickly place it into my file so not to damage it.

_A plus._

The bold red letters are the first thing I notice.

"Thank you, Bella. I trust you'll get it to him."

I take that as my leave and stroll out of the classroom quietly. I know it's wrong to snoop, but my eyes catch sight of the writing before I can stop myself, I swear.

_Let Me Sign_ – reads the title in carefully intricated writing.

There's a part of me that wants to know more, to grab it and hide somewhere before being extremely engrossed in his writing, and despite how fun it is to entertain the thought, I decide it would be rude and I push the idea away immediately.

A familiar leather jacket captures my attention as I pass Mrs. Cope's office and I stop at her door to subconsciously eavesdrop... And give him the assignment. Or so I tell myself.

"I'm sorry sweet boy, but you cannot change classes so late. The year has already begun! You're very acquainted with your classes, why change now?"

Based on Damon's rigid posture, I can tell he's agitated and I walk away quickly but not before he says, "It's just two classes! And one isn't really the class, just the teacher."

I don't hear her response but what he says next stops me. "No, Mr. Mason is fine. That's not why I want to change– you know what, nevermind!"

My eyes widen when I realise he's referring to the classes he shares with _me._ Why would he suddenly change classes?

When I hear the scuffling of his boots on the tiled floors, my body lurches towards the exit and I pray that I reach it in time before he spots me, or else he'll put two and two together and realise I was eavesdropping.

Angela bumps into me on the way and I sigh in relief as the cold air hits my face. "Bella, are you okay?" she questions frantically and I realise how odd I must look, hurrying out of a building and reveling in cold air.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine," I assure her and she nods her head but doesn't seem convinced.

"Okay. Have you spoken with Dr. Cullen about your results yet?" she asks as we seat ourselves on a bench nearby.

"Yeah. Apparently, I'm fine, I'm just _anemic,_" I mumble. "I lost a lot of blood in the accident and even though they'd given me sufficient blood," and I cringe at the thought. "My body still needs to recover. He gave me supplements."

"I suppose the concussion didn't help either," Angela adds and I shrug.

"I guess so. I mean, I didn't think it was anything bad to begin with. I know I was worried but more of the unknown you know? I'm not used to being in the dark about anything!"

She smiles sweetly in understanding. "I get that. I'm like that too."

"Yeah, I don't know. I'm so used to having my life planned out before I even do something so to have to _sit back_ and just _wait _to know if I'll even..." and I shudder at the thought. "It just threw me completely off. I haven't even travelled the world like I want to. There's just way too many things to do before death can steal me."

Angela doesn't say anything and I don't expect her to, I'm almost glad she doesn't as my words linger in the air.

"We should get something to eat after school," Angela suggests and I realise I can't.

"I'm sorry," I say apologetically and she waves it off. "I promised Charlie I'll bring him something nice."

"Yeah! Your dad, how is he?" Angela asks, her eyes visibly guilty for forgetting and I dismiss it reassuringly.

"That's okay. Charlie is much better – I mean he has to take a lot of time off to recover but otherwise he's better," I repeat softy and I wrinkle my nose in thought. Charlie won't be too pleased with the idea of 'taking time off'.

I notice him hefore he notices me and Angela follows my gaze as he approaches, his eyes dark, face etched into a frown.

"Can I speak to you?" Edward murmurs and I turn to Angela but his hand grips my arm to pull me away before I can utter a word.

I glare at him, struggling to push him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he announces as if that's supposed to make it okay.

"And? It's just for a few days right."

"Alice told you," and his lips purse in irritation. "Should have known. Look, I don't have much to say but this; stay away from Damon okay? Promise me."

"I can't promise you that," I say truthfully and he scowls, his copper hair blowing in his eyes but he doesn't move it.

"Bella, please. Just promise me—"

"–Edward," I huff and his eyes stare deeply into mine, dazzling me, but I stand my ground. "Be reasonable."

And he steps back as if I'm being ridiculous. "I should be reasonable? I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what?! Look, I get he has a bad reputation according to you and your family," and he winces at my harsh tone. "But he's done nothing to me. He saved my life. That's gotta mean something."

"He was just in the right place at the right time," Edward states angrily and I glare at him.

"I don't owe you anything," I remind him. "And certainly not a _promise _as ridiculous as this one."

"So our kiss meant nothing to you?" he spits and I cringe at his callous stare.

"I didn't say that. But it doesn't give you the right to bark demands at me. I am my own person, Edward. I've taken care of myself for the past ten years. I'm sure I can manage a couple of days."

"I'm not... I don't mean to be so demanding, Bella," he says, softening his grip on me and I feel a little guilt welling up inside of me. "I just want you to be safe."

"And I will be."

"Okay," he settles. "I'll see you then."

"Edward," I begin and he looks at me intensely, waiting. "Can we speak about..."

"Right now?"

"No, it can wait," I realise, not wanting to hound his time and he smiles sweetly before walking away. I stare at his disappearing figure in a daze – how do I tell him that what happened between us can never happen again without hurting him?

I sigh, shaking myself out of my reverie.

I suppose a couple of days without Edward Cullen would do me good. For one, I'd be able to make a sound decision with a clear head and another, I wouldn't have him breathing down my neck everytime I tried to speak with Damon.

Speaking of the devil, Damon strides out of the building, his eyes surveying the crowd before he shrugs his leather jacket on and my teeth subconsciously finds my bottom lip. He looks good, with dark and disheveled hair which matches his clothing. The memory of my nightmare flashes before my eyes and I wince at my thoughts.

_Fog._

_Black bird._

_Dark, predatory blue eyes._

Those same eyes lock with mine and my breathing falters as I stalk towards him.

**_Here goes nothing._**


	19. Chapter 19

**BIG NEWS PLEASE READ FIRST**

**Author's Note:**

hiiii! _So I just created a YouTube video for Let Me Sign (this fic) and I'm so proud of it so please go and check it out and leave me some love_

www youtu **DOT** be **SLASH** I8JMBP **underscore** bGUk

Replace bold letters with symbols. Or you can find the link in my profile

And I started a new fanfic for Twilight lovers! It's called _Captured _and it's very different.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! And for bombarding me with lovely comments **_atkesst_** – btw you all should definitely check out her story – "It isn't fate but I wish it was"

Thank me later! Anyway enjoy this long post :D

k bye!

xoxo

* * *

**Chapter 19****: Dead Sea**

* * *

_Previously on Let Me Sign..._

_Speaking of the devil, Damon strides out of the building, his eyes surveying the crowd before he shrugs his leather jacket on and my teeth subconsciously finds my bottom lip. He looks good, with dark and disheveled hair which matches his clothing. The memory of my nightmare flashes before my eyes and I wince at my thoughts._

_Fog._

_Black bird._

_Dark, predatory blue eyes._

_Those same eyes lock with mine and my breathing falters as I stalk towards him._

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**_I headed west, I was a man on the move_**

**_New york had lied to me, I needed the truth_**

**_Oh, I need somebody, needed someone I could trust_**

**_I don't gamble, but if I did I would bet on us_**

**_Like the dead sea_**

**_You told me I was like the dead sea_**

**_You'll never sink when you are with me_**

**_Oh, lord, like the dead sea_**

**_Whoa, I'm like the dead sea_**

**_The finest words you ever said to me_**

**_Honey can't you see,_**

**_I was born to be, be your dead sea_**

_Dead Sea by The Lumineers_

* * *

"Damon, can we talk?" I ask timidly. His eyes observe me for a moment and finally, he speaks. I almost panic and bolt out of the parking lot but my mind and feet seem to have completely different ideas. I forget why I'm here completely and struggle for words.

"Sure," he says curtly and my heart breaks a little at his coldness. We were getting along so well at the restaurant, what changed? I want to get to know him better though.

"Uhm, somewhere more private?" I offer and he nods, following me as I nervously lead the way. I stop once we're out of sight, near a tree trunk surrounded by concrete for seats. I sit down silently, hoping he'll join me but he doesn't.

"I used to come here in the beginning, when I just moved to Forks with my dad," I say and I'm not really sure why I'm bringing this up but I figure it's a pretty good ice-breaker and for the life of me I cannot stop speaking. I'm too nervous. My sweaty palms find my jeans.

"Just to get away. Being new isn't fun, eh?" I joke but he doesn't laugh. He doesn't do anything. My fingers fumble, and at last, they find something to cling on. The pendant. The cold weight of it calms me a bit and my hands only shake a little.

"Why are you changing classes?" I ask before I can chicken out.

A smirk plays on his lips and I'm taken aback by his change in mood, though his eyes remain downcast. "Were you eavesdropping, Bella?" the way he emphasizes my name with a distinct 'pop' causes a pink flush to rise up my neck.

"N-no! I was on my way out and then I heard you and..."

"Yeah, I am changing classes. I think it's for the best," he cuts me off coolly.

"For whom?" the question is out before I can stop myself. It appears I have no filter today. "Why are you changing anyway?"

"You're very nosy," he remarks, but there's no hostility in his tone.

"I'm just wondering," I explain.

"It's okay," he dismisses my explanation, looking anywhere but at me, and he shifts on the balls of his feet impatiently. I realise our time is running up.

"Damon, I –" I pause, wondering how to ask him this without sounding nuts. "Have we... met before?"

His eyes snap to mine for the first time, his cold expression turning to one of confusion and some type of emotion that I can't quite decipher. "What? I mean no... Why would you ask that?"

I don't think I've ever seen Damon so flustered... so caught off guard.

"I don't know," I say honestly, standing up to face him. "I had this dream..."

His brows furrow, but for some reason, he doesn't seem surprised.

"Do you... Do you think that somehow people can know one another... from a different life?" I wonder until I realize how stupid I sound. My cheeks pink with embarrassment. "If you even believe in that," I sputter. "Do you?"

His eyes flicker to mine momentarily before looking at the ground again and it's an odd sight. He's usually so calm and collected.

"I do."

Relief floods me. "Will you sit with me?" I ask, hopeful.

The bell rings and everyone hurries to class while others lag behind, taking my hopes with them.

"Maybe another time..." I whisper.

Disappointment replaces the feeling but he doesn't notice and if he has, he doesn't say anything.

"Uhm, one more thing?"

"Yes, Bella?" his tone is clipped and I almost regret calling him here.

"Why did you run off on me? I mean, we were having a good time weren't we?"

"Things aren't always black and white, Bella. You know what, I won't be changing classes anymore." My eyes shoot to his in surprise as hope rises in my chest.

"I should leave instead."

My stomach drops at his words.

And my heart sinks to my toes. I imagine that my facial expression mirrors my feelings.

"Oh, I didn't know that leaving was an option..."

"Yeah, turns out Forks isn't for me. My brother needs me back home anyway," but the way he says it leads me to believe otherwise.

"Okay," and I don't know what else to say to this mysterious man with beautiful blue eyes and messy black hair. He is a stranger, isn't he? I've only known him for a week or two and yet I feel as though I know him for much longer. I mean what did that vision mean anyway?

And the nightmare?

I need to make sense of this.

"Take care." His goodbye is so formal, an odd contrast to the intensity of his gaze, and I almost feel as though he should be saying more but what else is there to say?

"You too."

Tears sting my eyes as he walks away, but I'm not really sure why... yet it feels as though a part of me has just left me. Is that even possible? I don't even know him, the rational part of me argues.

Then why does it feel like the complete opposite? Another part of me counters.

This is silly. I'm fighting a useless battle with myself.

I realise too late that his assignment is still filed away in my backpack but when I enter the school building, he's nowhere in sight.

_Damnit!_

I suppose it won't matter either way since he's leaving.

The rest of my day irks by. Alice gushes over the party, which I'm not even sure I'll be attending anymore. I'm so lost in thought throughout the entire lunch period until I find Jasper, who joined us for the first time, quietly studying me. The concern on his face is palpable and I shift uncomfortably.

"You okay, babe?" Alice checks and his reassuring eyes find hers. I smile at her pet name for him.

"Of course," his thick southern drawl catches me by surprise and I realize Jasper has never spoken in front of me before. Or maybe he has and I never paid attention. It wouldn't be a surprise, I'm always lost in thought.

"I'm going to see if Angela wants to attend the party, I'll be right back," Alice says.

"Bella," he says once she's left and I'm visibly startled by his presence despite him being here the entire time. He's a little odd, honey eyes against milky skin and long hair.

"Sorry," I say quickly. "I'm just overthinking," I admit and the way one side of his mouth turns up into a smile is pleasant.

"I realize we haven't spoken before. I'm Jasper," he introduces but doesn't offer to shake my hand, not that I was expecting that anyway. "Alice speaks a lot about you. Sorry, we didn't get to talk sooner."

"Oh, no!" I rush to assure him. "I figured you're more... reserved," and he chuckles, loosening up a little. He's clearly amused. I'm glad he isn't offended.

"So, what's bothering you?" I'm almost surprised by how straightforward he is but recover quickly.

"Well," I wonder if I should tell him but realizing he is Edward's brother, I find myself hesitating.

"Is it Edward? He can be a bit... _controlling_."

The weird face I pull leaves him laughing. "Okay, that's a bit of an understatement. But he means well..."

I should be annoyed at Jasper for defending Edward, but I'm not really.

"I guess. But that's not all," I admit and he sits forward a little so I continue. "Damon... is leaving."

"And you don't want him to?" There is no judgment in his voice which I would expect, instead, his tone is friendly. It's different compared to Esme's reaction at dinner last week. I'm still humiliated, especially since Jasper witnessed the whole encounter.

"Not really. I barely know him, right? I shouldn't care if he leaves or not," I insist and he shrugs, clasping his hands on the table.

"But you feel like you do?"

"Yeah, how do you know...?" I trail off curiously.

"Alice."

I nod, understanding how just by one simple word.

_Alice._

"She changed your life didn't she?"

"Certainly. I wouldn't be who I am without her," he confesses and there is pride in his eyes accompanied by affection.

"So you don't think it's odd that I feel weird about Damon leaving?" I check and he stifles a smile.

"I'm sure you don't feel _weird_. Maybe 'sad' is a suitable word for it?" Jasper teases and I sigh, resting my head in my hands.

"I guess I am. Why I don't know. I tried speaking to him..."

"And?" he prompts.

"He shut down on me."

"Ah, classic one. Damon is a complicated man," Jasper mumbles as if recalling something. "He's a cocky asshole, but he'll come around. I think you should speak with him."

I find my face contorting in surprise at Jasper's language and he laughs at my expression. I'm sure my eyebrows have reached the ceiling.

"Do you think speaking with him is a good idea?" I ask once again, after finding my voice. I don't bother asking how he knows Damon so well. Apparently everyone happens to, besides me of course.

He doesn't say anything. He simply raises an 'Im-sure-you-know-the-answer' brow and I slump knowingly in my seat, just as Alice approaches.

"Did I miss anything?" she sings, pecking his cheek and I blush at their sweet display.

"No, but I've missed you," Jasper says just before I tune them out.

"Bella," Alice announces and my dazed eyes find her in question. "I told Angela that it'll be tomorrow after school. You are coming right?"

"I don't know... It's a school night, Ali—"

"–Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" she begs. "Live a little."

"Yeah, Bella, live a little," Jessica pipes in with a mocking tone as she sits beside me, placing an empty lunch tray in front of her, save for the fruit salad. Well, this is odd –she never sits with the Cullens. She's braver today and it irritates me further.

I glare at her whilst I imagine myself doing much worse but quickly shake off the horrible thoughts. I already agreed to go but after my encounter with Damon, I'm not sure if I feel up for it.

"Fine."

Alice claps her hands in glee and I have to swallow my groan.

When I get home, I almost forget Charlie isn't around until the silence engulfs me. My ears begin to zing and I realize I can't stand it.

"Alice, are you busy?"

"_Bella, hey! I'm sorry, I've got a few errands to run for the party essentials tomorrow but we can meet up afterward?" _Alice's apologetic voice echoes over the phone.

"No, no it's ok Alice, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

After she hangs up, I decide to pack the rest of my things into my closet. I'm so engrossed in unpacking, that I hardly notice the time fly by. I should probably visit Charlie but first I have to make a quick stop in La Push.

* * *

Jake's house appears in the distance and I almost regret showing up uninvited but it would be pointless to turn around now.

"Bella!" it's not Jacob who finds me though, instead it's Seth. His hair is much shorter than I remember, and something else seems odd about him.

"Did you grow?" I ask rudely as I hop out of the truck.

He chuckles at my mortified expression. "You could say that. How have you been? Jake told me about Charlie. Is he okay?"

"I've been coping," I say before I can catch myself. "How about you? Aside from all the growing you've been doing... Have you been working out?" and I realize what is so odd about Seth. He has abs but his shirtless appearance should have given that away. I'm just blind.

He flushes at my words and I realize my forwardness. "Charlie is much better, thanks. Where's Jake?"

"He's out back, or if not probably in the garage," Seth adds helpfully and I thank him before leaving him to find Jake.

Of course, true to Seth's assumption, Jake is in the garage. His head snaps up in surprise as I enter and a sweet smile replaces the thin line on his face. I'm relieved to find that he hasn't changed one bit. His long hair is tied though, and grease smudges line his shiny forehead.

"Sorry," he says and wipes his greasy hands on a torn cloth nearby. "Just trying to fix this piece of crap."

"Oh."

"What's up?" he asks, tossing the cloth one side and I notice how much broader his arms are – buffer. "You okay?"

And I realize I'm staring off into space. "Yeah," I reply after clearing my throat. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know the usual."

I want to ask what his usual is but the words are lost within me. "So, I was wondering if you could come with to the hospital?" I ask. "I mean, if you're not too busy," I add quickly and he chuckles at my nervousness.

"Relax, Bella and sure. Let me just clean up real quick."

I'm relieved he said he'd join me. I'm not sure why having him there would make a difference but the idea of going to a hospital without someone to accompany me leaves me shuddering at the thought.

"I take it you're not a fan of hospitals?" Jake comments as we get into my bright orange truck, or is it red... Maybe it's just rusted. He is much cleaner now, wet hair and all, save for the grease smudge under his chin which he failed to notice.

"Not really."

"Mhmm. I find that so ironic considering you're always getting yourself into trouble," he jokes and pats the dashboard, quickly getting distracted by the interior of my truck – or lack thereof.

"How's Charlie?"

"Well, I'm sure he's fine but he'll be pissed if we don't bring him actual food," I add and he laughs in agreement, remembering a similar incident probably.

"True. We should probably stop at Sully's."

My last encounter with Riley flashes before me and I wonder if going to Sully's would be a good idea, but then Jasper's words echo in my mind.

_Talk to him._

"Sure."

When I reach the window, I nearly chicken out.

"Bella!" Riley chants and I force a smile at his loudness. "You back for more?"

"Yup," Jake answers instead, clearly annoyed.

"Riley, how are you?" and I don't miss the surprised glance Jake shoots me but I have to find out about Damon.

"I'm peachy. You?"

"Good."

"It's so random that Damon is leaving, right. I mean, I figured he'd stay much longer. He can never shut up about you too–"

"What?" I gasp and he seems to find himself quickly because he changes the topic immediately. "Why –did Damon say something?" I didn't think getting information out of Riley would be this easy.

"Here you go, Bella. Enjoy."

"Has he left yet?"

"I don't know," he answers truthfully, his eyes panicked as if he said too much. I can picture Damon giving him a hard time for telling me, but I doubt he'd do any real damage.

"I'm just asking, uhm, Mr. Mason gave me his assignment. I'd like to return it," I say smoothly and Riley purses his lips in thought.

"Yeah, sure. You should call him?" Riley suggests.

"That would be possible if I actually had his number," I retort and he chuckles, scribbling something down on a torn paper.

"Here–" he begins, his hand hesitating mid-air. "If you tell him you got it from me, I'll deny it."

I smile relieved. "Thanks, Riley."

"Don't mention it. No, really. Damon will kill me," and his eyes glint with humour and a hint of fear. "Anyway, have fun."

I thank him and regretfully drive away, thoughts plaguing my mind.

"What's with you and Damon Salvatore, Bella?" Jake's snappy tone brings me back to the present and I'm almost embarrassed he had to witness that.

"Nothing, I think."

"What do you mean 'you think'?" and I glare at his demanding tone. "Look," he says softening his voice. "You should stay away from Damon and the Cullens. They're... not good for you."

"What do you mean?" I frown.

"I don't know. It's just – my dad's always speaking about them so I figure they're not good news since it's never good things."

"What exactly does he say?"

"You're not dropping this are you?" Jake mumbles and I shake my head. "Fine. You'll probably think it's a bunch of horseshit, but every full moon, we throw a bonfire party. It's not really a party, but more of a tradition so keep in mind that 'party' is a very loose term. It's always us; the cousins and the elders of the reservation."

I nod, indicating with my eyes for him to continue before focusing on the road.

"Well, they always share stories, as you can imagine elders would. However, their stories are always haunting and far-fetched to some. I mean, they speak of legends and many of these legends revolve around the Cullens."

"What about the Cullens?"

"Keep in mind that these are all legends alright – but many of our elders believe that the Quileutes descend from werewolves, that we're shapeshifting creatures, I suppose it's more the symbolism of it though if we're being real," and I struggle to keep a serious face.

"Our ancestors came across creatures, far worse than our kind, with a bloodthirst so demanding it led them to commit terrible crimes. They thirsted for blood and would stop at nothing to get it. However, they could only walk the earth at night and had skin as pale as ice; which I imagine was just as cold to the touch seeing as though they were dead creatures... Well, lifeless, soulless monsters. They called them the Cold Ones," he finishes dramatically.

"Vampires," I offer, my nightmare briefly making an appearance, and Jake's eyes shoot to mine in surprise.

"No – well, yeah, I guess you could call them that in layman's terms. They're not really_ vampires _though. They don't burn by the sun, a stake cannot kill them and they're not afraid of garlic."

A giggle escapes me, and I almost apologize but the seriousness of his tone causes it to stuck in my throat and I struggle to be equally serious.

"Wow, Jake. They're not Dracula," I mock and he glares at my teasing. "Besides, this is the _Cullens_ we're speaking of. Alice is so sweet, she could never be a 'Cold One'" I reason, trying to picture it. "Could you imagine _Esme_? And what does Damon even have to do with anything?"

"Sure, and I don't know. He just creeps me out, there's something off about that guy. Like I said, they're just legends. Even so, they're still our mortal enemies –legend or not. It goes back before you and I were even born. That's why the treaty exists," Jake adds, probably miffed at my teasing. I frown.

"The treaty?"

"They can't step foot onto our land. La Push belongs to the Quileutes."

"You don't think that's a little unfair do you?" I ask. "I mean since when do people still claim land?"

"We do. I don't know –it is what it is, Bella." And his tone is short, indicating it's the end of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, ok. I just don't think vampires exist or shapeshifting werewolves," I voice as if it's ridiculous. "I'm not trying to insult your beliefs though, Jake. I just find it hard to imagine. Anyway, you don't have to worry about Edward or Damon. Edward is leaving to Alaska for a couple of days."

"And Damon?"

"He's leaving for good," I say softly. "I'm sorry though for acting indifferent towards your beliefs."

He shrugs it off, turning up the radio to probably mute me out. I sigh, realizing I had offended him –stupid, Bella!

Luckily the hospital comes into view, so the tense atmosphere diminishes quickly as we approach the tall building and we fall into much lighter conversation.

"Do you think he'll be able to come home today?" Jake asks above the slight lull of the radio.

"I hope so. I can't imagine why he wouldn't be able to?"

Jake nods and joins me as I get out. I tense up as we walk inside but Jake's hand on mine calms me.

"I just hate hospitals," I elaborate and Jake smiles sweetly.

"It's okay, Bella. You don't have to explain yourself."

As soon as the nurse approaches us, my hand drops from his and I rush over to her.

"Can I see him? Uhm, my dad. I'm here to see Charlie Swan," I add awkwardly and she nods before leading me to his room. I'm relieved to find him still in one piece, watching television as if he didn't just have a heart attack.

"Bells!" he yells as I enter and I move to hug him. He pats my back before pulling me away. "You take care of her, Jake?"

I roll my eyes at his question, reaching for the bag in Jake's hand to plop onto Charlie's lap.

"I can fend for myself, Dad. Here –I brought you Sully's."

His eyes light up at the mention of food but the light is replaced with surprise. "Bells, where are the fries?" he asks quickly, rummaging through the brown bag as if it'll appear and I stifle a giggle.

"I didn't buy any. I got you sweet potatoes though."

"That's not fries! That's a disgrace for fries," he grumbles, sulking, and I can't hold my laughter in any longer.

"You need to eat healthier," I tell him, giving him a pointed look and the one he shoots my way almost has me faltering but I stand my ground. "Dad, you're always telling me to eat healthier. Now, you have to."

"Oh, did Dr. Cullen get back to you with your results?" Dad asks, his eyes shifting around the room.

"No," I admit, despite what I had told Angela. "He isn't around though. He has to leave if he isn't gone already."

As if speaking about the devil, Dr. Cullen appears, a soft smile on his lips as he enters.

"Good morning, Bella and Jacob. Charlie," he greets. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Dad answers gruffly. "Are you going to see how my daughter is doing?"

"Dad!" I chastise, scolding at his rude tone. "I'm sorry about his behavior, Dr. Cullen. I imagine the medication is getting to him!"

Charlie chuckles and Jake joins him until I glare at the both of them. "Fine, fine."

"It's okay, Bella. I've still got time before I leave. After I've filled out this form you will be discharged, Charlie. You know the drill, Charlie. Eat healthy, exercise regularly and don't stress too much. I could get started immediately with Bella."

"Will he able to go back to work?" and Charlie perks up at my question.

"Sure, but–" Dr. Cullen begins confirming my fears.

"Great!" Charlie cuts him off before I can protest. I'll have to speak with him later.

"Bella, are you ready?"

* * *

"So, Bella, have you been experiencing any dizziness recently?" Dr. Cullen questions, shining a bright light into my eyes. I wince but stay put.

"No, not really. I've been so concerned about Charlie –so I can't say for sure."

He nods minutely, his pen scribbling away on white paper.

"Has the medication I prescribed for the nausea and headaches helped?"

"It has," I mumble, feeling a little awkward. "Dr. Cullen, I'm sure I'm fine. This is silly."

"Nothing is silly when it comes to our health, Bella. We may be worried, but that is understandable," Dr. Cullen eases and I sigh at his words, wondering whether he's right.

"I know."

"We're going to run a couple of more tests, Bella. I know this may seem unnecessary to you, but because of the severity of your headaches and the fits you have had I'd say it's precautionary that we contact a neurologist after we do a CAT scan."

I nod silently.

"Would that be okay?"

"Yes. What could go wrong?"

* * *

I immediately regret my words as we leave the room.

"How did it go?" Jake asks as I enter Charlie's room. Dad's already dressed and ready to leave, but my entrance stops his movements.

"Bells, was it okay?"

I frown. "Yes, of course. Just very claustrophobic..." What's with all the questions? I shudder at the experience. "It was just a precautionary test. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Maybe you're _anemic,_" Jake taunts teasingly and I glare playfully at his joke.

"Shut up, what else was I supposed to tell her? I don't want people pitying me. I mean I know Ang is my friend and all but still." Even so, guilt still settles within me for lying to my only true friend at school.

Jake shrugs, seemingly uninterested. "Sure, Bells."

"I'm not telling you anything again," I grumble but he just chuckles.

"Ready to go, Dad?" I say quickly, helping him with his duffel bag that I'd brought with a change of clothes.

"Jeez, Bells. I had a heart attack, I didn't get into an accident –I can carry my own bag."

I scowl at him and he relents, albeit disgruntledly.

"So what's for dinner?" Charlie asks, tapping away on the dashboard in sync to the music on the radio, and I sneeze at the dust it emits.

"Uhm, I haven't gone grocery shopping," I realise, making a U-turn for the stores. "We can get some snacks while I'm cooking," and then I realise my mistake. "Healthy snacks," I rectify.

"You're no fun," Jake pouts in the back, his head peeping through the little window and I shake my head at their antics. I'm relieved Jake isn't angry at me after our chat earlier –but what does he expect?

_Werewolves?_

_Shapeshifters?_

_Vampires?_

Right. I'll have to look into it.

"Quiet," I shush him. "Or you'll land up in the hospital."

Jake goes quiet and so does Charlie but I don't miss the amused glint in their eyes. I stifle my own smile and turn down the radio.

"I hate that song, anyway," Charlie gripes and I giggle at his failed attempt to pout.

"So, what should we have for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Jake and Charlie says at the same time. I grimace at their suggestion.

"Yeah right," I scoff. "Healthy food –and I meant what should _I _cook?"

"You're cooking?" Charlie asks, side eying me.

I want to ask him about Sue Clearwater but I figure now isn't the time.

"Oh, make sure you get the fire extinguisher ready!" Jake jibes and I glare at him playfully.

"Whatever, go on – you two will be eating worse for dinner," I tease.

"Or pizza!" they both chime together.

* * *

**DamonPOV**

"_Damon, it's Bonnie. Please answer your phone. Elena is worried sick and so is Stefan."_

I ignore her pleas, tossing my phone onto the couch before digging in the freezer for a blood bag. What a low-blow, using Bon Bon to get me to come home.

"Yo," Riley greets, sauntering in. "I figured you'd be gone by now," he mumbles, removing his coat and stupid Sully's cap. If he didn't go and beat up a kid, he would be at school most of the day but of course he had to go and get suspended.

I shrug, pouring the contents into the crystal glass in front of me. "I'm strategizing," I say grimly. After this morning's encounter with Bella, I'm not feeling up for anything. "How long are you suspended for?"

"On where to go?" he questions, and joining me on the couch, he studies me. I glare at him. "Three days," he answers.

"Something like that. Cool."

I don't really know what else to say to this human. I'm so used to being around people my own age –which sounds messed up but it is what it is. I definitely didn't have human friends in Mystic Falls, aside from Alaric but that's different and complicated as hell. I don't think Matt Donovan or Tyler Lockwood classifies as friends either.

"So, I bumped into Bella today," he mutters under his breath, almost afraid.

"What? What do you mean you _bumped_ into her?" I demand, a frown etched onto my face. If he–

"She was at Sully's with a friend, she asked about you. Said she has something to return to you... I didn't say much, just that you speak bout her often," he replies casually and I have to resist the urge to snap his neck.

"Why the hell would you tell her that?" I exclaim, reaching for another blood bag. "Don't you have other friends to gossip shit to? And what friend?" My blood boils at the thought of her with that Edward kid.

"No," he answers truthfully and I gag at his sad expression. "Jake or whatever."

"I can see why," I scoff. "You're an idiot. The tan dude?"

"Whatever, man! Why do you have to be such a dick anyway?" Riley grumbles, grabbing the remote. "Yeah, the tan dude."

I glare at the glass in my hand. Why is she hanging out with Jacob Black? I don't trust that guy. He smells disgusting but I don't understand why just yet. This town is weird as hell. Another reason I should leave. There's no hope for Bella so why stay?

Or I could hunt down Marcellus the bastard and teach him a lesson.

The thought appeals to me but I know it would be impossible. Damn cloaking spell. Maybe contacting Bon Bon wouldn't be such a bad idea.

No, she'll just demand to know where I am and I don't feel for her bullshit today.

I can imagine she'd slap me for that or do one of her witchy tricks.

"Maybe because you irritate the shit out of me," I reply coolly, smirking. He just flips me the bird. I wonder if compelling him to quit being annoying would be a dick move. That would be fun.

"What's that?" Riley asks after a moment, his eyes staring at the shiny object in my hands. I didn't realise it was out, just that I was fumbling with it, lost in thought.

"It's a magical object that turns you into a unicorn. Obviously it's a necklace, what does it look like?" I snap, and my tone is guilty. What the hell?

He huffs. "Why are you so pissy anyway? And why would you have a necklace, it looks old," he grimaces. I imagine all the ways I can kill him. I can't though, it would be too suspicious.

"None of your damn business."

I stare at the pendant in my hand, the one I gave Bella for her birthday. I can remember the day vividly, how excited she was and how beautiful she looked – chocolate brown eyes and glowing skin.

I remember how pissed I'd been, knowing I couldn't be with her. One kiss, that's all we shared. It was the night Marcel threatened me, demanding I leave or that he'll kill my precious Bella.

_**"I wish things could be differently, Bella. Soon though. Soon you'll be mine..."**_

I'd meant every godamn word.

If only I'd followed through with my promise. But she doesn't remember me, I remind myself.

What about her dreams though? Could she be remembering?

_**"Have**** we met before?"**_

Her question haunts me and leaves me feeling sick inside with hope.

Perhaps leaving isn't an option.

"You're an asshole," he says plainly, ending my reverie and I don't deny it. "It's a wonder your brother called."

"He called?" I frown. "Why?" Stefan and I always got into misunderstandings but this time it revolved around Bella. Our goodbye seemed final.

"Beats me. Maybe he is worried because you aren't returning his calls?"

"Guess so. Don't plan to either."

"Mhm. It's odd –I swear I saw the exact same necklace on Bella."

"Whatever, shut up and watch your show," I cut him off, tensing at his observation. "I'm going out for a drink," I lie, hoping to return the necklace before Bella notices its gone.

I didn't plan on taking it. After I left, I knew she would follow after me so I hid. I wouldn't have gone back if I didn't notice the necklace I'd given her fall to the ground. Of course she didn't feel it leave her and I knew how upset she'd be if she realised it was missing. So I took it.

Why the necklace meant so much to her astounded me. She doesn't remember, so why does she still cling to it the way she had when I'd first given it to her?

"Mkay," he replies anyway, already engrossed in the television.

"Don't wait up," I say sarcastically.

"I never do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: TVD and Twilight ain't mine. Only this.

**A/N: **I'm posting the follow-up by tomorrow or Sunday! So stay tuned. Oh, I made a trailer! Link in my Bio! Check out my new story; Captured – you might like it. It's quite different! I wrote a one-shot just for fun! Check it out if you like :D

On with the story!

Enjoy :)

K bye 3

* * *

**Chapter 20: Revelations**

* * *

**"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody, is to trust them."**

– Hemingway

* * *

**BellaPOV**

My dream began as tranquil as any dream but turned dark very quickly – I was in a meadow – Edward's meadow. Soft fingers trailed up my skin toward my collarbone and settled under my chin.

"Bella," he whispered. I frowned up at him, not because the sun nearly blinded me but at the sight before me.

He was... sparkling.

Tiny diamonds bounced off of his skin and shimmered around us. It was beautiful.

"Bella..." he said again. Forcing my eyes off of his skin, my head snapped upwards in question.

I shrieked, struggling underneath him at the demonic sight above me.

Edward's face quickly dissolved and morphed into... Damon's.

Purplish veins began to appear below his eyes and he smirked, baring his teeth.

"Bella!"

My body felt heavy as I jerked awake. I nearly died at the ghostly hand on my shoulder, coaxing me awake, until I looked up and realized it connected to Jake.

Jake.

I jumped up and covered myself quickly. "What are you doing here?" I demanded, my eyes searching the room for my pants.

"We need to speak." He sighed, unmoving despite my 'are-you-serious' glare.

"Couldn't you like call ahead? Or at least knock ?" I retorted with a huff. My eyes quickly adjusted in the dim room.

His hair was much shorter; wet and matted onto his forehead as water droplets descended down his chin and dripped all the way down to his bare chest.

_Wait, what?!_

"Oh my! Are you okay?" I sprang to attention the moment my eyes found the red liquid smeared on his torn shirt, that hung on his hips.

"Jake, you're bleeding!"

"It's okay, I'm okay. It's not all my blood–" he managed to say as I dragged him into the bathroom. "Where is Charlie?"

I wracked my brain. "Uhm, grocery shopping," I remembered, recalling his quiet footsteps entering my bedroom earlier to place a sticky note on my pedestal. I thanked the heavens above. Charlie will have a fit if he sees the condition Jake is in.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned as I wrung the towel in the water collecting within the sink.

He barely flinched at the contact as I frantically dabbed his wounds.

"Bella, calm down," he begged. "I'm fine. I just need to speak to you–"

"We can speak on the way to the hospital!" I decided but he rolled his brown eyes as if my suggestion was absurd.

"Sam, he did this..." he trailed off without further elaboration.

Sam?

I gasped in realization. "Why would he do that?" The rain pattered loudly outside.

"Because I told you about us. About them," he said vaguely.

"Could you be more specific?" I exclaimed. He only shook his head.

"Let's go!" I huffed, tossing the stupid towel into the basin. I froze as the water mixed with the blood and sloshed over the sides, trailing down until it dripped onto the floor.

"Bella..." I jolted with surprise and wriggled my toes on the cold tiles.

"Uhm, yeah..."

"I'll go to the hospital okay. It's unnecessary though, the wounds will heal eventually," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, but not if you don't get it looked at first!" I corrected, turning to leave.

"Wait. You're not going like that are you?" The disapproval was clear on his face as he scowled, his eyes roaming over my body.

I frowned and looked down in confusion. Squeaking with embarrassment, I hurriedly tugged at the material splayed over my thighs.

"I'll go get dressed!" I declared, turning on my heel in silent humiliation before he could utter another word.

The ride to the hospital is filled with silence. Jake continues to stare with an emotionless expression outside of the window, leaving me in a quiet stupor as I struggle to make sense of the situation.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit.

"I didn't realize you cut your hair," I lied smoothly. It was a lame attempt at conversation.

"Yeah... I cut it yesterday."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" he snapped. I sighed and shifted awkwardly in place, which did little considering I was the one driving.

"I was only asking. I didn't think you ever would that's all."

"People change," he said in a clipped tone. There was a hidden message in his words and I pursed my lips in contemplation.

He couldn't have been referring to me.

"You got a tattoo?" I noticed, studying the black ink on his shoulder. However, the scratches that marred his back had me looking away quickly.

"Yeah, yesterday."

"Tribal... that's cool."

He shrugged. "I guess so. Enough with the small talk, okay?"

I nodded mutely, feeling a little relieved as the hospital came into view.

Carlisle was waiting for us at the entrance and I briefly wondered how he knew I'd show up, while the other part of me tried to remember something... but it left me too soon. My mind was otherwise occupied.

"What happened?" Dr. Cullen asked worriedly, rushing us into the emergency room.

I shot apologetic glances at the people in line that huffed and complained as we cut through.

"They'll be okay," Dr. Cullen said knowingly, ushering us into an empty room that had little aside from a hospital bed and weird looking machinery.

"Well, it looks like you took quite the beating," he mused at Jake's appearance. I shook my head, falling onto a chair nearby.

"Your back," Dr. Cullen realized without a hint of surprise. Was I missing something?

"Good observation, Doc!" Jake said sarcastically with a false congratulatory hand gesture.

I sank in my seat to rest my head on my elbows.

"Don't worry, Bella. After a few stitches, he'll be okay."

I smiled politely at Dr. Cullen's reassurings. That wasn't why I was worried. I kept wondering why Sam would beat up Jake over me... over something as simple as Legends.

Weren't they just that – legends?

"She's just paranoid," Jake added.

I wrinkled my nose at the needle Dr. Cullen presented.

"I don't need that," Jake said quickly. "I can handle a couple of stitches."

"Are you sure?" Dr. Cullen asked. For some reason, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in their presence. Jake kept glaring at Carlisle, while Carlisle just pretended to be oblivious.

I could tell they weren't friends and briefly recalled the conversation Jake and I had about the Cullens... and the treaty.

Of course. No wonder they weren't looking one another in the eye. This whole exchange was probably considered taboo.

"There, all done!" Dr. Cullen announced and I blinked in astonishment.

I didn't realize time flew by so quickly. I could barely make out their hushed whispers but I certainly didn't miss the warning in Jake's eyes as he stared at Carlisle.

"Let's go, Bella," Jake said with relief. He hopped off of the hospital bed, his boots crunching on the floor as we walked out.

"Bella..." Dr. Cullen said abruptly. I turned in question.

"Your results will be here in a few days. Don't forget to check your email."

I nodded. I wouldn't forget.

"Have a good day."

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

* * *

"You too, Dr. Cullen," Jake mocked and I glared at his teasing. The other part of me felt glad at his change in mood so I didn't say much about it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, hoping that by doing so he wouldn't snap on me.

He shrugged. "Better than I deserve I suppose."

I smiled at the irony. "You know it's messed for you to show up at a girl's place shirtless with blood dripping down your torso and not offer her a reasonable explanation?"

He chuckled, lifting his arms to put on the shirt I'd grabbed out of Charlie's closet.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't know where else to go," he confessed.

"It's okay. Have you got plans for the day?"

"Yeah..." he began but his eyes quickly turned dark as we rounded the corner to my house.

"What?" I asked, noticing the shift in his mood.

"I need to get out of the car!" Jake growled.

I jerked as his fist made contact with the dashboard.

"What, why?"

"I have to go, Bella! Stop the car–"

"No, just wait and tell me why!" I begged, slowing down.

"You wouldn't understand!" he yelled. His body began shaking uncontrollably and I glanced with fear as he hit the door with his elbow. It wasn't what he said that hurt my feelings but the plain distrust in his eyes

"You're scared of me?" he asked a little offended.

"No," I lied.

"Then let me out or so help me God–"

"You wouldn't hurt me!" I declared with all the confidence I could muster.

"Don't be stupid, Bella. Of course not..."

"Then why?"

"Are you still seeing the Cullens?" His question caught me off guard. "Edward. Are you–"

"No!" I yelled. "I told you he left!"

"And Damon?"

"What does he have to do with this?"

"Look it up, Bella. Port Angeles library. Look them up."

"What?"

"He's here you know," Jake said mysteriously as we neared the house.

"Edward? No, he left..."

Jake glanced at me as if I were dumb and I cussed, realizing Dr. Cullen was still at the hospital.

"So?"

"No, he's at your house!"

I frowned and sure enough spotted the silver Volvo parked in front of my house.

"Jake, it's okay–" I started, turning to glance his way but found an empty seat. The door shook and rattled with his escape.

I pulled over in a panic. Edward was quick by my side when I hopped out.

"Was that Jacob Black?" Edward asked angrily as my eyes searched for Jake. The only thing in sight was the woods.

_Where is he?_

"Bella!" Edward snapped.

"What? Yes. What are you doing here?" I asked, rushing up the steps.

"I came to see you. I figured we could speak about you know..." he gestured.

I jolted in surprise at his close proximity behind me while fussing for the keys in my parka pocket.

"Can we speak later?" I offered. "I thought you left..."

"No, Carlisle still had a few loose ends to tie up at work... He changed our flight to much later so I've still got a few hours to spare."

I nodded at his explanation. "Pick me up in two hours?"

He frowned. "Is everything okay? You're acting strange."

His bronze hair fell to his forehead with the passing wind and sniffing he stepped closer to me. Golden eyes dazzled me and my body stilled, pushed up against the door as his arms caged me like the damsel in distress that I was.

"Uhm..."

He smiled and stepped back, seemingly satisfied at my reaction I supposed. "See you in an hour?"

As soon as his car pulled out of the driveway, I rushed inside and changed my clothes into something warmer.

The drive to Port Angeles dragged.

Jake's words kept haunting my thoughts as I drove, and if I didn't pay close attention, I feared I'd end up in another accident.

Forcing my mind on the road eased some of my worries and I listened to the radio as an attempt to reduce the tension in my shoulders.

"Hi," the lady at the front desk greeted. She smiled kindly at me.

"Uhm, where can I find mythological books?" I asked, returning her smile politely.

She laughed with surprise at my question and directed me to the back of the library.

"Thank you," I squeaked and she nodded before leaving me be.

_Where do I begin?_

* * *

Each book I read seemed more ridiculous than the last.

**_Pale... undead... superhuman strength... speed... insatiable hunger... for blood..._**

Jake couldn't be serious about this whole supernatural bs right?

I cussed when I noticed the time and hurriedly returned the books. When I finally made it home, I had enough time to greet Charlie and run up the stairs to change, hoping he wouldn't question my lunatic behavior.

The only way I could find out if Jake was right was by conducting proper research... meaning I would have to go with Edward wherever he had planned for us today.

A shudder wracked my body when I heard the telltale calling of Edward's silver Volvo as it revved into the driveway.

Be right back – Bella

I wrote out a quick text and grabbed my things.

I warily descended the stairs, greeted Charlie and assured myself that what I read could never possibly be true.

Logic screamed at me.

They're only myths. Plain and simple. Jake didn't show up at my place earlier, beaten up by an angry Sam for Jake telling on them...

Vampires and Werewolves do not exist.

My name is not Bella.

Yeah right.

You can do this, Bella.

"Ready?" he asked as I hopped into the car.

I briefly recalled reading about special vampiric powers and turning an accusing eye at him, I thought – _I don't know, you tell me._

We made a quick stop at his house and of course, Alice rushed out to welcome me with warm arms before dragging me into her bedroom while Edward ran a quick errand.

Rosalie, despite being irritated by my presence, actually decided to stick around.

"So what are you wearing to the party later?" Alice asked, plopping down onto her bed.

"Probably this."

"What?!" she shrieked and I grimaced at her tone. "No, definitely not!"

"What do suggest I wear? I don't have anything that isn't casual, and I wouldn't be able to fit into your clothes," I reasoned. Alice is way too tiny.

"Rosalie?" Alice offered, biting her lip hopefully.

"Hell no!" Rosalie snapped.

"Oh, come on, Rose! It's Bella – our friend. What harm will one outfit do?"

I don't miss the way Rosalie's body visibly shudders. "Alice, she is yours and Edward's friend. Not mine. Would you borrow a complete stranger clothes?"

"Look, it's fine, Alice. I'll just wear this."

At the mention of my clothing, Rosalie backtracks, her mouth resembling a fish as if she wasn't present in the moment when Alice said the exact same thing.

"You're wearing that?"

_What is it with this family?_

"Yes, is there a problem with it?" I'm a little taken aback by the defensive reply until I realize it came from me.

I would apologize for my rudeness, but Rosalie has had it out for me since the beginning. I didn't understand why.

"No," Rosalie replied with amusement. She was clearly impressed by my response. "But it won't do."

"That's what I said!" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine, the human can borrow my clothes," Rosalie relented with a little reluctance and before I can refuse, Alice scurries off excitedly, leaving me with Rosalie.

_Perhaps, now is my chance._

But what would I even say?

**_Hey, so I know you don't like me but why?_**

No, I can't just ask her that. That would be weird, wouldn't it?

"Rosalie," I start before I can back out. "Why don't you like me?"

Her reaction is not what I would expect. She snorts and then wrinkles her nose as if I'm a child. "You think I don't like you?"

I would love to say 'no', but it's quite obvious she doesn't like me.

"Yeah," I admit.

"I don't, you're right. But it's not for the reasons you're thinking!" Rosalie huffs, tossing her arms into the air.

"So it's not because of Edward?"

Her golden eyes soften at my question and I can't help but wonder how it's possible for her and Edward to share the same eye color. The image of Rosalie as the legends perceive her to be, begin to pixelate in my mind.

_Stop it, Bella!_

"I don't dislike you because of Edward exactly. I just feel as though you deserve more, Bella. I can call you Bella, right?"

My eyebrows reach the ceiling at her polite tone. I want to pinch myself just to see if I am imagining this.

"What? Uhm, sure that's okay. Why would you care about what I deserve?" and it's obvious I'm not defensive or anything, I'm just curious.

"Well, Edward is Edward..." she trails off, shrugging. "And you're you –"

"You could be more specific," I add jokingly and she smiles for the first time, albeit half-heartedly.

"Indeed. It's just, I didn't have a choice, Bella. But you do."

"What do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

Alice's abrupt appearance silences Rosalie, and she leaves the room hurriedly.

I grimace at the sight of Alice, attached to her is a stack of clothing in hand that I'm hoping aren't all for me. Realizing I'll probably be forced to try on every outfit later, I wonder why I agreed to this.

What was I thinking?

"What were you and Rose discussing?" Alice asks sweetly, with an underlying falseness to her tone.

"Just makeup suggestions," I lie smoothly and I have to admit that I'm quite proud of myself for holding my own.

Edward, thankfully, returns but as I leave the Cullens – instead of finding common ground, I'm left with even more questions than I began with.

Edward must feel my intruding eyes because every now and then he shifts nervously, his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

_"I don't have a choice, but you do..."_

"Bella, I thought we could go to my meadow," he said. I shrugged so he took that as a 'yes'.

I kept searching for something odd about him but came up with nothing. Yes, he was much paler than I was and inhumanly good-looking, but I chalked that up to be one of his desirable traits.

After all, it would be silly to accuse him of being a supernatural being based on his looks? So far nothing about him screamed suspicion. Jake's argument was beginning to fall short.

With little evidence, I started to doubt him.

As time passed, the sun made a brief appearance and I couldn't help but notice Edward glare uncomfortably at its passing.

His golden eyes turned to observe mine in silence and the day we first met reminded me that those same eyes weren't always that golden.

_Could it be?_

As we crossed the path to the meadow, that I'd visited once before, I recalled the day and how he'd opened up to me about his mother and father before Carlisle took him in.

Our almost-kiss in this very meadow reminded me of our actual first kiss and with that, the dreaded feeling of doubt began to creep at the surface when I remembered why we were here today.

How do I tell him that what happened will never happen again?

Even when a small part of me felt a connection between the two of us, somehow I felt that by being with him, I wouldn't be true to myself. He simply wasn't for me and why – I couldn't understand.

His hand in mine brought me back to the present and I forced myself to hold onto it, reasoning that the only purpose of it was to guide me down the steep slope.

"Here we are," Edward announced and I followed closely behind him to the same spot we sat before.

"This is nice," I said after a while.

"Yeah... so what did you want to speak about?" Edward asked suddenly. As I stared at his honey eyes, I seemed to forget myself. A light bulb went off in my head and it dawned upon me – the only way to know the truth is to push past his barriers. All in due time.

I remembered how weird he'd been the first day we met and Alice's odd behavior. The conversation between Alice and Rosalie about me in the bathroom... Edward in the cafeteria, smiling as if he heard what I said.

Jake's warning.

The odd exchange at the dinner table at the Cullen's.

Rosalie's confession...

_"I don't have a choice but you do..."_

His lips inched closer to mine and as they touched, I realised that my entire life was a lie.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

Hiiii. Check out my other stories if you'd like :))))

It's quite short but it felt fitting to end off this chapter like this...

I'm going to try and post in this week again. It's nearly time for exams :(((

anyway, enjoy! Leave me your thoughts in the review section! Luvvv all your comments :D

K Bye

* * *

**"Considering how dangerous everything is nothing is really very frightening."**

– Gertrude Stein

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fear**

* * *

**DamonPOV**

"Goddamnit, Damon! Please answer your calls–"

"Bon Bon!" I sing-songed. So I was a little drunk.

"Damon, what the–" she paused to catch a breath "–Why have you been ignoring my calls?"

I grimaced. "Well, I'm fine thank you, Bon Bon... so you can tell Elena and Stefan that they can carry on with their _merry_ lives!"

"You know they didn't mean it, right?"

The line was silent for a moment.

"A, I don't give a crap and B, I still don't give a crap."

I stared at the necklace in my hand that seemed to sober me up a little.

"Where are you?" she asked, and if I wasn't mistaken, she seemed a little too concerned for my wellbeing. A truck blared loudly through the speakerphone and I winced at the sound. Superhuman hearing could be a bitch at times.

"'Where are you' is the question I should be asking, no?" I retorted, an attempt to avoid her question. The bartender slid my drink toward me and I downed it eagerly. It felt like a better way to drown out my thoughts.

"I'm on my way."

"Haha. Not funny!" I chuckled without humor. "What do you mean you're on your way?"

"Give me the phone–" a high-pitched voice yelled in the background.

Please, do not be who I think it is.

"– Damon, we are your friends and we're coming to visit you for moral support!"

I groaned, knocking my head against the counter. The bar was surprisingly crowded for the evening, but then I realized that I would spend my time here as well if I lived in this mopy town all my life.

"Carebear, what a surprise!" I declared sarcastically.

"You could sound happier you know! It was _my _idea," Caroline chastised. I could picture her glaring at me through the phone.

"Thank you, Caroline," I managed through clenched teeth. "Put Bonnie back on the phone!"

I tossed a twenty onto the table and grabbed my jacket.

"What are you thinking coming all the way to Washington State, Bonnie? You should turn around!"

I felt irritated as I left the crappy bar.

The selfish part of me reveled in the fact that they would ditch town to check-up on me, while the other cynical part of me that loves to ruin shit hated them for it.

"We're an hour away! I know you're staying with Riley Biers–"

"How?!" I grumbled but then realization dawned upon me. "Right. Stupid witchy powers."

_More like bitchy powers._

I reminded myself that she's only being a good friend and yadda yadda yadda so I shouldn't be half-mad at her.

_Elena's friend actually_; my bitter alter ego corrected me.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said and the line went dead before I could voice my protests.

I shoved the necklace into my pocket disgruntledly.

"Great, guess that would have to wait until later."

* * *

**BellaPOV**

"I'll see you in two days time," Edward said, though his voice was far away. His hand moved to pull the car to a standstill and I sighed, my eyes glued to the windshield.

"Yeah..."

"Today was nice?"

Was it?

In the tight confines of his car, everything felt so much more real. _Surreal_ almost. If what I thought was actually true, I couldn't begin to... I didn't...

Fear coursed through my veins at my bizarre thoughts and I involuntarily reached for the door handle.

Moments in the meadow felt so long ago now... I can still recall how afraid I'd been, but more shellshocked than anything, as his lips collided with mine. For a second I was almost out of my body ... floating and observing myself as Edward kissed me... until finally I shook out of my state and stood as if I'd been burnt with lava.

I felt doubt creep into my mind... amongst the fear that was accompanied by a strong urge to test whether my 'theory' could even be consideredly possible.

If so, one thought bothered me about the whole dilemma.

Every moment we spent together in this short time had been a lie. Every conversation we shared.

Then reality reared its ugly head and I realized Alice would be here in the next hour to pick me up for the party.

But if he...

That meant all of them...

No, I couldn't really be thinking this way!

It seemed highly unlikely that any of it could be plausible.

It was as though my body transported itself to the doorstep as I watched Edward pull away... his Volvo disappeared down one of the many streets leading to wherever it would take you.

I couldn't recall how I'd even gotten to this point in time or when I'd gotten out of his car... Hell, as I reached my bedroom in the frenzied state I was in, I wondered whether I had even greeted Charlie on my way up.

"Bells..." as if the Devil himself heard me.

I shut my door and upon instinct reached for my cellphone on my desk. Jake's phone went straight to voicemail.

_"Really, Jake? You claim the impossible and then let my calls go to voicemail? Real mature!"_

I huffed with shaky hands and tossed my phone onto my bed in my frustrated condition. It plopped and fell onto the floor that dismantled it, and the battery tossed aside.

"Shit."

"Bells!" Charlie called once more, his boots echoing through the mini passage leading to my bedroom.

"Your mom called, kiddo."

He must have noticed my appearance as the door swung open, or the sudden tears that streaked down my cheeks because he crossed the distance between us in a millisecond.

"Bells, are you okay?"

For some reason, his question was the final straw.

"Dad," I sniffled, hurrying into his arms. He stood stoic for a second, uncertain almost but slowly he relaxed.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked, patting my back awkwardly. I would have laughed if it were possible. It wasn't that Charlie felt awkward, it was just one of his many traits.

"I.." I pulled away to conjure up a suitable response.

I could imagine how insane I must look, teary-eyed and so lost in my mind... I turned to find my reflection in the mirror opposite me. Puffy cheeks and swollen eyes stared back at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dad suggested, leaning against the desk.

"I'll be okay. Have you got plans?"

He shifted, a little surprised by my question I supposed.

"Sue is going to come over for dinner and then we are going to watch a movie downstairs. Why?"

I shrugged, holding myself with my arms for comfort. "That sounds like fun."

"Would you like to join us?"

I smiled despite my tears. "That would have been nice, but Alice will be here any moment."

"Is it Edward?" Dad frowned at the mere mention of his name and I looked away in silent fear. If Charlie suspected Edward of anything, he would have his shotgun ready in less than a minute.

"No, Dad. It's okay... Edward didn't do anything."

It wasn't really a lie. He didn't do anything.

He just lied.

Did he though? What if I'm just overthinking?

"That Damon kid?"

I scowled at the ground at the mention of his name.

Damon didn't bother speaking with me after his declaration at school and his stupid goodbye.

_That's it._

With a frustrated sigh, I grabbed my backpack while Charlie stared at me in silent question.

"Yeah..." I answered after a beat.

He nodded.

"Dad, if Alice stops by could you tell her I'll get her there? I'm going to run an errand."

I grabbed my keys off of the desk and slung my backpack over my shoulder before he could argue.

"Don't wait up!"

"Midnight, Bella!" Charlie grumbled, following after me. I should have known.

"Dad," I groaned as I tossed my bag into the truck. "Be reasonable."

"That is reasonable... Unless you slept over?" he offered, closing my door for me.

I wrinkled my nose at his suggestion. Did he and Sue want privacy to like...

"Sure," I decided despite my thoughts. "I'm sure Alice won't mind."

"Don't do drugs!" He warned. "And no alcohol, it's disgusting!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Dad."

He tapped the roof of the truck. "Alright kiddo. Drive safe."

The drive over couldn't have been long enough. When I finally reached the house, I didn't hesitate to knock, and Riley's surprised face instantly greeted me at the door.

"Bella, hi... What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion, his eyes surveying the outside world with what appeared to be a suspicious glare.

I followed his gaze and turned back to him with a shiver. In the heat of the moment, I'd forgotten to throw a jacket on.

"I need to speak to Damon."

"He left–"

"Bullshit!" I cut him off, pushing past him. "He hasn't even shown up with your dad at the school. So he probably isn't really leaving. All just an excuse am I right?"

"You shouldn't be here!" Riley huffed as I searched the living room. His leg bounced nervously in place and I crossed my arms in silent question. He shook his head with a shrug.

I didn't miss the way his eyes darted towards the passage.

"What are you–"

Riley was hot on my heels as I sought out the room belonging to...

"Bella?" Damon leaped off the bed at my sudden appearance. Is this his room?

Two girls sat on the bed behind him and I frowned with irritation as a surge of jealousy rushed through me. Who are they?

Before I could glance further, his body blocked my view.

"This must be Bella!" A high-pitched voice rang out.

A blonde girl joined Damon at the door. She beamed at me, her arm slinging over his shoulder which he shrugged off.

"I need to speak to you!" I reasoned.

"Come on, Damon," she huffed and pushed him out of the way without any struggle. I'm sure he didn't put up a fight though.

"I'm Caroline!" she stated, offering me a pretty manicured hand to shake. She reminded me of Alice, only blond and intimidating. She was much taller than I was though, and obviously taller than Alice, very fashionable too. They'd make good friends.

I observed her outstretched hand dumbly.

"I'm Bella..." The room was plain as I entered, as if nobody had been living here for months, save for the bed against the wall and an unfolded sleeper-couch. The television wasn't even in working condition which I concluded from the sight of a static screen.

"Of course," another answered. It was the brunette. She smiled lopsided, her eyes roaming over my body in search for something. "You're really pretty."

"Thank you," I replied awkwardly under her scrutiny. I felt extremely nervous. "And you are?"

"I'm Bonnie. Damon's best friend!"

She was much tanner than the blond, with a very different style – beads hung around her neck and what appeared to be a mini form of a dream catcher.

"No, you're not." Damon glared. I almost forgot he was here. "She's not," he gestured.

His hand gripped onto my wrist and I frowned at it.

"Can we speak outside?" Even though he voiced it as a question, his eyes were demanding.

"No..." I shook him off with irritation. I'm done allowing anyone to control me. Edward has controlled the truth for far too long and if Damon knew something he would have to tell me!

His eyes found the pages in my hand and immediately his entire body became rigid.

"Where did you get this?" He snapped in a clipped tone.

"Mr. Mason..." I explained. I had forgotten that I had slipped the pages out of my backpack to return to him. Although it was one of the reasons I'd shown up here, it was partly an excuse to get information...

_Sure, Bella. Keep telling yourself that_.

On the other hand, I didn't expect this to be his reaction though.

"Did you read it?" He was dead still. I wrung my fingers together after he grabbed the pages.

"No, why would I?" I argued. "You could just say thank you, Damon!"

I was beginning to regret coming here, and even though I felt offended by his accusations, my humiliation won over.

"Oh."

"Would you two lighten up!" Caroline said suddenly, interrupting our stare off.

Bonnie stood up and joined my side.

"Bella..."

She smelled of Jasmine and something else... almost spicy.

"Yeah?"

She held out her hand in introduction and I eagerly accepted it instead of staring at her dumbly like I did Caroline previously.

As quickly as she froze up, she jolted away from me, her hand jerking away from mine as if I'd stung her.

"You're–"

My hand still floated mid-air.

"I'm sorry, I need some air!" she announced.

My hand dropped as she ran off.

"Bonnie!"

Caroline followed after her quickly, leaving Damon and me in awkward silence.

I could tell he was worried about Bonnie, but for some reason, he stayed behind.

"Hi." He smirked.

"Hi..." I whispered, looking anywhere but at him. Mostly because I felt weird about his sudden shift in mood.

Okay...

"Thanks for dropping this off for me..."

I was half prepared for a short reply but instead, he spoke with sincerity and I pursed my lips in answer... I wasn't sure how I felt about his change of heart.

"Sure, I should go."

As the weight of the moment settled upon me, I decided it was time to bolt. The whole Bonnie encounter and Damon's odd behavior left me with regret.

"Are you sure? Is this all you came for?" he asked quietly.

"No... Yes?" I wasn't sure how to answer that. Do you believe in vampires? Yeah, that didn't sound like the appropriate question to ask.

"I'm leaving for a little bit."

I froze at his announcement. "What?"

"To Mystic Falls. For a few days..."

"Again?" I asked.

He shrugged uncharacteristically. "Bonnie and Caroline aren't just here to check up on me. I would be an ass if I let myself believe that."

Despite how casual he seemed about it, his words left me feeling sad.

"Oh."

"Yeah, something's wrong at home. I'll be back though and then maybe we could... start over perhaps?"

My eyebrows shot up from surprise. "Really?"

I felt hope rise in my chest at his offer.

"Sure... You could show me around Forks."

"That'll be nice. Does that mean you're staying?"

"It's a date," he stated cockily and a smirk played on his lips as is words lingered in the air for a moment. I didn't miss the fact that he purposefully avoided my question.

"I'll see you..."

"Soon," he promised.

Okay...

I left his room quickly.

"Sorry about earlier," I told Riley as I passed. He waved his hand from his place on the couch, his eyes already glued to the television.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella!" Caroline called as I got into my truck.

"You too, Caroline..."

There was something off about her forced smile though... as if she knew something about me that I didn't.

Bonnie barely blinked as she watched me leave. Her eyes were glued to mine; horror-stricken.

As if she'd seen a ghost.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

Hiiii! Yes, I know this is long overdue!

Leave me your thoughts in the review section and hit that **favourite** and **follow** button to stay updated! Every one counts :)))

Enjoy

k bye

* * *

**"To be close to you would undoubtedly be my inevitable demise."**

– Anonymous Author

* * *

**Chapter**** 22 – Closer**

* * *

**DamonPOV**

"What the hell was that, Caroline?" I snapped, stalking towards her. She folded her arms in defiance and glared at me with fire in her eyes.

I smiled with false humor. I didn't find this situation amusing at all though.

"Damon, come on... Bella? She's human! What are you thinking showing up in Forks, compelling an innocent pothead and then causing havoc in this town!"

"Seriously?" I spat, straightening my shoulders with an edge. "You're calling me out? Caroline, I have it under control!"

"Why are you doing this?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

She growled in frustration. "You're annoying."

My gaze quickly shifted towards Riley who shriveled in the corner with fear.

"You!"

I appeared in front of Riley within a millisecond, and within that time I managed to shove him up against the drywall.

Dust mites emitted and floated into thin air.

"What was that...Are you on vervain?" I yelled, clenching his throat into my fist.

He sputtered and gasped for air. "D-Damon... p-please?"

His eyes bulged under the pressure, and for a split second, I felt guilty almost...

"P-p-please?" I mocked.

"Damon!" Caroline panicked. "You're going to kill him!" She pawed at my wrists with an obvious struggle at an attempt to force my grip.

With a roll of my eyes, I turned to face her, not loosening my hold on Riley of course. "If I were you, I'd remove those pretty fingers," I warned.

She scowled. "You're not serious–"

"You can kiss manicures goodbye..." I threatened darkly. She really has no business interfering.

"Damnit, Damon. Shit. You're an asshole!" Caroline declared, stomping out of the house with a toss of her arms in obvious frustration. The door shook after she'd slammed it. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, where were we?"

"Damon!" Bonnie called out suddenly, appearing in the lobby. "Let him go!"

Oh, not you too.

I cocked my head at her.

"Bon-bon, I hate to break it to you – but you don't own me," I reminded her.

My voice raised an octave. They were beginning to piss me off. Further proving to me that the only person I can count on, is me.

"Do as I say..." I returned my attention to Riley. I could imagine my pupils dilated as Riley's followed course, his eyes glued to mine, in my attempt to compel him. "You will forget–"

"Damon, I won't tell you again..."

"Bonnie–"

With a snap of her wrist and a chant of her lips, an intense surge of pain blasted through my veins. Each and every blood vesicle within my body felt as though they were continuously exploding.

My knees buckled below me causing my grip on Riley to loosen, and he aimlessly fell to the ground.

"Bonnie!"

"I told you to let him go!" she yelled. "Caroline!"

Caroline entered the house without a hint of surprise on her face, and I realized this had been _her _plan all along. Sneaky bitch.

"You should have listened," she mumbled. Joining Riley at his side, she placed a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. "I'm going to help you..."

I glared at her.

I liked stuck up Caroline a whole lot more than this annoying Caroline.

What the hell had I seen in her?

"Riley," she began and her eyes darkened, her voice taking on a distinct edge.

Despite the shudder that wracked his body, there was no further indication that he would bolt, so she continued.

"Forget we stopped by. Damon Salvatore is just a guy at your school. He's new in town, but you two haven't been formally introduced. You've only heard rumors about him, and the fact that he got expelled for getting into a fight with a student at Forks High."

"What is she doing?" I managed through clenched teeth.

The pain lessened and I internally thanked Bonnie, in spite of the daggers I was currently shooting her, she would never know.

"It's for the best, Damon. They'll begin to get suspicious anyway..." Bonnie explained, trailing off.

I could tell she felt guilty. She didn't want to do this but it still pissed me off either way.

"You and Bella aren't really friends. You barely speak. If she asks about Damon, be vague. Tell her only what you know. You don't know Damon Salvatore. Only that he's left. Avoid her if you must. She didn't stop by. We weren't here."

He nodded slowly as though he were in a trance and he repeated her words back to her in a monotone voice. "I don't know Damon Salvatore, he's just a kid at my school who got expelled for catching on shit. Bella Swan is a girl at my school. You didn't stop by. I don't know either of you... who are you?"

His eyes widened in fear or confusion, but Caroline quickly dazzled him once more.

"You're going to turn your life around..."

Her words held hefty emotion, and if it were possible, she'd be hugging him.

I grimaced at the sight.

Of course, she had to go full-on Caroline mode on him.

"You'll do something with your life..."

Her eyes held deep remorse and an undeniable hint of empathy. Instead, he nodded in agreement, as though those thoughts were his own. As though she didn't just compel him to do so.

I shook my head at the empathetic glare on her face. This was bullshit.

"Goodbye..."

As soon as Bonnie loosened her witchy restraints on me, I sprinted out of the house and Caroline followed suit, but not before grabbing Bonnie.

"I feel bad for him..."

Caroline's words hung in the air as we stood outside. It was dark, save for the street lamps and the lights which shone from Riley's house.

Caroline stared at Riley through the window of the door. He stood still for a while, clearly confused but he quickly shook his thoughts off and stumbled towards the living room as if nothing had occurred in the last hour. The click of the television told me enough.

I shrugged with disinterest and hopped into my car.

With a stomp and grunt, Caroline joined me.

"Okay... that wasn't an invitation."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at our display and sat at the back, clearly ignoring my jibe.

"Can you two stop already?" she begged. I didn't think so.

Unless Caroline would remove the stick up from her –

Caroline scowled out of the window as if she could read my thoughts and childishly folded her arms.

"You're an asshole. Why couldn't you stay at a hotel? Do everyone's lives have to revolve around you?" Her words would cut like glass if they mattered that is. "Gosh, you're so selfish!"

Bonnie's sharp intake of breath halted Caroline's words, and with a frown, Caroline turned to face me. Her cheeks pinked with visible humiliation, but I wasn't bothered.

With a sarcastic chuckle, I started the engine.

"Maybe don't impose your hopes and dreams on other people before calling me an asshole?" I offered sarcastically, revving the car for effect.

Her body jolted against the seat with the forceful movement, her blonde curls bouncing. Despite the scowl she sported, she remained quiet.

That's more like it.

"Where are we going?" Bonnie asked, pretending Caroline hadn't just mouthed off.

I shrugged, the necklace burning a hole into my jeans pocket.

"I need to make a quick stop."

* * *

**BellaPOV**

"Bella, you look beautiful!" Alice squealed in approval, her eyes roaming over the outfit she'd chosen for me.

Instead of it lying on the growing pile on the bed, it was now secured to my body. I shifted shyly under her scrutiny, feeling a little intimidated.

"Are you sure?"

I scratched my arm; a bad habit. She grinned and that was all the answer I needed.

"Woah!" Rosalie's words left me feeling less confident and a whole lot nervous. "You look...nice."

I backtracked at her words. "Thanks?"

"Bella, let me do your hair!" Alice suggested, pulling me over to her dressing table before I could disagree.

As she curled my hair, my mind wandered off. Despite my attempts to listen and pay attention to the conversation between Rosalie and Alice, my thoughts were elsewhere.

I kept thinking about Edward, and what Jacob had said and Damon's sweet goodbye...

Well, sorta.

He did mention hanging out after he returned. That's a start, right?

I didn't get around to asking him what I really itched to. I planned on questioning him about Jacob's allegations, but I realized I would sound undoubtedly insane, and since we've finally reached common ground, I didn't want to risk him bolting. At least I returned his assignment even though I didn't get a chance to read it as of yet...

"Bella..."

My head shot up in surprise. Alice smiled sweetly in response but I couldn't deny the fact that she looked worried.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

A part of me felt like speaking to her wouldn't really be terrible, but what would I say? Jacob accused Edward of being a godamn vampire and along with Edward, that would mean his entire family...

My heart dropped in my chest.

No, it couldn't be possible.

I studied her as she did my hair. Her pale complexion, golden eyes, and pixie haircut.

"All done!" She beamed at the result, and my eyes couldn't resist darting to her teeth.

They weren't sharp; I noted with relief.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie this time. "Are you sure you're fine? I mean, you're never this quiet from what I've heard!"

"I'll be right back, I need mascara..."

I turned to Rosalie with a tilt of my head in question. She barely noticed Alice as left the room.

"I'm fine."

In silent suspicion, I studied her... her perfect blonde curls and pale skin, her golden eyes which resembled Edward's... and basically all of the Cullens. Except Jasper's... his eyes are more orange.

"Why don't you like me?"

The words tumbled from my lips as if they'd been waiting on the tip of my tongue this entire time. Better that than 'are you a vampire?' though.

Rosalie glanced at me, obviously taken aback by my blunt observation. "What?"

"You don't like me... Why?"

She snorted. "You think I don't like you? Trust me, it's nothing personal. I just–"

My ears perked up in attention.

"I feel like you could be doing better..."

"What does that even mean?"

"I just feel as though you're tossing your entire life away."

"I'm not!" I objected, gasping at her implications.

"Look, Edward is Edward and you're you..."

"Could you be more specific?" I suggested, playing with nonexistent fluff on my pants.

She smiled. "Bella, you just don't get it... You've got your entire life ahead of you. I just wish you wouldn't totally throw it away."

"Why would you say that? I don't plan on..."

Alice stepped into the room and presented the mascara with a flourish of her hand.

"Found it!"

She surveyed the situation between Rosalie and me with curious eyes.

"Did I miss something?"

I shook my head quickly and watched as Rosalie stood off of the bed.

"I'll see you downstairs."

That was odd.

Or is it just me?

"Okay, let's get you done!" Alice said, joining me at the dressing table.

"Okay."

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's great."

I couldn't have felt less proud as the lie left my lips without a hitch.

As soon as she completed, she fixed her makeup and turned to me with excitement.

"I'll see you downstairs!" she said in her silvery bell-like tone, straightening her dress for the show. "The first guests have arrived!"

I nodded, standing up to join her but then I remembered.

"I'm going to call Charlie, I'll be down in a minute."

As soon as she left, I reached for my cell phone.

Still no calls from Jake.

I didn't really have to call Charlie, obviously. Charlie had beaten me to the punch as soon as I left Damon's, and before I could reach for my phone, he called me demanding where I was.

After explaining myself numerous times, he finally relented and calmed down.

Besides, Charlie was the least of my concerns right now. He was safe and happy at home with Sue... I still found that odd for some reason. I mean of course I'm overjoyed for Charlie, I just wish he told me sooner. I didn't see why it had to be kept a secret for so long. I suppose it makes sense though, considering how awkward it had been when he finally caved and decided to formally introduce Sue and me.

"Jake, call me..." I rang his cellphone one last time and when he still didn't bother to answer, I huffed and decided to fix my hair.

Brushing my fingers through them, I mentally scolded Alice for curling them so drastically. The girl in the mirror reflected back to me, seemingly the same yet so very different. It was as though I was staring at a completely different person and I subconsciously reached my hand out to in order to confirm if she was real.

My eyes roamed from my head to my toes, from the bouncy curls on my head to the dramatic makeup Alice deemed necessary, down to my outfit.

I tugged at the tight material which clung to my torso in an uncomfortable manner.

"Geez," I mumbled. My hands fell to my bare collarbone and I stared absentmindedly at it, wondering why it felt so empty.

With a strangled gasp, realization suddenly dawned upon.

I could feel my heart as it plummeted down to my toes and then skyrocketed all the way up only to form a lump in the middle of my throat.

"No, no, no, no!"

Before I knew it, I was searching the entire bedroom top to bottom. "Come on!"

I shoved the clatter on the dressing table aside, the pile of clothing to the floor, rummaged underneath the bed...

"No."

I refused to believe–

It can't be.

Tears pricked at my eyes, and I covered my mouth to prevent the sob from escaping me.

I sunk onto the side of the bed in my sullen state, my head immediately falling into my shaky hands as I struggled to calm down.

The bed rattled and shook, and with the force, it shoved against the closet.

"Ouch!" I cussed at the object that smacked face first onto my head and to the floor. Rubbing at the impending bruise, I reached for the foreign object.

I observed the brown leather in my hand. It smelled musky and burnt, like smokey wood if that made sense.

Tracing the intricate patterns on the cover, my eyes studied the detail – it seemed to be a crest. The same crest on Edward's, Emmett's and Jasper's cuff, Alice's necklace and Rosalie's bracelet...

I flipped the book over to the pages it coincidentally landed upon, and with great horror, I read the corresponding words which were feint and quite hard to make out but had vivid implications.

_July 1920_

_Dear Journal_

_I don't know who I am... My eyes they're crimson. Like blood. Just like the blood on my hands. Only far more haunting._

_God, help me._

_Where am I? I don't know. I keep getting these strange visions... Of a man... Of strange people._

_I'm alone. I don't know who I am. I don't know anyone._ _I'm so hungry._

_Family... I don't have a family. Who am I?_

_I'm thirsty._

I gasped at the blunt cursive writing on the oak paper, and with shaky fingers, I continued to page through the book.

_September 1948_

_Dear Journal_

_I haven't written in here for a while..._

_I've been searching. I've been searching for myself... and a man. Who looks just like me. Only he has blonde hair and crimson eyes... mine is golden now._

_I don't drink human blood_ _anymore. I've changed my diet. I can do better. I am better._

A worn out photograph stuck out of the book. With clumsy fingers, I fumbled for it.

1948\. The dated stamp read. Turning it over, I gasped in shock.

A girl with dark hair... pixie hair...

Ohmygod.

My hand covered my mouth in silent fear.

**_Alice._**

Only she appeared much younger... or somehow different. Stranger. She looked odd, donning a ballroom gown and a massive hat.

How is this possible...

And the man... alongside her. His long curls and lopsided smile seemed way too familiar.

**_Jasper._**

I jumped in horror and the book crashed to the ground.

The thumping echo of footsteps along the stairs alerted me, and with fear, I grabbed the journal, along with the photograph and shoved it into my backpack.

Jasper appeared at the door, his golden eyes sparkling as he stared at me.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I realized my eyes were basically bulging out of their sockets, my mouth open and throat dry as I watched him enter the room.

He approached me. "You look as though you've seen a ghost!"

"Uhm..." I quickly composed myself, and to change the subject, I gestured towards the bed in answer.

"I... I'm looking for my necklace. I lost it. I think..."

He chuckled at the mess I had caused.

"Let's clean this up and head downstairs before Alice drags us both down there!"

I nodded dumbly and began packing the things onto their rightful places, albeit in a daze.

"You sure you're fine?"

"Yes. That necklace is very important to me... that's all."

"Who gave it to you? Was it a gift?"

I stared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Uhm... yeah. I think. I'm not quite sure, to be honest..."

"Whether it was a gift or whom gifted it to you?" he checked, folding the rest of the clothes on the bed.

I sat down silently, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Jasper... I–"

"There you are!" Alice squeaked. Her wide eyes gleamed and glittered as she rushed into his embrace.

If I trusted her at this moment, I'd smile at the sight... but for some reason, my body wouldn't respond in tow.

"I think I'm going to get some air," I decided.

Alice turned to me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel a little warm that's all. It's probably the makeup and everything... A little overwhelming!" I confessed in a half-lie.

"Darn, Alice! Are you torturing the girl?" Jasper accused jokingly, pecking her cheek in adoration.

I pursed my lips and forced a tight smile.

"Go ahead, Bells. But don't be too long!" Alice called after me.

I felt limp as I descended the staircase, the abrasive sound of music and booming of the crowd bursting through my eardrums.

The place was packed as I reached the bottom, and I stared with disgust at the groups of people gyrating against one another, red plastic cups in hand.

I could practically smell the pheromones and alcohol as I rushed outside.

With a relieved sigh, I sat on the porch and the door shut, thankfully blocking out the noise. It was much darker now... possibly midnight. I couldn't confirm it because I'd left my phone upstairs.

I didn't understand Alice's reasoning behind throwing a party and inviting the entire Forks High senior group.

_Alice..._

So it's true.

Jacob... what he said.

It's true, isn't it?

The wet moisture on my cheeks surprised me. I didn't understand it. I didn't know what to make of this situation.

A humorless laugh ripped from my throat. Before I knew it I was full-on giggling, and then as tears began to form, it slowly increased into tiny sobs.

"Bella..."

If it weren't for the scuffling sound of boots echoing on the concrete, I would have deemed my mind to be a trickster.

"Damon," I realized. Snot and all, my eyes brightened as he stepped towards me.

Inevitably, the sight of him yet again took my breath away.

"Are you..."

"Okay? I've been getting that question a lot lately."

"What's wrong?"

The question felt odd on his tongue as it left his mouth. Why would Damon be asking me such a complicated question on this particular night?

"Yes. No. Does it matter?"

He smirked, and with a formidable shift, he knelt in front of me. My arms hugged my knees to my chest, and with his proximity, I lifted my head onto them to observe him closely.

"Of course it matters... To me."

I smiled in absurdity. "You don't act like it."

"It's complicated, Bella."

His clipped tone had me backtracking. I scowled at the zipper on his jacket. Why does he have to be so hot and cold all the time?

"You still love her don't you?"

"What?" My question caught him off guard. "Who?"

I looked down at the ground.

"You don't remember? It was the day I was in hospital... After the accident. You stopped by, and I found out you saved me thanks to Dr. Cullen. We spoke and you told me that you wished things were different but... that you couldn't go back."

"Oh."

His reply was so short, and strange, it surprised me.

"Oh? You told me she was much closer than you thought."

"Than... you..." he mumbled, his leg bouncing in place.

"What?" I lifted my head off of my arms to face him.

"Than you thought."

"Who is she?" I asked harshly. **_Why won't you tell me?_**

"Do you love her? Still... Is that why you keep running from me?"

He chuckled softly. His laughter, despite how extremely attractive it was, stung me.

I bit my lip and winced at the insult.

He quickly sobered up. "No! I'm not laughing at you, Bella. It's just... if only you knew the truth."

"Why are you here?" The most obvious question I should have begun with.

"Oh..."

He stood and sat beside me. His mere presence left my head spinning, along with the intoxicating scent of him.

"I came to return this..."

With a distinct movement, he presented my necklace.

I gaped at him. "You... how...?"

"You didn't think you lost it did you?"

I shrugged. "I did."

"Well, then I guess I'm your savior tonight."

"Yes, I guess you are ..."

"Turn," he commanded suddenly. "Let me..."

"Oh."

I turned quickly and allowed him access to my neck. His fingers brushed against my skin to move my hair, and as a result, goosebumps slowly began to rise onto the surface.

I shivered.

"Are you cold?"

I cleared my throat.

"No..."

I swear I could feel him smirking as he fastened the clasp. Stupid cocky man.

The metal felt cold against my skin, but with it, it brought an undeniable sense of solace.

"Thank you... but when?"

I could barely form the question as I turned to him once more.

"At school. After I left, I felt like an asshole and decided to go back but you were already gone... And there it was."

I smiled and he returned it. "Thanks."

I didn't know what it was about his smile that had my stomach tingling. Perhaps it was the way he desperately tried to hide it, yet it still won him over and forced its way through in the end...

Pearly white teeth and dimples stared back at me.

He chuckled at my dumbfounded expression I imagine, his blue eyes twinkling with the moonlight. "Of course."

Involuntarily, my eyes fell to his lips.

A strange feeling of nostalgia or familiarity washed upon me, and just like that the mood shifted dramatically.

His eyes darkened and a shudder wracked my body at the sight as he inched towards me.

"Damon..."

It was almost a warning.

"Bella."

Upon instinct, my eyes shut and my hands reached for the nape of his hair to tug him closer.

He sighed against my lips and finally, cautiously, he allowed me closer.

I hummed, begging him to seal the deal.

_Why don't you just kiss me?_

His lips felt soft as they brushed mine... and they were gone too quickly at the abrupt sound of honking.

He jolted away and with wide eyes, I touched my lips at the electricity that seemed to sizzle in my veins, despite that barely being a kiss.

"Damon!" Caroline yelled. "What are you–"

"Hi."

The words left my mouth quickly. I felt stupid for some odd reason. Inferior.

"Bella... hi!"

For some reason, it seemed as though they shared a history... I couldn't shake the feeling.

"Caroline..." he said through gritted teeth. "What the–"

"Hush! You were taking decades, I had to make sure you weren't dead!"

He glared at her and I stood up with his help.

"I..." He started.

"It's okay. I'll see you when you return."

"I'm sorry, Bella!" Caroline said sheepishly. Although, she didn't seem apologetic.

I frowned at her as they left. Something was off about her... and I had a feeling Damon would know why.

"Bella!"

I jerked in surprise at Alice's sudden appearance at the door.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody. Let's get inside."

She nodded, staring suspiciously behind me.

"Okay."

I couldn't deny the fact that she could tell I was lying.

As we entered the house, I realized why.

* * *

**ThirdPPOV**

_April 1949_

_Dear Journal_

_I finally found him. His name is Jasper Whitlock and he's amazing. I know we're destined to be. He's my soulmate._

_We've found others. Similarly._

_A coven of vampires. I know they'll welcome us. I can feel it in my bones._

_Jasper and I have set out to find them. And we will. I know now why I've had 'visions'. They're called precognitions._

_It's one of the many perks of being a vampire._

Jasper frowned as he read the words for the umpteenth time.

Alice stood next to him, her eyes glued to the leather book in his hands and the backpack they had found it in.

"She knows," Rosalie huffed, tossing the photograph onto the dressing table.

He snapped the book shut and tossed it into the backpack.

"She's doesn't know we know that she knows though," Emmett offered.

Jasper sighed at his dumb reply but he had to admit it made sense.

"What should we do?"

"Call Carlisle."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:**

Hiii! Thanks for 100 follows!

It's insane omggg

I created a short film/trailer for Let Me Sign! I'm posting it tonight so stay tuned :))

I'll be updating my profile with the link tomorrow afternoon!

Follow/Fav for more :D

Don't forget to leave me reviews! They're my favourite!

K bye!

Enjoy ((())))

* * *

**"The moon is my sun,**

**The night is my day,**

**Blood is my life,**

**And you are my prey."**

— Vampire

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Prey**

* * *

**DamonPOV**

"What the hell was that?" I huffed as we got into the car. I slammed my door for effect.

"What?" An innocent look covered Caroline's face, and if I didn't know her so well (unfortunately) I would never have called her bullshit.

"You did that on _purpose_," I insisted. She orchestrated that whole maneuver! "That whole 'Oops, Damon!' fácade!"

"I did not!"

She stared at me with wide eyes at my mocking tone.

"You're sick!"

"Folding your arms and pouting like a child isn't going to change the fact that you ruined a perfectly good moment," I commented sarcastically, continuing on with my antics. "Chop chop! Spit it out."

"Fine!" she groaned, rolling her blue eyes in frustration. "I did purposefully go after you... but–

"Ha ha!" I declared. "What? Were you jealous? Did you want in on the kissing?" I mimicked kissing motions in the air just to piss her off.

Bonnie sighed in the backseat, clearly unimpressed with our banter.

"You kissed Bella?"

I frowned at her eery tone, my confusion apparent.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The engine roared to life in tune with my bittered mood.

"I didn't sabotage your lovely moment purposefully, okay?! I just wanted to tell you to hurry the hell up!" Caroline pranced on, albeit defensively.

"Look, Damon, we can argue over whether or not Caroline ruined your alleged moment with this Bella girl, or we can get straight into figuring out a plan to stop Klaus and save Jeremy!" Bonnie grumbled, shifting towards the front so she could poke her head between Caroline and me.

I shrugged, my focus mostly on the road, although I could do this with my eyes closed. It was a helpful distraction. With Bonnie being weird and all...

"Right... You have to hand it to the guy. Klaus does have a mean strategy. He wants to turn vampires and present them for Jeremy to stake. So what? Let him. He's a genius psychopath. It'll get Elena the cure much faster and Buffy will quit tryna kill her. Not that I care. Plan solved!"

I imitated an explosion sound, my free hand creating the gesture.

"Kaboom!"

"No, Damon!" She huffed. "This isn't time for jokes, don't behave like a child," she chastised.

"Alright... besides, aren't you supposed to be over there helping Jer Bear overcome his urges instead of pretend-parenting me? Although, I'm sure those aren't the only urges you're helping him overc..."

Bonnie pinched her nose; a clear sign I was getting on her last nerve.

"No, that won't work, besides you were there the last time that happened. It ended with Matt in the hospital, along with Jer thanks to you, and Elena suffered too! I'd like to be there helping him but instead, I have to run after you because you, Stefan and Elena can't play nice!"

I just shrugged. She knew the reason.

"Also, I asked Shane to watch over him. He's helping Jer get through his urges... Speaking of urges, what's with this Bella girl?"

I scoffed at her as an attempt to change the subject. "Elena? Suffered? Please, she's a vampire!" I chuckled at her. "Right, Shane – your boy toy, I forgot. No wonder Jer is mad at the world. I wouldn't go on a vampire hunt, but you've gotta give him props for trying. Who knows, maybe he'll deliver a vampire's head as a gift to you!"

She cocked a menacing brow at my terrible joke. Terribly awesome.

"Yes **_Shane_**. I don't care if you don't trust him because I do, and he has made progress with Jer which is another reason why I trust him..." She paused and then added, "Only, Jeremy needs to heal now too thanks to you. I get you did it for Elena... but did you have to hurt him in the process? You care about her, deny it all you want."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine... I helped her, but I don't care about her. And for the record, I only went after your precious Jeremy because he decided to go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on us!"

"We were hoping you could help us formulate a plan," Caroline interrupted, probably losing her patience in silence.

I glared at her from my side view. "Care Bear, let the grown ups discuss the life or death situation. You get back to doing your nails!"

"You're an ass. I don't know why–"

"Why what? Why you slept with me so many times? Admit it. It's my devilishly handsome looks, and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swi–"

"Taylor Swift? Really."

"Ah, so you have heard the rumors about me?" I teased.

"You're a dick. You told Stefan that, we get it. Come up with something more original next time."

"Baby, I invented the term original. What are you saying?" I mock-whined in a condescending tone.

She bit her tongue, her jaw clenching with the force and twisted her neck horribly fast to stare out of the window.

I directed my attention to a furious Bonnie Bennett.

"Enough. Caroline did what she had to do!"

"Oh, you mean ruining mine and Riley's friendship and the one place I could stay at? Or when she sabotaged my conversation with Bella? Gee, I wonder who did that... Oh, right! It was you!"

Caroline snorted, her eyes boring holes into my forehead. "Go ahead and say what you want. What are we? Five? Damon, I'm sorry. You needed our help either way... Riley will figure you out so quit calling it a friendship, you compelled him! And besides, Forks isn't safe. We did some digging and its best you come home!"

I laughed at her absurd demand. "Go home? Caroline, I'd rather shoot myself... but I'll just resurrect and have to sit through this pointless conversation with you once again! Pass." I threw my hands up in frustration, forgetting the road. "And how would Riley find out about me, Nancy Drew? Because you did some digging? Those vampires aren't aware of vervain so neither are those Forks townie-humans. I just accused him of it to make sure! You're just selfish. You don't have Tyler to run to so you run to me–"

"Damon," Bonnie snapped. Disappointment flooded her eyes. "You need to. **_We_** need you."

Really, Bon-Bon, you're gonna pull that card on me?

"The 'we need you' card... Really? What do you need my help with anyway? Besides, Jeremy..."

I wasn't the least bit impressed.

"We want to take down Klaus."

"We've been there, Bonnie! It doesn't work..." I shook my head rapidly. Bad idea.

"It will..."

"Yeah, and I don't have the time nor care to do so... I'm returning to Forks as soon as we figure out how to tame Jeremy," I reminded them.

"You're staying here?" Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah –"

"What does it matter? After what Bonnie saw... I think it's best you stay away from Bella anyw..." Caroline gasped, her hand covering her face.

"What?"

I slowed the car down.

She was suddenly very quiet. Guilt surrounded her eyes, and tangible fear mixed amidst the air.

"What am I missing? Bonnie? One of you better spill or so help me–"

"I don't know!" Bonnie whispered, her voice rising an octave towards the end. "I don't know okay?" She paused briefly to collect herself.

Caroline shrugged awkwardly, clearly irritated with the look Bonnie kept shooting her.

"Where did you meet her? Bella?"

"... Why does it matter?"

"Just tell her, Damon!" Caroline sighed.

I glared at her. "New Orleans."

Bonnie gasped.

"That's why..."

"Why what? What did you see?"

"I saw Bella in my vision. She looked different though. Younger if that makes sense? But not in the way you're thinking. I don't know how to explain it... Her hair was long and she looked like Katherine did..."

"What do you mean like Kat– ugh, can we not even mention the devil's spawn?"

"Fine... Not features, Damon. She dressed like her for some reason. I figured perhaps it was at a festival at first like the one we had in Mystic Falls... but then I saw someone I recognized."

She was rambling now.

"No... that's impossible. How could she be wearing clothes dated back to the 1800's?"

"It wasn't the 1800's though. Think way back..."

"Does she have a heartbeat?" Caroline mumbled stupidly.

"You've heard her heart beating! Don't be an idiot," I groaned.

She rolled her eyes. I realized we were no longer moving. The car had come to a standstill without my intention.

Before I knew it my fist landed on the steering wheel.

"Damon, calm down!"

"When were you going to tell me this?" I demanded. "When, Bonnie?!"

She flinched at my harsh tone.

"Until I knew more. She's not a doppelganger, right? That's impossible. I thought that only exists within Elena's ancestry bind. I didn't think..."

She was muttering nonsense to herself, trying to figure it out for herself.

"That it would matter to me? Come on!"

She winced.

"No, Damon, I didn't think anything about it at first. I'm just trying to help you here. As I said, I didn't know much until I made sense of the visions I'd gotten..."

"Help **_me_**...? Bonnie, _she_ could be in trouble!"

"In trouble? She could be the trouble, Damon! She's human... she has a heartbeat! She shouldn't be walking in my vision with ancient clothes talking to a woman that existed thousands of years ago!"

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"I'm saying she's not who you think she is! She has you fooled, Damon."

"She doesn't even remember me," I mumbled. She was being absurd.

"What? You didn't tell me..."

"Why should I?"

"Damon..."

"I met her in New Orleans, okay? It was a long time ago... I'd just escaped Whitmore's fuckery and... I shut my emotions off. Stefan wasn't speaking to me... He hated me. Then Lexi came along trying to _help _me. As if she could do anything–" I complained. "I screwed her over. She hated me too after that. It was easier that way. My nights were a routine... Drink. Kill. Drink."

A visible shudder wracked Bonnie's body. Caroline just stared out of the window, pretending not to listen.

"New Orleans has vampires living in the open. It was fairly easy to find willing girls... But I just wasn't feeling it that night."

"Yeah, causeyouremotionswereoff," Caroline mumbled.

"English please?" I offered sarcastically, wondering if I could continue or whether she's going to interrupt again.

She shrugged and stared out of the window again.

"Right. So I went to this bar... apparently, it's the best place to have a drink, and maybe even get a _snack.._. That's what I thought... turns out it's strictly a vampire bar."

"Really?" Caroline gasped. "Those exist?"

"Not if you keep interrupting me?"

She nodded quickly and gestured for me to continue.

"It was weird. I had nothing to lose so I stayed. After I left, I bumped into this girl..."

_**New Orleans**_

_**Some time back...**_

_**"I'm Bella..."**_

_**I ignored her outstretched hand. Slightly confused at her lack of self-preservation.**_

_**"I'm Damon... you didn't answer my question."**_

_**"What question?"**_

_**"What's a pretty face like you doing so late out?"**_

_**"The library..." she mumbled, indicating to the street opposite whilst simultaneously shifting awkwardly on her feet, books in tow. I smirked at her clumsiness and watched as the books tumbled to the ground.**_

_**I was on the ground to help her before she looked up.**_

_**Once she did, I'd have her ... I'd compell her and she'd willingly give in to me...**_

_**That's when I looked up.**_

_**I don't know... there was something about her.**_

_**"Thanks," she whispered.**_

_**I cocked my head sidewards. "I take it you're a walking danger magnet?"**_

_**Those words couldn't have been truer. It came back to bite me in the ass.**_

_**"Yeah, if I do say so myself..."**_

_**She giggled and it was glorious.**_

_**I didn't realize what I was doing until my hand reached out to tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear.**_

_**She gasped quietly... her brown eyes wide. Rosy cheeks and pink lips held my gaze.**_

_**"So, Bella... Where are you off to?"**_

_**"Uhm, aren't I not supposed to tell a stranger where I live?"**_

_**I smirked, stepping closer to her, and although she shuddered nervously, she didn't smell of fear. Her scent hypnotized me. It was strange. My emotions were off and yet my body had other ideas.**_

_**"We're not strangers," I said confidently. "Are we?" My tone took on a distinct edge, compelling her. Hypnotizing her.**_

_**Only... it didn't work in my favor.**_

_**"We are though," she added. "However, I fancy myself a drink."**_

_**I stepped back in confusion.**_

_**How?!**_

_**I didn't know.**_

_**"Interesting..."**_

_**"What is?"**_

_**I glanced at the bar. "You drink?"**_

_**She laughed. "God, no! I'm far too young... I meant coffee."**_

_**"Really? You seem wise beyond your years..."**_

_**She tilted her head to the side. "I could say the same to you."**_

_**Before I knew it, we'd begun walking aimlessly in the lively streets of New Orleans.**_

_**"I would ask you... but my mother raised me to be a gentleman."**_

_**"My age? Don't be silly... I'm sixteen!"**_

_**I frowned. "Wow, that's quite a stretch."**_

_**"Mhm. Some might say I'm an old soul..."**_

_**"I agree with some."**_

_**"And you?"**_

_**I looked at her in question. "And me?"**_

_**"Your age..." she indicated.**_

_**I smirked and stopped a beat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."**_

_**"Try me?"**_

_**"One hundred and seventy-eight years old..."**_

_**She paused, her eyes suddenly wide. And then her mouth turned up ever so slightly and I couldn't resist smiling.**_

_**She giggled and then began laughing.**_

_**With tears in her eyes, she started walking again.**_

_**"You've got quite the humor hey."**_

_**If only she knew...**_

"Change of plans." I pulled the car back onto the road and changed course.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie and Caroline both leaned forward in question.

"Damon, where are we going?" Bonnie insisted.

"You better know a great boundary unbinding spell because we're going to New Orleans..."

"Damon, you don't understand!"

"Understand what? We're going to figure this out, Bonnie! I've got a plan. The witches there will help you because they owe me... Stefan and Elena can wait."

"You didn't let me finish. I saw someone I recognized. I saw an old witch that could only have existed in that specific period of time!"

"Damon!" Caroline demanded all of a sudden, her fingers gripping my arm attached to the steering wheel in a forceful manner. I glared at her but she only dug her fingers deeper. "You need to listen."

I sighed and slowed the car once again. "If I have to stop one more time, one of you is going to have to drive!"

They both sighed.

"Fine. Who was this old witch?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline and a brief hint of fear crossed their features.

"What?! Who was it? Sabrina?" I joked, trying to lighten the ominous mood.

"Damon..." Caroline shook her head, looking at Bonnie to continue.

Bonnie nodded and turned to me to speak.

"It was Esther Mikaelson."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

***sneezes* **

hello from my bed :)))

I've been feeling sick and uninspired for the past week so I thought ew and watched a bunch of iconic films and now I'm feeling motivated.

I hope you're having a great holiday, I know I'm ...not? I don't know. Ask me when I'm healthieeeer.

Thanks for 100 follows!

I'm sending 100 hugs and blessings to you all *(*

Enjoy this much-awaited chapter (I hope haha).

Much love,

Tee (:

* * *

**The course of true love never did run smooth.**

– William Shakespeare

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Uphill Battle**

* * *

**Previously on Let Me Sign: **

"_**Fine**. Who was this old witch?"_

_Bonnie looked at Caroline and a brief hint of fear crossed their features._

_"What?! Who was it? Sabrina?" I joked, trying to lighten the ominous mood._

_"Damon..." Caroline shook her head, looking at Bonnie to continue._

_Bonnie nodded and turned to me to speak._

_"It was Esther **Mikaelson**."_

* * *

**ThirdPPOV**

"Esther Mikaelson?" Damon scoffed. He couldn't believe their nerve. How could Bella have any semblance of a relationship with the original witch? That seemed highly unlikely.

"Yeah... as in Klaus Mikaelson's mother," Caroline added calmly. She wasn't really surprised by Damon's reaction. She knew he wouldn't believe it when he heard it. Life for Damon, she knew, was either black or white with no inbetween and no questions asked.

When Bonnie first panicked and rushed out of Riley's house, Caroline knew that Bonnie must have seen something strange upon contact with Bella, but she certainly didn't expect it to be this.

If Bella had any ties to Klaus Mikaelson or the Mikaelson family, she could only mean trouble. Whenever Klaus Mikaelson's name was mentioned, only danger followed. Damon would be a fool to trust her.

"You don't mean that they're..."

"What?" Bonnie interjected quickly. "That they're related? No... I don't think so. Although, the memory had been vivid enough to know that Bella knew Esther Mikaelson. They seemed weirdly _fond_ of one another."

"Fond?" Damon snorted. "You realize that we're speaking about the original witch, right? She tried to kill her own demon babies..."

"To undo the evil she created, Damon. Why do you–"

"Look, Judgy, I'm not saying that your vision voodoo nonsense is a whole bunch of _crap_. All I'm saying is that Bella isn't Klaus. She's not evil," Damon said smoothly and rested back in his reclined seat to validate his statement.

"Damon," Caroline sighed. "Bonnie doesn't believe Bella is evil. We aren't saying that... Perhaps, she's not who she says she is. Why else would Bella be speaking to Esther Mikaelson of all people?"

"I don't care what Bonnie saw, Mrs. Pageant Wannabe... I'm telling you that I know Bella, and she wouldn't harm a godamn fly! I'm sure Bonnie got it wrong."

"Damon, listen to yourself! You're defending her as if you've known her all your life!"

"Bonnie, I don't expect you to trust Bella, but at least trust me! You still care about your precious Jeremy after all the bullshit he put you through... Not to mention Elena. I think Bella deserves the same chance," Damon huffed. He was beginning to lose his patience.

_If they kept spouting crap..._ He could feel his momentarily suppressed demons rising to the surface beneath the crashing waves.

"Fine... but Jeremy isn't entirely responsible for his actions. He never has been–"

"And Bella doesn't godamn remember a thing, so what does that tell you? Does that help change your judgment?" Damon asked defensively.

"Sure, Damon... I did warn you."

A silence followed her words.

"What is your plan anyway?" Caroline asked after a beat as she shifted in her seat to curb her strange thoughts. They'd been sitting there for only God knows how long. She was beginning to feel the telltale signs of discomfort in the pit of her belly and the tingling burn at the bottom of her throat.

"The only way to make sense of this sticky situation is if we go to the place where it all began..." Damon trailed off conspicuously.

"New Orleans?"

"No, Disney Land... Yes, Bon Bon, New Orleans. If Marcellus went to great lengths to keep me out of his precious town then there must be something he's hiding, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Why do you think he would try and keep **_you _**of all people out of his town?" Caroline wondered aloud.

"At first I chalked it down to him being a controlling prick who had a thing against _nomads_, but now not so much. He specifically began to reel in Bella when I refused to leave... As leverage, or maybe he was trying to hide something about Bella..."

"So, you think he knew about her?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know... I think he suspected enough to make a decision. Marcellus Gerard had a thing with the witches, particularly Dalia... Denise... Dev-_Devina_, that was her name!"

"Devina?" Bonnie frowned at the oddly familiar name.

"Yeah. Marcellus seemed to specifically care about that young witch. He awarded those who showed him loyalty and Devina showed him just that. If she knew who Bella was, then so did he... Why they would want me to leave New Orleans stumps me."

Caroline could tell Damon struggled with this, despite his nonchalant attitude. A part of her felt sympathetic towards him while the other part who knew better doubted his motives.

"Then how do you suppose we get through a boundary spell, Damon?" Caroline huffed.

He glared at her.

"Well, Bonica-Magica over here just happens to be a witch remember?" Damon retorted. He smirked at Caroline who could only roll her eyes. "I'm just saying–"

"That's impossible, Damon!" Bonnie interrupted him. "Black magic doesn't waver over time. If I have to attempt to break the spell, it's going to take more than my average magic 'voodoo nonsense' as you said."

"Average?" Damon sputtered, holding his hand to his heart in a mocking gesture while simultaneously batting his lashes. "Bonnie, you are the destroyer of dreams. That should be enough to tell you that you can do _anything_ you put your mind to!"

Bonnie sighed but paused to allow room for the idea. Perhaps it wouldn't backfire onto her as she worried.

"Fine, I'll only promise to try but–"

She choked up suddenly, her words silenced by the horrid expression that took hold of her face.

"Bonnie?" Caroline urged. "What is it?"

"Damon–" Bonnie began, her eyes mirroring Damon's worried ones. "–It's Bella, she's in trouble."

* * *

**The Cullen's Place:**

**ThirdPPOV**

"Bella!" Angela called cheerily, effectively grasping everyone's attention around them including Bella's, who had been sitting idly on the porch, reliving the moment she had shared with Damon.

"Angela, oh my goodness, hi!" Bella stood quickly to cross the distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone tuned back into whatever else they were doing.

Angela flinched at the question but laughed nonetheless. "It's a party?" she answered, but Bella wasn't convinced at all. "Okay, I'm lying. I figured you'd be here. You've been so quiet at school... I thought I'd check up on you?"

Bella sighed and nodded slowly.

_Quiet_ wasn't exactly the best word to describe Bella's inner turmoil.

"I'm okay, Ang. It's just been stressful lately. How about you? How's Ben?" Bella changed the topic rather smoothly, and Angela fell for it eagerly with a whimsical smile as she explained the romantic tales between Ben and herself.

"Jessica's here too..." Angela said after a breather.

Bella cursed quietly. "She is?"

"Six o' clock..." but Angela's warning wasn't helpful in the slightest.

"Bella! Is that you?" Jessica's nasally and somewhat high-pitched voice sounded loudly from someplace behind her. Bella groaned internally; _Of course,__ Jessica would be here! She_ was basically jumping at the chance for an invitation the second Alice announced the idea of a party.

"Jessica, hey," Bella greeted back between a forced smile that she hoped would be dazzling enough to get her out of the displeasing situation she found herself in.

"Arizona!" Mike greeted in a chipper tone as he joined them.

_Great, Mike's here too!_

Angela smiled timidly at the overly enthusiastic yet superficial Jessica who clutched her into an oddly tight hug. Why they were friends Bella couldn't understand...

"I don't believe it, Angela! I would never have expected someone like _you _to be at a place like this! Huh."

Angela shrugged awkwardly, staring anywhere but at Bella's exasperated expression or the smirk Mike Newton donned.

"Someone like her?" Bella cut in. Jessica grinned in response and turned away from a surprised Angela.

"Yeah, I mean you're telling me you're not shocked she's here?" Jessica laughed as if the whole concept was amusing.

"Bella, it's fine..." Angela assured, practically begging her to drop the issue.

"No, are you drunk, Jessica?" Bella asked, observing a swaying Jessica leaning on a dubious Mike.

She just chuckled in response. "It is a party after all!"

"Mhm... I can see that. Have fun," Bella said dismissively.

She froze, her smile faltering as Bella's words sunk in. Angela just stared at the ground looking very uncomfortable while Mike seemed completely oblivious to the storm brewing within Jessica.

"Sure." Jessica's response was so short, Bella felt relieved Jessica didn't feel the need to make a scene, but the moment was short-lived when she turned around to face Bella.

"But let me just say one thing... You think you're _that_ special, Bella?" she paused to grasp everyone's attention, "Well, news flash! Nobody cares about you!"

Hushed gasps and murmurs echoed from the crowd gathering outside of the house.

"You're just a sad lonely girl from a town nobody cares about. I mean what does Edward see in her?" Jessica hiccuped, directing her question to Angela. "She's not even the captain of the volleyball team!" she sniffled.

"Jess," Angela pleaded. She was beginning to draw the attention of a much larger crowd.

Bella sighed in exasperation despite the hurt in her tone. "Edward and I are only friends, Jessica."

"Liar! I saw you two at school! He likes you doesn't he? You're such a slu–"

"Jess!" Angela interjected harshly. "You're going too far. Walk away."

Bella's cheeks visibly pinked at the bluntness of Jessica's statement.

"No, let her finish."

"You think you're entitled to every fresh piece of meat that shows up! First Edward, then Damon... You might as well go for Mike!" Jessica spat loudly, clearly provoking Bella.

It worked.

Bella stepped closer. "How dare you? Edward and I have nothing going on between us _and_ even if we did, it would be none of _your_ business, Jessica. If you like Edward, then tell _him_ but don't use me as a sorry excuse as to why you two haven't hit it off. If he was interested, he would have told you by now. Worry less about others, and more about yourself, maybe then he'd actually show you the attention you clearly begging for–"

"Bella!" Angela snapped, not to be harsh but to calm her down. "That's enough. The party's over. Everybody leave."

"Thank you," Bella mouthed, feeling a little embarrassed that she allowed Jessica to get to her as she watched everyone leave. Jessica continued to stare Bella down until she suddenly stomped off with the rest of the crowd that decided it was time to call it a night.

"Do you..."

"I'm sorry..."

They both laughed slightly. "You go first," Angela offered.

"I'm sorry about that, Ang. I didn't like the way she spoke to you... I got way too defensive I know," Bella apologized.

Angela shrugged. "That's okay. Jessica's a bully. She has bullied you, me and probably a lot more other girls. I should thank you."

Bella smiled promptly. "Well, there's no need."

"Would you like a ride home? I noticed your truck is here but I don't mind. Also, I'd hate to drive home in this dark. It's quite scary, to be honest..." Angela trailed off jokingly.

Bella chuckled. "Sure, let me get my things upstairs. I'll be right back. You can wait inside if you'd like? I'll only be a few minutes."

"No worries. I'll wait in the car! Take your time... but not too long. These woods are scary."

Bella laughed at that and decided she wouldn't make Angela wait longer than necessary.

However, when she stepped into the house, the first thing she noticed was how eerily quiet and spacious, despite the littered floors, the living area was. The Cullens were nowhere in sight, which meant they should be upstairs.

"Alice..."

The wood creaked as she neared the staircase and for the strangest reason, goosebumps began to rise upon her skin.

With no answer, she decided that she had no other choice but to look upstairs. Her backpack and cellphone were all in Alice's room anyways. Feeling fear was silly and unnecessary. Despite the doubts Jake had stirred up, her discovery at the library and the internet's many tales, Bella still continued up the stairs.

Hushed whispers echoed down the passage, unmistakably belonging to Rosalie and Alice.

"She knows, Alice! What do you think happens next?"

"You don't know what happens next! It's Bella for crying out loud, Rose. She's not going to tell on us–"

"Alice."

It was Jasper this time.

Bella could slightly make out the figures through the crack of the door, and she stopped to listen intently to their conversation.

"Rosalie is right. There is nothing more we can do... There are laws."

"To hell with laws. Bella is _my_ friend, and up until two hours ago, she was your friend as well. Emmett, are you seriously considering this?"

"Al," Emmett begged. "Don't put me in this position. It's your stupid diary that got us into this mess in the first place!"

"It's not a diary, idiot. It's a journal... I didn't know she would–"

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "Snoop around? You left her in your bedroom by herself knowing the risks."

"Don't pin this solely on Alice," Jasper cut in. "Edward brought Bella into this. He is the one we should point the blame finger at. He knew the risk of bringing her into our home and he did it anyway."

"So what? Alice's actions are just a repercussion of his stupidity? No, I think not. Alice knew the risks, she has godamn _vision_ and yet she didn't see this coming!" Rosalie laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I think you know this is her fault."

"Enough!" Alice pleaded. "I didn't know that this would happen. You know my visions are undecided, Rosalie. Every time someone makes a decision, it changes. I don't control my visions!"

**_Visions?_**

Bella frowned at the term. She felt frozen to her toes. She couldn't move and she didn't want to.

"But you must have known this could happen, Alice!" Rosalie reasoned. "You must have known."

"Well, I didn't. Ever since Damon entered the picture, things have been hazy!"

"Oh, godamn Damon Salvatore. Why didn't we get rid of him the first chance we got?"

"Rosalie, that's enough!" Jasper hushed.

A frustrated huff sounded from her.

Bella knew what the real problem was. Everything Jacob had said had been nothing but the closest thing to the truth. She'd pieced everything together after that and the journal and photograph had been the missing puzzle to the truth.

**_Vampires_**.

That's what they were. The Cold Ones, just as the legends had perceived them to be. Worst of all, they knew that she knew their terrible secret.

"There's only one way, Alice," Rosalie spoke suddenly. "The Volturi."

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Alice gasped. "How can you even suggest that?!"

"Don't act surprised, Alice. There are laws and rules as Jasper said. These laws govern us for a reason and if we don't tell them about Bella, we're as good as dead."

"Bella is as good as dead if we tell them!" Alice defended. "What good will that do?"

"For one, we'd live."

"You're so selfish, Rosalie! We have lived long enough. Bella is human–"

"Exactly!" Rosalie screamed. "She's human! She's frivolous and replaceable. Edward will find love again."

"Wow. You're so stupid if you believe that."

"That's enough you two," Jasper sighed. "You're behaving like children. What are our other options?"

"Did you even call Carlisle as I asked?" Rosalie spat.

Alice sighed. "I didn't."

"Why not?"

"If Carlisle finds out, and then so will Edward. He needs this trip, Rosalie. You know what this news will do to him..."

"I don't give a shit about Edwards feelings. I am not risking my life for a human!" Rosalie said harshly.

"You were a human once upon a time too. Carlisle gave you a second chance in life. Doesn't Bella deserve that as well?" Alice declared with a sting to her words that silenced Rosalie.

"I'm sorry, Al," Emmett spoke up. "Rosalie is right. What are we going to do if the Volturi finds out on their own?"

"We'll fight."

Bella's heart warmed at Alice's words.

Despite knowing her secret, Bella was relieved to find that a shred of humanity still seemed to exist within her friend.

"We're not enough to protect Bella against an army of vampires, Alice. We have to tell the Volutri about her. It's either her or us and it's better her than us. If they come for us they'll kill us. Only this time if we admit our mistake, maybe Aro will grant us a second chance."

Bella gasped into her hands.

Even though she knew the truth, a part of her still wished it wasn't true and now that Rosalie so bravely called them by their true name and nature, there was no way Bella could deny it.

"What was that?" Rosalie jumped suddenly. Footsteps echoed from the other side of the door. Every hair on Bella's body stood on end.

"Shit."

"What, Em?"

"You heard everyone leave, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Bella's truck... it's still parked outside in the driveway."

Bella's eyes widened at his discovery. With sudden vigor, she stumbled down the staircase and she didn't look back until she was outside of the house running towards Angela's car.

"Drive!"

"Bella, oh my–"

"Angela, drive!"

"You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Bella's heart pounded in her chest in rhythm with the harsh sounding of her breathing.

"Are you okay?" Angela panicked with wide eyes set on Bella and then the road as she stepped onto the gas.

Bella nodded quickly and reached into her back pocket, realizing too late that everything was still at Alice's, including her cellphone despite that being the sole purpose she went upstairs.

_Keep telling yourself that,_ a voice at the back of her mind reeled in.

**_Frivolous human._**

"What's going on, Bella? You ran outside so quickly. You're scaring me!"

**_The_****_ Volturi._**

"Nothing, I'm okay... As you said, the woods are scary."

**_They'll kill her._**

"Oh, you're right..." Angela laughed a bit, although she didn't sound too convinced.

**_Better_****_ her than us._**

"Yeah..." Bella managed despite her mind spiraling out of control.

Panic seized her until breathing became secondary.

**_Vampires_****_._**

"Stop the car!" Bella begged through pants.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" With that, Angela stopped the car and reached over to comfort Bella. "You're hyperventilating! Breathe, Bella, breathe!"

"Ange–"

"Hush. We should get you to the hospital!"

"Okay..."

Bella's breathing slowly began to even out at the thought of going anywhere else but home

"There we go..." Angela murmured soothingly, carefully inching away from Bella to start the engine. "I'm going to drive you to the hospital now, okay?"

Bella nodded in reassurance. "I'm okay."

Still, she shut her eyes and leaned against the cool window, ensuring that each shallow breath she took counted as well as the last.

"Sit tight, Bella..."

* * *

**Back at Damon's**:

**ThirdPPOV**

"What do you mean she's in trouble? Goddamnit, I have to turn around!"

"I don't know. I have this terrible feeling, Damon. I'm not sure what it is..." Bonnie shuddered at the image in her mind of a limp Bella lying on clear porcelain steps. She may not have a relationship with Bella, but the image still made her feel sick to her stomach.

"What is it?" Caroline demanded with concern.

Bonnie clutched her arms around herself and shook her head furiously. "Hurry, Damon."

Bella may be trouble, but she didn't deserve such a terrible fate.

Damon placed the car in reverse and headed straight towards Forks. "Cancel our flight."

"Tell me what you're seeing, Bonnie," Caroline suggested, hoping her soothing tone would calm her friend.

"Bella... she's limp, pale... with blue lips. I don't know. She's lying on clear porcelain steps... I think she's–"

"Do you know where it is?" Damon cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I've never seen it before. There are people though... They don't look human, vampires maybe? No..."

"Cold Ones," Damon confirmed.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she nodded despite looking confused at the term. "Cold Ones?"

"Descendants of vampires... They're much more complex than our kind. Deadlier," Damon explained as much as he could without sounding insane. If they were willing to help him save Bella, there was no point in leaving them out of the loop.

"So they're like us?" Caroline checked.

"Not particularly no. From what I've gathered, they're completely different. I haven't seen one up close but... there were a few at Forks High School. They were quite friendly towards Bella."

Bonnie frowned. "They were. I thought you said they're deadlier than our kind?"

"They're venemous. They weren't changed in the traditional way we were. One bite from them to a human and you're either dead or you transition into their kind. It's a painful process..."

"How do you know so much about their kind?"

"I didn't tell Stefan this because I didn't think Saint Stefan would understand. I've come across their kind once before... A long ass time ago. In Alaska... They prefer the cold. I did my research after my encounter... with one. On the other hand, the Cullens seem harmless. They've adapted to the bunny diet. They're much younger too."

"Newborns?" Caroline wondered.

"No, not like that. They were turned at a very young age, still, they're very much younger than the Cold Ones I've come across. Say eighty-plus years give or take. Their scent is completely different from ours, though... It's disgustingly sweeter."

"Sweet?" Caroline wrinkled her nose. "That's strange..."

"Yeah, tell me about it, must be the venom I'm guessing?... They don't bother coming out when the sun's at its peak either. Like I said they prefer the cold, but I don't know why. I'm guessing that's why they moved to one of the rainiest towns."

"Huh," Caroline mumbled. "I need to see these_ 'Cold Ones'"._

"You will. They're hard to miss."

"Damon, if they're harmless then why... Why would Bonnie have a horrible vision about Bella dy–" she gulped at the glare Damon shot her "–What I meant to say was, Bonnie seemed afraid."

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah... they didn't seem 'friendly' towards Bella."

Damon paused as that sunk in.

"You really would risk anything to save her?" Caroline murmured.

Damon looked away. "It's Bella."

That was all the answer he had.

"It seems like a lot of trouble to go through for someone who doesn't even remember you," Caroline added.

Damon glared at her. "Nobody said it would be easy."

She frowned at his statement, remembering Tyler. He was right... she had to give it to him.

"Do you remember anything else about the vision?" he asked after a moment.

"Just that they were wearing strange cloaks... Blood red cloaks," Bonnie replied and shuddered at the memory.

"Caroline," Damon snapped. "Call Bella on my cell."

She caught the cellphone he tossed her way without a hitch and found Bella's contact in no time. "It's just ringing... How do you even have her number?"

"That's for me to know and for you to _dot dot dot,_" Damon said charmingly with a smirk on his lips.

Caroline huffed and dialed Bella once again.

"Hello?" a guy answered instead.

"What do I say?" she mouthed.

"Give it to me," Damon grunted. "Hello, where's Bella?"

"Who is this?" the voice shot back. "Swan Girl isn't here."

"Look, if you don't put Bella on the phone–"

"She left her cellphone at our house after the party. Chill. This is Emmett Cullen."

"You mean she's not there?" Damon growled. "Godamn idiots!"

He tossed his phone at the back and pressed harder on the gas.

"It's not the Cullens in your vision. There are other vampires in town."

* * *

**At the hospital**:

**ThirdPPOV**

"Bella," a soft voice coaxed. "We're at the hospital..."

Bella stirred in her sleep, and with a flutter of her eyes, she realized she wasn't at home. The events of the night bombarded her mind and with alarmed eyes, she surveyed her surroundings. It was dark in the car with only the light of the hospital in the distance save for the street lamps.

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah..." Angela trailed off. "You had a panic attack, remember? I figured we should get you checked out. It could be your anemia."

"Anemia?" Bella frowned. "Oh?" she remembered her lie. "Yeah, that."

Through all the strange things that had occurred this week, Bella had forgotten her check-up with Dr. Cullen scheduled when he returns from their trip. _Stupid cellphone._ She couldn't even check her email as he instructed her to.

_On the other hand..._

After discovering their secret, she didn't think it would be the best idea to attend that check-up. Not after what Rosalie said about the Volturi coming to kill her...

With that in mind, her heart began to pound in her chest until she could feel the pulsing in her ears.

"Bella?" Angela spoke again. "Don't you think we should go in?"

Bella blinked at her friend. It was hard to make a decision when all she could think about was the vampires who threatened to hunt her down and kill her. If she wanted to survive this and beg them for a second chance to live, the only option would be to hide out in the hospital and think of a way. The first place they'd check for her is at home.

_Charlie._

Bella's eyes widened at the thought of his name.

"Angela, could I use your phone for a moment? I'm sure Charlie is worried sick. I promised I'd call him when the party's over... I was supposed to sleep over but I wasn't feeling too well–"

"Bella," Angela laughed. "Don't stress. Here you go."

"Thanks," Bella smiled and accepted it. She dialed their house phone which she surprisingly still remembered by heart.

"Bells?"

"Ch– Dad, hi. Uhm, I'm on my way home... Well, actually Angela and I are going to make a quick stop for some food but I'll be home in a bit," Bella lied.

"Bells?" She could tell he had been sleeping. It was practically after midnight though so she couldn't blame him... He must be wondering why on God's green earth she would be calling at this hour. Bella never was one to be the call-in to check-in type. "Okay, sure. Angela? That girl from school? Make sure you drive safe."

"No, my truck's at the Cullens."

"I thought you're sleeping over at Alice's?"

"I wasn't feeling well... but I'm okay now. Angela will drop me home in a bit."

"Okay, sure... Drive safe," he repeated in his dazed state.

"Sure, Dad. Make sure the doors are locked okay?"

He chuckled. "Well, you know I sleep with my shotgun near my bed, Bells. Whoever dares to come in is in more danger than I am. Besides, it's Forks, the only dangerous thing is mountain lions!"

Bella forced a laugh. Her mouth felt dry, she couldn't rid of the sour taste on her tongue. "Sure, Dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bells."

She sat in silence for a moment until Angela's soft sigh brought her back to attention.

"Sorry, let's go inside."

The hospital was oddly busier than usual, but then again Bella hadn't been to the hospital during the night, and the only time she'd been here was because of the accident. Even then she stayed in her room. That and the time Charlie had been sick. She refused to spend another thought on that day though.

"Hi, can I help you?" A nurse greeted Bella at the door quicker than Bella had anticipated. Bella smiled tightly and shrugged in answer.

_Hi, yes I just found out vampires exist, could you help me come to terms with that?_

"She had a panic attack... I think it could be her anemia?" Angela offered, noticing Bella wouldn't speak up.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now though?"

The nurse chuckled softly. She seemed kind. "I'm sure it's not her anemia. I'll see her in a moment. Take a seat on the bench with the rest of the patients, Bella."

Angela thanked the nurse and sat on the bench directly opposite the receptionist's desk.

"Well, this is weird..." Angela commented.

"Really?"

"I haven't been to the hospital in forever," she laughed.

"Oh. I'm so used to it by now... it's practically my second home," Bella joked.

Angela's laugh dulled. "That must suck."

"Not really. I've accepted the fact that I'm a danger magnet," Bella assured her. "It does suck... but I don't really complain any more–"

"Isabella Swan."

"That was quick," Angela perked up at the nurse calling Bella's name. "I'll see you in a bit."

Bella smiled and left with the nurse.

"Your friend is sweet," the lady said to spark conversation. She could tell Bella was nervous or flustered.

"Yeah, she is."

"Here you go, Bella."

The room reeked of medicine and detergents as Bella entered. She shivered at the sight of the needles and tools splayed on the table on the far end.

"Take a seat, I'll be right back."

Bella nodded and took a seat on the stiff hospital bed but quickly got bored and decided to explore the room to kill time.

She didn't realize how extremely cringey it must be to be a doctor having to work with sick patients like herself all the time. Especially someone as problematic as Bella. Then again people just happened to have the knack for it... She would never be able to work with blood. Not with how nauseating it was.

_Carlisle._

She didn't understand that. How could Carlisle, being a vampire... She still struggled to say that word out loud. How could he handle blood being a vampire? Doesn't it go against every instinct in his body?

The door creaked open behind her, effectively shutting up her thoughts. She didn't bother to turn. The nurse would tell her when to sit down.

"I see you're quite comfortable."

Instead of the nurse, a man's voice sounded behind her. The nurse must have gotten the doctor.

"I was just exploring, sorry," Bella mumbled. After placing the pamphlets back onto the table, she turned to face the strange doctor. Only he wasn't wearing the usual attire a doctor would wear.

Fear crept down her spine at the man's uncanny resemblance to the Cullens.

It wasn't the red cloak that put her off, or the man's pale yet perfect porcelain skin with dark trellises of hair sleeked back onto his head... It was his piercing white teeth and wide smile that left an uneasy feeling to settle at the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sure you were, young _Bel–la_"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**

I'm not going to bore you with my sob stories of how stressful exams/school are.

Thank you **SO **much for following, reviewing and favoriting LMS. I like luv u all so much :')

I posted a trailer of this story that might be fun to watch. Link is in my profile.

You all are cool. Thank you so much. Enjoy. Please review. Watch the trailer. Have a good day.

k byeee!

* * *

**"I don't pretend to be anyone else when I'm with her, that's the whole point. I get to be myself."**

– Damon Salvatore

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Little Pixie**

* * *

**Previously on Let Me Sign:**

**FEAR** crept down her spine at the man's uncanny resemblance to the Cullens.

It wasn't the red cloak that put her off, or the man's pale yet perfect porcelain skin with dark trellises of hair sleeked back onto his head... It was his piercing white teeth and wide smile that left an uneasy feeling to settle at the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sure you were, young Bel–la."

* * *

**BellaPOV**

I observed the strange man before me in moderate silence.

His eyes were hollow and pitch black like that of a monster, embedded like sharp rocks in the whitest snow. Under his eyes were purplish blue, like the Cullens, as though he had not slept in weeks.

Yet, even so, he appeared just as perfect, similarly to Edward but not as kind, much more powerful as if he had lived a thousand years.

My heart lept within my chest cavity as he neared. I could smell the sweet scent emitting from his breath.

"Young, Isa-bella…"

The way he pronounced my name caused a shiver to slither down my spine.

"Now, what will we do with you?" His face remained composed, like stone. A wicked smile played on his lips, a smile that fit his face weirdly. It was all wrong.

Despite my body's urge to run, a part deep within me warned me of the dangers my actions would cause. I may have lacked self-preservation around Edward, but that had been the part that knew he could never harm me.

"Jane…" he instructed and a tiny girl appeared from behind the door. Her eyes were piercing crimson as they snapped to attention, searching in earnest for any signs of trouble. An equally wicked smile appeared on her face when she realised we were alone. She wore a similar robe to the man… or cloak? I wasn't sure.

"Mhm. A feeble human. What was silly Edward thinking?"

"Now, now, Jane. Be nice." He chastised, though it didn't seem as though he meant it.

"Yes, Master."

Master?

He stared at me for a long moment before reaching out a pale hand.

I grimaced at his gesture. How would I refuse without him ending my life?

The blonde girl glared at me. I stumbled clumsily toward the man to accept his ghostly palm. It stunned me, the frightening chill of his skin against my own. His smile darkened at my widened eyes, no doubt enjoying the fear that he elicited.

As his hand tightened around my own, his eyebrows rose in concern but he remained still, waiting.

With a sudden glint, his smile only grew and my hand fell to my side.

"Remarkable!" He esteemed, his eyes glittering with interest. "Lei é notevole…" he recited, his hands clasped together in amazement. Italian, I presumed. The girl squinted in concentration, and struggle flashed within her eyes.

I stepped farther away from the two until my back touched the bed.

"Master, my…"

"I know, Jane. Lei é notevole…" he repeated. With my little knowledge of the language, it roughly translated to 'She is…' "Remarkable!" he whispered, eyes glinting in the distance.

"Come, we must take her to the rest."

Jane's eyes shot toward the man with disgust. "But, Master, we must-"

"Hush, Jane. There is more to her that meets the eye."

The hospital vanished in a blink. Darkness replaced pale walls, and I realised we were outside.

"W-where are you taking me?" I sputtered, barely sounding out the words. Their ears picked it up without any trouble.

"Hush, young one," the man whispered, his cold palm pressing roughly against my cheek. He bared his teeth into a smile, and I shuddered at the sight. "We should not ask too many questions, no? Shall we?"

I frowned at the hand he held in offering, but before I could voice a decision, he chanted three words and a man appeared.

"Go on," Jane commanded, and the man nodded knowingly.

He stepped into the light and smirked at me. Similarly, his red eyes appraised me and with a swift twist of his wrist, my body fell limp to the ground.

"Remarkable! So, her resistance only works with that of the mind." The man crouched to the ground to observe me, eyes bright and frightening.

I writhed on the ground, though my body refused to move. I felt paralysed to the bone… useless. Weak.

"Sleep now, Isabella…" His hushed murmurs calmed me slightly, and soon I allowed my eyes to close as sleep took me away.

When I awoke, there was only darkness.

* * *

**DamonPOV**

"What do you see, Bonnie?"

Bonnie sighed, likely frustrated with me by now. "I can't explain it, Damon. I felt this... overwhelming sense that something bad is about to happen. And then out of nowhere; the vision."

Caroline scratched her head in thought. Her other hand balanced on the steering wheel as she drove.

"Your phone is buzzing!" Caroline said as she jolted forward to toss the vibrating object my way.

I caught it smoothly. "Hello?"

"Hi... Damon Salvatore?" A bell-like creature sang through the phone.

"That depends, who am I speaking to?"

"Alice Cullen."

"Ah, the pixie..." I could imagine her wrinkling her nose at the nickname. "Why are you calling my number? Better yet, where did you get my number? It's not really something handed out. You have to earn it."

Alice grumbled something below her breath. "Bella's cell. Look, I know this may be odd. We haven't spoken before... ever. But Bella speaks highly of you."

"Is that so?"

"Partly. I know she trusts you, a lot. Why, I don't know. My family doesn't really think you should be trusted. I, on the other hand, am unsure of what to think... Which is new to me."

I rolled my eyes as the pixie rambled on. "Your point?" I sighed. "Did this conversation have a direction, or is this an excuse to listen to my devilishly handsome voice?"

Alice chuckled nervously. "Right. Let me get straight to the point... Now this may come as a shocker, but shocker – we know what you are. Kind of. We know you're not human... Another shocker; neither are we. As you know, we're vampires."

"Yeah, I knew that, Pixie. It's not really a shocker. What gave me away? My extraordinary looks?"

Alice puffed out air. "As I was saying... now that _that's _out of the way. Even though my family doesn't trust you... I suspect I should. I feel you're the only one who I _can_ trust right now."

"What are you suggesting?"

"My family... has turned on Bella. Well, not the entirety of my family, just Rosalie and Emmett. She believes Bella warrants as a death threat... and Emmett will listen to anything she says. Jasper is keeping an eye on them while I formulate a plan. Carlisle and Esme are on their way to Forks with Edward."

I growled at the thought of Edward returning.

"So, you're calling me because?"

"Damon, Bella is missing. I can't see her in any of my visions," she went silent for a moment. "Nothing. It comes up empty when I search for her."

"Visions? Missing?" I choked out, and sat up straight to comprehend the information she was spouting at me. Caroline glared in question while Bonnie eased forward to eavesdrop.

"Oh, yeah. That old thing. Precognitions is what I call them... generally. Are you going to help me or not?"

I looked at the two beside me. "Where are you?"

"I left the house. Rosalie is going insane... she's threatening to go the Volturi. I'm scared, Damon."

"Slow down. Who is the Volturi?"

"From what I've gathered, you don't know much about the vampire world."

I chuckled at that. _More than you know, sweetheart._

"The Volturi is a coven based in Italy Volterra. They are the only form of power in the vampire world. They make the laws which ground us..."

I scoffed.

"Are there many laws?"

Alice sighed. "Not many that are hard to keep... But the law above all else; we remain a secret. We don't make a mockery of ourselves."

I nodded, absorbing the information. "And Bella... poses a threat to the Volturi?"

"Yes, and no... Bella, is different. She's trustworthy. I know she is. Rosalie doesn't see that. All she sees is Bella ruining the safe world we've all worked so hard to maintain. I've tried to convince her but... it's pretty difficult to drill human morality into Rosalie."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'm near Bella's house. She hasn't popped into my visions all day. Ever since..."

I indicated at Caroline to drive towards Bella's place. She nodded in understanding, no doubt listening in on the conversation.

"What?"

"Ever since you've entered town it's like something is hindering me from seeing her future."

"You think I've got something to do with this–"

Alice gasped suddenly. "Damon–"

"Alice?"

"It's Bella. I know where she is. The Volturi... They're here."

"Here?"

"In Forks. Right now... They've got her."

"Hang on. I'm turning into Bella's street..."

"I see you." The line went mute and suddenly a loud thump sounded out against the hood of the car. Caroline pressed dead brakes in surprise.

A tiny figure emerged from the shadows which slowly took shape of the tiny pixie. Bonnie frowned, but carefully shifted to make space as Alice hopped into the car.

"Drive. I know where they are taking her."

"Where?"

"We need to go the airport. Hi, I'm Alice!" she chirped at Bonnie and Caroline, despite the fear apparent in her tone. She was a bundle of energy amidst the morbid atmosphere.

Bonnie smiled warily, but shook Alice's outstretched hand. The two stared stunned as they made contact, no doubt confused at their shared abilities.

"You get... precognitions too?" Alice said in amazement.

Bonnie shrugged. "Not so much as precognitions. Mostly just blips... Glimpses if you must. What happened to you..." Bonnie trailed off in sadness.

Alice looked taken aback. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You're a vampire?" Bonnie acknowledged. "How is it possible... I thought you couldn't be both."

Alice nodded, seemingly very uncomfortable. I watched the two cautiously. Caroline seemed unbothered by their behaviour

"I am yes. Um, both what?"

"A vampire and a witch," Caroline answered instead, eyes still focused on the road.

"Do you remember how..."

Alice shook her head, already anticipating Bonnie's next question. "Not at all. Wow, so you're a... I didn't realise those exist. I'm not one... though."

"You're so different from Damon and I..." Caroline realised.

Alice's head snapped in my direction. "You're a vampire... but how? When? That doesn't make sense!"

I shrugged. "What did you think I was, Pixie?"

"I don't know. A werewolf? This conversation isn't over."

I groaned in disgust. "Really? I'm insulted... You'd know if I'm a werewolf. Wouldn't dream of it," I added to her last statement. "I've got some questions for you as well."

"Yeah, your scent is a bit... off."

"There is nothing off-putting about my scent," I cockily corrected her. This certainly wasn't the topic for discussion, but it was a helpful distraction.

My mind reeled with thoughts of Bella in danger and the distance preventing me from saving her.

I cleared my throat.

"What does my scent have to do with anything?"

"Well, for one, you don't reek of wet dog."

I wrinkled my nose. Caroline frowned.

"Why would he reek of wet dog?" she thought out loud. Her eyes remained on the road, but the amusement was clear in her tone, no doubt remembering Tyler.

I agreed with her. She'd know. "Werewolves don't really have a scent..."

Alice looked confused. "That's strange. Sam Uley reeks of wet dog. It's disgusting really."

"So that's what those things are?!" I muttered. Alice nodded in response. "And Black..."

"Took you that long to figure it out? Jacob? He hasn't turned. Yet_._"

"That doesn't add up. Last week was the birth of a full moon."

"So?"

Bonnie looked at her. "Werewolves are bound by the moon. That's the only way they turn."

Alice seemed perplexed by this new information. "Sam Uley is able to shift whenever he feels... if anything he's triggered by anger really. Danger, too."

Caroline chuckled. "Those aren't werewolves then. You should come to Mystic Falls. One bite from an angry werewolf and you'd be dead."

"Oh... well, these ones are quite large. Scary too... but we can defend ourselves quite well against them."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's not so much as defending yourself. One bite from a werewolf results in death, meaning their bite is venemous. There's only one cure, but that's not important," Bonnie trailed off mysteriously.

Alice didn't bother to wait for an explanation.

"So... the myths are true? That they're not really werewolves?" Alice trailed off. "I don't understand. I thought they're–"

"I suspect they're shapeshifters," I answered. "Descendants of werewolves much like you are to us. I've been trying to put two and two together. You're right about their scent though, but it's not really a wet _dog _odour I sense. It is repulsive though."

Alice nodded in agreement as the airport came into view, thanks to Caroline's maniac driving which seemed to come in handy today. "Wow. That was educational."

"We need to hurry," Bonnie said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Volterra, Italy. It's the home of the Volturi. The one place wherein they can live safely. They're no doubt taking her to the rest of their coven. Aro Volturi is as ruthless as they come. If he found out about Bella on his own, then she's in more danger than we are. They're probably halfway there."

"Then we should get moving," I huffed.

"I don't think he would harm her just yet... She seems somewhat significant to him. Something about her intrigued him. Let's just hope it lasts in time for us to save her life," Alice said bemused.

"If he so much as touches a single hair on her head..." I began in earnest.

"Damon," Caroline cut me off. "I hope you're not thinking of going to war with a coven of vampires."

"Caroline, going to war is hardly the phrase I'd use. Slaughtering a coven of vampires seems more appropriate..."

* * *

**BellaPOV**

"What is this?" a strange voice spoke with apparent astonishment. Though I could not make out the figures beneath the blindfold shielding my eyes, I knew better than to speak.

The air was heavy with tension. Without having it confirmed, I suspected that I was in the place of the Volturi.

Rosalie couldn't have gotten hold of them this quickly. Even if she did... I couldn't blame her. She was doing what she believed would protect her family.

I was only a human in her eyes, insignificant to their kind. I agreed wholeheartedly. I wouldn't allow them to be killed on my behalf.

I'd hardly contemplated how I would die. But dying in the place of those I cared for, seemed noble enough. That had to count for something.

"A snack?" another teased.

"This, dear brothers, is a remarkable girl with a special gift... Isabella Swan," Aro declared. His voice resounded in the large space. A shiver slithered down my spine in fear.

_Where exactly am I?_

"A human? Are you mad?" a man gasped in outrage. "Brother, what is this nonsense?"

"Relax, Marcus..." another spoke. "Our brother feels she is special so we shall give him the benefit of the doubt by believing so."

Aro chuckled darkly. "Thank you, dear Cauis. Jane," he signalled from someplace around me.

Footsteps echoed behind me, slowly inching closer.

"Master?"

I frowned once again at the girl's response.

"Remove the blindfold," he instructed quietly.

Something shuffled beside me, and with a harsh tug the blindfold fell to the ground. Light momentarily blinded my eyes, and it took a minute to adjust to the ambience within the large room.

I wasn't sure what to absorb first. The structure and appearance of the place, or the intimidating creatures before me.

I stared at the two men poised amongst two of the three thrones; like kings without crowns. Though their posture signalled their power.

The man on the left wore a tiresome expression. He appeared much older than Aro and the other, as though he had lived a thousand years... or much longer. His hair was dark and straighter than Aro's, draped over his sunken shoulders beneath a deep-red robe. The man alongside him wore a similar robe.

I studied his expression with evident fear. He didn't speak as I stared, though his eyes appeared dreadful, nestled above protruding cheekbones. He didn't seem interested in the notion of bringing a _special _human into their chambers. He seemed bored if anything.

The other man appeared much younger, with striking blond hair and a sinister gleam in his eye. I could tell my presence excited him. No doubt the reason he watched me with awe-stricken eyes as I stood upon instruction.

I could have easily fled, but I would be a fool to run. There was no escape. I could tell the one named Cauis hoped I would, for the thrill of it. And Jane, the tiny girl (though power radiated from her) waited for me to so much as move an inch. I knew I'd be dead before I could breath the air for another second.

No, I would be a fool to run. So I stood, and abided as they instructed me forward.

From my little knowledge of vampires, I knew the Cullens eyes were golden rich in colour, a stark contrast to the creatures that surrounded me.

Though some held a higher status within these walls;

They all had one thing in common.

Their eyes were all hauntingly red.

* * *

**DamonPOV**

"Alice, do you see anything yet?"

Alice shook her head in disappointment. "No..."

I sighed and continued to look out of the window.

"Damon," she touched my arm in question.

We were seated on the plane. Another hour and we'd be in Italy.

"Yes?" I looked up at her.

Bonnie was passed out on Caroline's shoulder, a seat away from ours. Caroline kept scrolling through her cellphone, despite the clear instruction that we weren't allowed to be on our cellphones, no doubt waiting for a call from Tyler.

"You and Bella... There's more to it, isn't there?"

I sighed and fiddled with my ring. Alice saw right through me. I felt uncomfortable... which was rare. The only person who was able to see right through me was Bonnie, and even that pissed me off.

I shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... when Bella moved to Forks, I saw her coming. I saw her future, but I didn't see you in it. I saw Edward."

I frowned at this new information. "How does your precognitions work?"

"Well, whenever someone makes a decision, I can see it. Unless they change their decision, and then their future changes as well. Bella's future changed when you entered Forks. The moment you introduced yourself to her, it's been a blur to me. I only see glimpses now."

"Perhaps... you were unable to see me in Bella's future because I was indecisive about leaving Mystic Falls to begin with."

"Tell me about her..."

"Bella? I thought you two were friends."

"I know you know her more than you lead on. You speak about Bella as if you've known her for years. I only know as much as my visions allow. I've seen her... but not with you. Now I see nothing regarding the two of you."

"Not years... Just one."

"Where?"

"Well, the first time I officially met Bella was in New Orleans. I was off the wagon... Rampant with thirst. I killed inconspicuously for years, and felt nothing. No pain, no regret."

_I still don't._

"A new born?" she whispered more to herself.

"A what?"

"A newborn. You said you were rampant with hunger... that you felt nothing? Newborns of our kind are deadly. They crave human blood, and they have no emotion for humans. They're quite uncontrollable."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, but I wasn't necessarily a newborn. I'd just left the..." Oh, to hell with it. "I'd been captured. Tortured and used for an experiment," I told her in honesty.

Alice gasped, and her face twisted with pain and disgust. "By whom?"

"Humans that knew of my kind. They had a sick obsession with our healing abilities... I knew someone there. Enzo, was his name. Closest thing to a friend really. For years we tried to escape."

"Did he... survive?" her eyes held deep remorse.

I hesitated. "How did you know?"

"I... Just the way you speak of him..."

I nodded. "One of us survived and it wasn't him."

The memory flickered before my eyes, as did the fire. Ashes to ashes... dust to dust.

"What happened after you escaped?"

"I fled town. Somehow I'd wound up in New Orleans."

"You said you felt nothing?"

"The only way to... survive, was to turn my emotions off."

"How do you do that?" Her eyebrows etched together in both confusion and wonder.

"It's like a switch really. I just," I snapped my fingers. "Switch it off."

"It's that easy?"

"Yeah, coming back though... it's a little harder. My brother, Stefan," his name felt odd on my tongue. "He tried to help me. His best friend too... but I gave them little to no hope. It's not as simple as you'd think."

"So what changed?" she interrupted.

"By that... you mean?"

"Well, you don't seem like your emotions are turned _off_. If anything, I can tell you care about Bella. A lot."

I chuckled humourlessly. "You just answered your own question, Pixie."

She wrinkled her nose in surprise. "Ah, so that's when you met Bella?"

She seemed excited with this news. "I don't understand... Bella doesn't speak as if she's known you for that long?"

I looked down. "Yeah, she doesn't really... remember me."

"Huh."

"What?" I was surprised by her response.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the whole thing. I'm not used to being... in the dark," she tapped her temple.

I chuckled half-heartedly. "No pun intended?"

She blinked. "What?"

"It's... you know because you can't go out in the sunlight?" I clarified.

She seemed unamused. Caroline shook her head with a glare.

"It's vampire humour?" I added.

A minute past, and finally she laughed. "Oh? Because I... in the dark... I get it!"

"Took you long enough, shorty."

A cold wind passed my hand. If it weren't for my vampire vigilance, I probably wouldn't have noticed her hand sweep pass the ring on my hand.

She snapped her hand back with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just intrigued. What is it?"

"It's my daylight ring. Embedded within it is a lapis lazuli gemstone, bound by a witch for protection from the sun," I held my hand up for her to observe. "I'm quite surprised you don't have one... I'm sure Bonnie would make you one if you ask nicely," I joked seriously. Bonnie would hate that.

"Does this... prevent you from sparkling?"

A peculiar expression masked my face. "If by that you mean prevent me from bursting into flames, then yes."

"Flames?" I couldn't understand the expression she wore. It was both interest and confusion... and a hint of worry. I felt like a lab rat as she observed me.

"Yeah... is that why you moved to Forks? Since it rains all the time. It's quite depressing really. What do you do when it's sunny out?"

"We stay inside... or go hunting."

"Hunting? Right, you've adapted to the bunny diet," I remembered. Stefan belonged here.

"Bunny w– Nevermind, what do you mean flames, Damon?"

"What kind of vampire isn't aware of their own weaknesses?"

"Well, we're not exactly the same which is what I'm beginning to learn..."

"Right, you're sorta like descendants if anything. I didn't realise our weaknesses differed. Cold ones, that is what they call you?"

She shrugged dismissively. "It's a stupid legend, that's all."

Realisation dawned upon me. "Let me get this straight... you don't burst into flames, but you do stay out of the sunlight. Why is that?"

She looked around her before ensuring the coast was clear and that everyone continued to sleep peacefully. With a resigned sigh, she moved her arm past me and placed her palm onto the window sill where slits of sunlight shone through.

At first I was confused, that is until tiny diamonds pixelated around us and bounced onto the ceiling of the plane. It nearly blinded me. Had I been human it probably would have.

A gasp sounded out around me. Caroline stared with wide eyes from her seat opposite us. I made sure no one else witnessed Alice's phenomenon, but even if someone had I could compell them if it came to that.

Alice pulled her hand back after a moment, looking slightly nervous.

My brain couldn't comprehend it. Neither could my mouth.

"I... you..."

Alice giggled at my reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Hold up," Caroline said. "I need to capture this moment. I don't think I've ever seen Damon this... speechless. That's the word."

I fixed my expression. "You... sparkle?"

A chuckle erupted within me, and before I knew it, I was flat out laughing.

"That's adorable!" I said in mock seriousness. "I... don't believe it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's glamorous okay. Anyway, I knew you'd react this way."

"I thought you couldn't tell my future."

"I can't. It's just you've got douche written all over you... You're like my big brother Emmett. He laughed when he found out as well."

"He laughed at himself?" Caroline mused. Alice nodded with a chuckle.

"He's quite the goof."

"The big burly one?" I checked. "Hmph. I can see that."

"So you don't sparkle."

"The only thing that sparkles is my–"

"Okay, I don't need to be a clairvoyant to predict what you're about to say," Caroline interrupted with disgust plain on her face. "Ew."

She returned to her cellphone.

"So instead of _sparkling, _I hate calling it that, you burst into flames if you don't wear your–" she indicated toward my hand.

"Daylight ring, yes. I wonder if it'll work the same for you?"

Alice shrugged. "Let me try?"

I chuckled. "It's not that's simple, Pixie. The daylight ring only works on the person it's bound to..."

"Ah, that's interesting."

When I was certain Caroline wasn't eavesdropping, I turned to Alice.

"What did you mean when you said you saw Bella with Edwin?"

"Edward?" she scrunched her face up. I shrugged. _Him._

I knew his name, it just felt better messing it up.

"When Bella moved to Forks, the first person she had an encounter with, aside from the humans obviously, was Edward. In her Biology class. Edward suffered greatly throughout the entire lesson."

"Why?"

"Have you smelled her?"

"I mean... yeah she smells good. But isn't Edward able to withstand human blood?"

"It's not that simple. Every cell in our body forces us to drink human blood... it's pure torture. Knowing you don't want to, but having the constant thirst. The burn."

"Why not just give into it?"

"That's not even an option," she snapped. "Anyway, Bella is Edward's singer."

"His what now?"

"His singer. Every cell in her body calls to him... Emmett had a singer once. He killed her instantly."

She spoke with such simplicity, as though everything she said made complete sense.

I frowned. "That's... deep."

"I suppose it is. He still feels guilty to this day. Edward wouldn't be able to live with himself if he harmed Bella in any way. They belong together."

I chuckled darkly. "Edward can hardly stand in the same room as Bella without wanting to kill her. You truly believe they belong together?"

"You're only saying that because you're on the Bella wagon."

I stifled a growl. "Great. It's like I'm damned to an eternity of misery. Every girl I want is either magically bound to someone, or she's someone's singer."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Alice hesitated.

I encouraged her to continue. "Well, ever since you introduced yourself to Bella, her future has changed. When Edward and Bella met in their biology classroom, I saw a number of possibilities for her, all of it ended in her dying, or becoming one of our kind."

I glared at her. "I'm going to kill him."

She rolled her eyes. "Edward has shown tremendous control around Bella. She is still alive, as you know. I don't know if you two will end up together, but I do know Edward's future has changed."

"I thought you said they belong together?"

"Sometimes the universe has a way of surprising me. I don't always know everything. It's frustrating but I'm sure you'll find it refreshing," she added for my sake.

I shrugged. "What went wrong?"

She looked away sadly, and even a little ashamed. "Bella found my journal. The night of the party."

"What was in said journal?"

"My life's story if you must know... I'm sure that's not what frightened her though. She found the picture of Jasper and I, taken in the 1940's."

"Wow, how long have you been a vampire?"

"Quite long," she said mysteriously. "I found the journal in her bag. I didn't think much of it... I should have seen it coming. But your presence kept interfering with my visions."

I smirked. "You're welcome."

"If I saw it coming, I could have prevented it. None of this would have happened."

"Bella is quite vigilant, Alice. I'm sure she would have found out regardless, had you tried and kept it from her."

Alice sighed. "How did you do it? Keep it from her I mean?"

"I didn't," I replied. "I tried to... but I didn't see the point of being with someone and keeping my entire existence a secret from them."

"How did she take it?"

"Bella is a smart girl, she figured it on her own. She accepted me as I was. She would have done the same with you had you told her."

"But she doesn't know about you now?" Alice checked.

I nodded. "She doesn't remember me. She suspects though... not about me. But about her past... she told me she's been having dreams. I suppose there's a lot about Bella that neither of us know... Bonnie has suspicions. I was about to leave town until you called."

"Dreams?" Alice repeated dumbly. "Do you think her past is appearing to her in visions? Why were you going to leave town?"

"In some shape or form yes. I gave her a necklace, when we were... together. A promise if you will, and she has it after all this time," I trailed off. "Bonnie had a weird encounter with Bella... I know someone in New Orleans who might offer us clarity."

Alice's eyes widened, completely dismissing what I told her. "Jasper said she couldn't find her necklace the night of the party. Was that it?"

"Yeah... she dropped it at school. That's the reason I came to the party. That and to say goodbye to her."

Alice looked unconvinced. "Did she really drop it?"

I sighed. "Something like that. I didn't realise it still meant something to her after all this time. It's like she knows... deep down. It's routed within her. She just needs a trigger."

"Doesn't Bonnie have a way to help her?" Alice suggested.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I wouldn't ask either. It's highly dangerous, for the both of them. Bonnie feels conflicted about Bella either way... She doesn't trust her. Anyway, I've learnt it's best to let things run its course."

"You sound like you've got experience with it?"

I stared at Bonnie. She slept peacefully on Caroline's shoulder, as if she was unaware of the trouble around us.

"I thought I was in love a long time ago..."

"What was her name?"

"Katherine," it still hurt to say her name. Anger replaced the burn in an instant. "I'd rather not speak of the devil's spawn."

"That bad?" Alice sighed.

"She used me... I was like a puppet, she pulled every godamn string. And I let her."

Empathy flooded her eyes. "Jasper... He knows that feeling all too well."

"Your _mate_, right?" It was weird to call him that. I suppose our kind differed in more ways imaginable.

She laughed half-heartedly at me. "Yes, her name was Maria. She was his creator; though she only created him to form an army during the Civil War."

"How old is this Jasper you speak of, I should have a conversation with him..." I chuckled lightly. Stefan and Jasper would get along well.

"He's lived a long life," she said cryptically.

I suppose she didn't completely trust me just yet.

"After Katherine, you did find love again right?"

I shifted in place. "Not likely... There were _complications. _Katherine turned me into a vampire, but it was I who chose the path of a monster."

She touched my hand in reassurance. "I doubt that's true. You don't sound like a monster."

I shifted in place. "That's because you haven't witnessed the cruel nature of the infamous Damon Salvatore," I quoted sarcastically.

"Whoever told you that you were cruel?"

"A girl..."

"Was it Bella?"

I smirked as a wave of nostalgia hit me. "No, Bella never saw me as a monster. She was different. Completely different."

"Then who?"

"Elena... My brother's girl," I felt weird saying that.

She frowned. "You were in love with your brother's girlfriend?"

I chuckled. "Well, when you say it like that, I really do sound like a dick."

"And a dick you are," Caroline muttered, so only Alice and I could hear.

"I didn't love her... I think I thought I did. But after Bella, nobody has ever... been able to replace her."

Alice cooed. "You're such a romantic!"

I groaned. "If you tell anyone I told you that, I'll destroy you."

She gulped. "Well, I'm starting to see this monster they speak of... Go on."

"Elena reminded me of someone, that's all."

"Who?" Alice inquired.

"The devil's spawn," I hinted.

"Yeah, more like looks like her," Caroline mumbled once more.

Alice frowned in confusion. "What does she mean?"

I glared at Caroline. "They're doppelgangers."

"Doppel – what now?"

"I can't explain it," I said simply.

She nodded slowly. "So they look exactly alike?"

"But have no relation whatsoever."

"Wow," Alice gaped. "That's intriguing."

I shrugged. "Is that all you wanted to know?" I retorted.

Of course, I was being sarcastic but sarcasm isn't in Alice's vocabulary.

"Your eyes... it's blue. I don't get it?"

"What?" I was confused by her observation. Why was she telling me my eye color?

"Trust me it's natural," I winked.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean... you drink human blood, don't you?"

"I do..." I shifted in place. I felt like I was being judged by the little pixie.

"How do you do it?"

"Simple, I just do. What does my eyes have to do with anything?"

"Didn't you notice that my family and I have golden eyes? I figured yours would be red."

"Not really. I haven't been upclose and personal with anyone of your kind until now... The last time was years ago. I don't really remember much about it. I choose not to."

"Oh, right now my eyes are?"

"Brown."

"Yeah, because I haven't hunted in a week. The golden hue has now changed minimally to a dark brown. If I don't hunt soon, it'll likely be black. But not yours."

"Our genetic makeup is very different, I suspect. You scent is different too. What do I smell like to you?"

"You smell weird, to be honest. It's rather strange... You smell sweet, and odd at the same time..." Alice tried to explain.

"Don't hurt yourself. I suppose it's because unlike you, I've still got blood pumping through my veins."

"Yeah, how does that work?"

"I know somewhat about your kind... It's different with us. We in many ways alike, but I suppose we go against the laws of nature. Blood continues to pump throughout my body; in fact the only way to become one like us is to die with my blood in your system. I know your kind is venemous and the only way to change is to be bitten. It's apparently a painful process."

Alice's eyes widened, a shudder wracking her body. "Certainly."

"You remember it?"

"No," she trailed off sheepishly. "But my family speaks about it quite a lot. I witnessed Emmett's experience as well," she tapped her temple once more.

"You don't remember much about your human life?"

"Nothing at all..."

I couldn't wrap my head around that. "Do you?" she inquired.

I nodded, my mind reeling. "Unfortunately, I do."

"I'm sorry. I suppose it's rather a blessing than a curse, me not knowing and all."

"Perhaps it is."

"Damon," Alice said suddenly just before the lady on the intercom announced our arrival in Italy.

"We're here."


End file.
